The Right Way
by nayru-kleinefee
Summary: [KakaIruKaka] With a little help of Pakkun, Kakashi and Iruka come together and their relationship develops through the events of the series. Complete
1. Dog Logic

Title: The Right Way   
Fandom: Naruto   
Pairing: KakashixIruka/IrukaxKakashi   
Rating: **M**   
Spoilers: This story will contain **spoilers till manga volume 20/chapter 172 or somewhere around episode 100 of the anime**. Most of them will be only slight.   
Status: Chapter 1 of 18   
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't make money.   
**Warnings:** This story contains **shonen ai (love between men) and yaoi (physical love between men)**. If you don't like these subjects, please don't read any further and refrain from flaming me because of it.

**A/N:**   
This story is already finished on my hard disk, so despite its length I will definitely not abandon it, don't worry. The only things keeping me from posting all 18 chapters at once are my final exams at the university coming up and this site's liking to devour my layout and drive me crazy with it. I will still try to get at least one or two chapters per week up for you whenever I feel mentally stable enough and have enough time to tag the html. (I'm a perfectionist, that's why I do it myself. I'm crazy, I know, but I can't change it.)   
This story will be about Kakashi and Iruka coming together and the development of their relationship. The rating is for later chapters, the fic will develop in a unhurried and tender way and loosely follow the storyline of the series which I will work in from time to time.   
Kakashi will be a little OOC from time to time. If you don't like that… tough cookies. I like him the way he is in this and it's my story, so there.   
But enough blabbing. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.   
**Nayru**

* * *

**The Right Way**   
by nayru-kleinefee

Chapter 1 –Dog Logic

"You know, boss… what you're doing… that's not healthy."

"Shut up", Kakashi growled but kept looking. _I know._

"I mean, it was okay, boss, at least kinda, when it was just once a day, only for a short look and all, but… Don't you think this is getting… Let's say, it's not really a sign for a perfect mental condition to-"

"Shut. Up." _I. Know._

"But boss, he's-"

"Do I have to repeat myself?", Kakashi hissed, annoyed.

"I-"

"One more word about it and there'll be no fresh meat for a whole week. You know what that means: Seven days of can food…"

"Got it, boss."

Silence stretched while the Copy-nin kept looking, waiting for the object of his… special mission to appear. And wondering when-

"Boss?"

_Ah._

"Boss, I-"

"I take it you don't like fresh meat, hu, Pakkun?" _I take it you're really worried this time, aren't you?_

"I do, boss." The pug shrugged. "But, well, who'll give it to me once you've totally snapped over this?"

"Smart-ass dog. But don't worry, I'm perfectly sane."

"Sure. Perfectly sane. No doubt about it, boss." Pakkun shrugged again, and Kakashi thought he almost could _taste_ the sarcasm in this but didn't comment.

"And it's not a sign for a mental disease to… to…" The Copy-nin gesticulated vaguely with his hand, trying to indicate a 'to do this… stuff, you know'.

"For a dog, maybe. But you humans… I always thought you were so good at talking about… things, you know."

"I talk to him all the time, yesterday for example, and the day before and always in the mission room and also when he picks up-"

"You tease him, boss. And then he gets angry and yells at you and you get scared and run away."

"I don't get scared", Kakashi murmured. "And I don't run away either, I just… give him more personal space and-"

"And then you run away because you're scared, boss." Pakkun shook his head and snorted. "And I didn't mean talking about the stuff you talk about with him, missions and the kids and such… I mean why don't you talk to him about…" The pug frowned. "…about this stuff you're doing, whatever it is."

"I will definitely talk to him soon and-"

"When?"

"When time's right and-"

Pakkun snorted again. "I know that, boss. Let me translate: 'Never, because I don't have the guts to do it.'"

"Pakkun…", Kakashi growled and finally moved his uncovered eye from the entrance of the building right on the other side of the street, then turned on the roof they were presently perched upon to glare down at his nin-dog.

"Relax, boss." Pakkun held up his front paws in a placating manner. "And we both know that it's true."

"It's not."

"Is too."

"Is not." _Shut up, I know it is true, but I can't change it._

Pakkun gave his master a long look that clearly said, 'I can't believe we're doing this', his picture of annoyance completed by sighing, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Is too, boss. We both know it."

"Hrn." Kakashi glared a little longer, then turned to watch the entrance to the Hokage Tower again. _I can't talk to him. Whenever I try, I manage to be nice and sometimes even funny at first, but then he smiles or frowns or something, and I can't help but get nervous and don't know what to do or say anymore. And then those words come out of my mouth and he blushes and then gets angry and yells at me for saying such things, and I can't even remember what I said before he blushed because he blushed…__ The Jounin sighed. _It's not fair. I always know what to do or say, no matter when… It's only with him that I feel so… insecure. I don't understand that…

"Why don't you go and sniff his backside?", Pakkun asked after a while.

"SNIFF HIS BACKSIDE?!", his master shouted incredulously and stared at his dog in utter disbelief.

"Yes. You know, show him you're interested."

"I will definitely NOT sniff his backside!"

"Why not? He'll know then." Pakkun shook his head. "Or is this another 'I'm a human, we don't do that'-thing?"

"YES." _I'll definitely not do that. Or… well… in case he wants me to sn-_

"Well, then…" The nin-dog scratched his head with one of his paws, thinking. "Then bring him a steak?", he finally suggested.

"No." _No steaks. I'm almost definitely sure that's not right._

"Then bring him theses nasty, sour green apples he likes so much. Or some of this disgusting, weird-smelling, black coffee-stuff he's drinking when he's at work. Or no!" Pakkun grinned and nodded. "Better bring him the sweet, yummy brown stuff! You know, the… the… the hot chocolate stuff! I think he likes that better because he always smiles and sighs when he takes a sip of it!"

_Oh Kami! How he smiles then! And those sighs!_ Kakashi sighed. _I'd like to hear them again and again, best when he's with me and also blushes and maybe even moa- No! Bad idea! Better not think about that!_

"Boss?"

"Hm?"

"Shall we go buy that hot chocolate stuff now?"

"I can't just bring him food or drinks."

"Why not?"

"Because he… he…" Kakashi sighed. "You know, that… It's… It's just not the right way, you know."

"Oh, it's not the right way?" Pakkun snorted. "_Not the right way?_ But you want to tell me it's the right way to sit on this freaking roof every freaking day at the same freaking time, waiting for him to finish his work and come out, and then _stalk_ him through the whole town without talking to him or letting him notice us at all, before he goes home and you can _spy on him_ through his window?"

"I don't _stalk_ him." _It's… observing… or stealth training. Yes, stealth training. I'm a Jounin, I need to do stealth training. Have to stay in shape now I only do D-rank missions with those little brats._

"You _do_ stalk him. That word was invented just for what you're doing. I'm actually surprised you didn't memorize him with your Sharingan yet."

Silence answered, clearly guilty and embarrassed, while Kakashi tried his hardest not to blush under his mask.

"You really did _that?!_", Pakkun exclaimed. "Boss, you're so… so… I don't know what, but lots of it."

"But he-"

"Oh no! I _so_ don't want to know what he is! I've heard everything about him a thousand times round and round, boss!" The dog's voice became shrill. "'Oh, look at him, Pakkun, he's sooo handsome that he's almost beautiful, and he's sooo sexy when he blushes! And look how he smiles! Isn't that the most perfect and beautiful smile you've ever seen? And you should see him when he's angry! He's sooo sexy then! And then, that one time when I was outside his window, stalking him and spying on him again, he got totally naked and he was sooo beautiful, even his-'"

"Hey!", his master shouted indignantly. "I never said that last part! And I never saw him naked!"

"But you wish you did!"

"Yes. No, I mean- I mean…"

"I know that, boss." Pakkun sighed. "You're hopeless."

"Am not." _I know…_

"You are. And I don't know why you do this stuff. Why don't you just talk to him and tell him you want to mate with him?"

"I can't just- Wait! I don't want to _mate_ with him!"

"Yeah. Sure." Pakkun snorted. "I'm a dog, you know. I can smell things." He made a face that clearly told his master, 'Believe me, sometimes I wish I couldn't'.

"No, I-" Kakashi sighed. "I don't want to _only_ mate with him." He frowned. "I mean I don't only want to be with him like that. Not just the physical."

"What's there else?"

"There's… there's…" The Copy-nin waved his hands in the air, desperately searching for the right words to explain his intentions to his dog but failing. "Everything", he finished lamely. "I want everything from him."

"Sounds kinda greedy, boss."

"I know. It's him." Kakashi shrugged. _It's always him. With him, it's the first time I want this 'everything' I never wanted before. The first time I want more than just a one-night-stand. And the first time I don't know what to do to get what I want._

"That's another of those 'I'm human'-things", Pakkun stated.

"Guess so."

"Then _you_ should know what to do about it. For all I know, boss, you're a human." The dog frowned. "Granted, you're a really weird one, but I guess that doesn't matter for that kind of stuff."

"Thanks a lot", the Copy-nin mumbled sourly.

"You're welcome. And- Wait… Is this this 'dating'-stuff you humans do? You know, asking out and holding hands and doing these things with the lips."

"Kissing." Kakashi sighed dreamily. "I wish I could kiss him. Only once." _I bet his lips are perfectly soft…_

"So that's what this is all about?", Pakkun asked. "It's this 'dating'-stuff?"

"M-hm", his master answered absent-mindedly. _And feeling his lips against mine… That must be bliss…_

"And what do you humans do on a date?"

"There's no rule, I guess. Just… something together." _Spending time with him… Only me and him… No Naruto, no Gai… Bliss._

"No matter what?"

"I… guess…" Kakashi frowned. "Why do you ask? You never seemed to care about these things before."

"Just curious." The nin-dog smiled innocently. "Just something together? Like… let's say, going shopping together?"

"I never heard somebody did that on a date…"

"But you could do it? Just hypothetically?"

"I guess… Pakkun, why-"

"Never mind, boss. Look, he's coming."

"Really?" Kakashi's head immediately snapped towards the Hokage Tower's entrance where the object of his affection had just appeared on the street and was bidding his goodbyes to Genma and Raidou. _He looks perfect today. Just as he does always._

"Great", Pakkun told his master. "It's Thursday. On Thursdays he goes to the market and buys food. Now you can go on a date." He grinned cheekily.

"What?", Kakashi shouted, surprised. "What do you-" His eye widened when realisation sank in. "You won't…" _No no no no no!_

"Wanna bet on it?" Pakkun grinned even wider and winked. Then he leaped down the roof onto a balcony and further down to the street before his master could get a hold on him. "Iruka-sensei!", he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Iruka-sensei!"

"No! Pakkun!", Kakashi hissed, then quickly jumped after him to catch and stop him, but the small dog had already run after the Academy sensei. _I'll kill that damn pug, I'll kill him so dead, and then-_

"Yes?" Iruka turned around to where the dog's voice came from, and Kakashi saw him frown when he didn't see anybody there at eyelevel.

_Oh Kami, he's so adorable when he frowns._

"Down here", Pakkun told him cheerily.

"Oh. Hello." Iruka smiled. "You're Pakkun, right? One of Kakashi-sensei's nin-dogs?"

_Oh Kami, he's so adorable when he smiles_, Kakashi thought and stopped in his chase after his soon-to-be ex-dog to stare at the Chuunin.

"Yes." The pug grinned. "And I have to ask you something, Iruka-sensei."

"Really? What is it?"

"It's actually a favour I have to ask of you, sensei. It's because of my master, you know…"

"Kakashi-sensei? What's with him?", Iruka asked, sounding concerned.

_Oh Kami, he's so adorable when he's worried. And he's worried about me._

"The boss is fine, but he's got a problem."

"A problem?"

"Yes, he-"

"Pakkun!", Kakashi managed finally, forcing his mind away from his Iruka-induced stupor. "Pakkun, don't bother Iruka-sensei." He threw a stern look at his dog and approached the duo in front of him in his usual slouch, desperately trying not to appear nervous. _Left foot… and now the right foot… perfect… you'll just talk with him… no need to be nervous… left foot… and no stumbling… right foot… and no teasing… left foot… just be nice… right foot… don't make him angry… right- no, left foot, almost there… Oh Kami, he's so adorable when he's angry…_

"Kakashi-sensei", Iruka greeted him, smiling brightly. "How can I help you?"

_Always smile at me like that._ Kakashi shook his head. "Maa, it's nothing, Iruka-sensei. Pakkun exaggerated it." He smiled back, only visible in his eye, and scratched his head. "I can handle it, thank you."

"Oh." Iruka's smile faltered a little, and the Copy-nin wondered if maybe the Chuunin could have been disappointed.

"He can't handle it, Iruka-sensei", Pakkun threw in.

"I can", Kakashi hissed. _I'll definitely kill that dog! This is so embarrassing…_

"You can't", Pakkun contradicted. "You don't get the right ones."

"I do-" Kakashi frowned. "What?"

"The right ones of what, Pakkun?", Iruka asked, not noticing the Copy-nin's confusion.

"The right ones of everything, Iruka-sensei", Pakkun told him, sighed and shook his head. "He's not very skilled at it."

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand at all what you're talking about", the Chuunin told him, frowning in confusion.

_Me neither_, Kakashi thought. _What's that dog up to?_

"I'm talking about buying groceries, Iruka-sensei", Pakkun explained.

"Groceries?!", both shinobi asked incredulously.

"Yes. Groceries." The nin-dog shook his head miserably. "The boss is a very good master, you must know, Iruka-sensei. He even makes fresh food for me sometimes, he really cooks for me." He looked up at his master adoringly but Kakashi could see the hidden sly smile underneath.

_Cooking for him? My ass._

"Really?", Iruka asked, his eyes wide in surprise, then he turned his head, looked at Kakashi and smiled more warmly than the Copy-nin had ever seen him do to another person than Naruto. "Oh, that's so kind of you, Kakashi-sensei. I never thought… You're a very good master, indeed."

"Well… hehe…" Kakashi scratched his head sheepishly and felt himself blush under his mask. _Maybe I'll not kill that dog… at least not much…_

"Yes, he really is", Pakkun confirmed. "But he's not good at choosing the ingredients, Iruka-sensei. The fruits, for example, or the vegetables he buys, they're almost always a little over the best, so to say, or not ripe enough yet because he doesn't know how to find the really good ones."

"Oh", Iruka said, still smiling. "But that's really easy, Kakashi-sensei, once you know what to search for."

"And that's why I thought maybe you could teach him how to do it, Iruka-sensei…", Pakkun finished and grinned triumphantly up at his master.

"But sure I can help." The Chuunin nodded eagerly. "If I had known earlier that you care so much about Pakkun, Kakashi-sensei… I'd really love to help you with this problem." He smiled brightly.

"Well, you know, Iruka-sensei…", Kakashi started. _I can't do that! What should I talk about with him – groceries? I never really bought groceries before! And when I tease him again and he gets mad at me? I can't help it, whenever I'm nervous around him, I just seem to have to tease him. And I'm always nervous around him._

"Yes?" Iruka still smiled at him.

"I…" _How shall I decline when he's looking at me like that? And smiling like that? And it's not that I wouldn't really, really, really-really want it._

"Please, boss", Pakkun threw in, faking a pleading look.

"I…" Kakashi looked at the Chuunin's expectant face and finally sighed. "Maa, Iruka-sensei, I'd be delighted." _And I'll really, really, really-really try to behave myself._

"Oh, perfect, Kakashi-sensei!", Iruka said, smiling even brighter. "I think this will be much fun. I always wanted to-" He stopped and blushed.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei?", Kakashi asked, intrigued. "What did you want to say?" _Oh Kami, he's so adorable when he's blushing._

"I… I…" Iruka blushed even more. "I always wanted to… to… well, to get to know you a little better, Kakashi-sensei", he admitted finally. "You know… and now that you are Naruto's Jounin instructor and he always tells me so much about you… I wanted to… get to know you better even more…"

"Oh." Kakashi felt himself blush under his mask. "Well, I… hehe… Good opportunity to do that now…"

"Yes." The Chuunin smiled again, the blush fading slowly. "So, when do you have time for the shopping?"

"Anytime after five o'clock, Iruka-sensei", Kakashi answered. "I work with my team over the day and then I'm free." _To spend time with Iruka. With Iruka alone. Without Naruto and Gai. Just me and Iruka. Alone._

"Oh, then… what about right now?", Iruka asked. "If you have time, I wanted to go to the market anyway."

"Perfect, sensei", Pakkun answered instead of his master. "We're free."

"Great, let's go then." Iruka smiled, then turned and walked towards the market.

"'We'?", Kakashi hissed and glared at his dog without moving. _No 'we' unless the 'we' is Iruka and Kakashi and nobody else!_

"Sure." Pakkun shrugged. "I have to come with you to make sure you don't screw up, boss." He grinned.

"Wait, you-"

"Kakashi-sensei? Are you coming?" Iruka was already some steps ahead and had turned to look back at his hesitating companions.

"Sure!" Kakashi smiled and followed. "And behave yourself", he whispered, half to his dog and half to himself.

"Look who's talking", Pakkun gave back. "Mister Good Manners of Konoha, hu? But don't be afraid, boss, I'll be a good boy." He grinned.

_This can't be good_, Kakashi thought, but then caught up to Iruka and suddenly had other things to focus on. _He's so adorable when he's… looking adorable._

* * *

Next chapter: Grocery Secrets

**Nayru**


	2. Grocery Secrets

Title: The Right Way   
Fandom: Naruto   
Pairing: KakashixIruka/IrukaxKakashi   
Rating: **M**   
Spoilers: This story will contain **spoilers till manga volume 20/chapter 172 or somewhere around episode 100 of the anime**. Most of them will be only slight.   
Status: Chapter 2 of 18   
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't make money.   
**Warnings:** This story contains **shonen ai (love between men) and yaoi (physical love between men)**. If you don't like these subjects, please don't read any further and refrain from flaming me because of it.

* * *

**The Right Way**   
by nayru-kleinefee

Chapter 2 – Grocery Secrets

"So, what exactly do you need?", Iruka asked when they reached the market place.

"Meat", Pakkun told him before Kakashi could even open his mouth.

"Meat?" The Chuunin frowned. "I thought you said fruits and vegetables."

"Erm… Yes", the dog mumbled. "Those, too."

"So that's what it's all about", Kakashi whispered angrily. "You wanted meat."

Pakkun grinned cheekily, then whispered back, "Just like you, hu?"

"You…", his master hissed. "I will-"

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei?", Kakashi answered, smiling brightly. _Everything's fine. I'm not arguing with Pakkun. I'm not going to kill him at all. Please keep smiling._

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, perfect." Kakashi's grin widened. "I just told Pakkun he really should eat less meat and more vegetables. He's not the youngest anymore, you know…" He shrugged, sighing. _Take this, smart-ass dog!_

"Maybe you're right", the Chuunin said and frowned down at the nin-dog. "He really should watch his health then…"

"Hey, hey", Pakkun complained. "I'm not _old_, you know!"

"Sure", Iruka said hastily.

"Heeey! I'm in my best age!" The dog growled, then turned towards his master. "You'll pay for this, boss", he hissed.

"Make me", Kakashi gave back, chuckling. _This is fun!_

"Then we should get lots of vegetables for Pakkun", Iruka murmured, oblivious to the argument beside him. "And some meat without much fat… I guess, chicken would be alright."

"Perfect." Kakashi nodded. _Funfunfun!_

"I prefer steak", Pakkun complained.

"Steak has too much fat", the Chuunin told him.

"Has not! And it's tastier than chicken!"

"Pakkun, don't contradict Iruka-sensei", Kakashi told his dog, grinning like mad under his mask. _This is FunFunFUN!_ "He wants to make sure I can enjoy your company as long as possible."

"Kakashi-sensei, I didn't know you love Pakkun that much", Iruka said softly, looking utterly moved.

"Erm… I don't think that's quite the right word…", Kakashi started.

"The boss really _loves_ me", Pakkun stated, grinning devilishly. "He even lets me sleep in his bed and hugs and cuddles me at night and-"

"Pakkun!", his master hissed, embarrassed. "That's not true, Iruka-sensei, he's just making fun of me."

"Oh, there's nothing to be ashamed of", the Chuunin reassured him, smiling. "I think it's really a nice thing to do and you certainly look very cute when-" His eyes widened suddenly, then he closed them tightly, slammed his hand over his mouth and blushed brightly.

"I have to admit he looks sexy now", Pakkun whispered, grinning like mad.

"Doesn't he?", Kakashi whispered back. _Perfect._

To his utter surprise and confusion, Pakkun stared at him, looking disbelieving, then rolled his eyes and muttered, "Humans."

"I- I- I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei", Iruka stammered and opened his eyes again slowly. "I didn't mean to…"

"Don't be", Pakkun told him, grinning innocently. "I bet the boss likes being called cute by you."

"Pakkun!", Kakashi growled. _How can he do that?! Iruka's going to be mad at me for teasing him and I didn't do anything this time!_

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei, I-" Iruka frowned. "What did you just say, Pakkun?"

"Nothing", the Copy-nin said hastily. "What about we start shopping now?" _And stop embarrassing me in front of you?_

"Oh. Sure." The Chuunin smiled again, looking relieved. "So, vegetables and fruits first?"

"Yes." Kakashi nodded.

"Fine, then let me show you my favourite merchant here, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka started walking through the stalls. "She always has the best fruits and vegetables you can find in Konoha."

"Pakkun", Kakashi quietly told his dog while following. "Behave from now on, hear me?"

"Sure. If you behave, _loving_ master…"

"Pakkun, I'm serious."

"Okay, okay, I got it, boss." Pakkun sighed. "You really have it bad, don't you?"

"What do you think?"

"Fine, boss. I'll be a nice puppy from now on."

"Really?", Kakashi asked suspiciously. _I don't think you've ever been a nice puppy, not when you actually were a puppy and certainly not later._

"Really. I'll be good now." Pakkun grinned. "But I'll be even better if I know I'll get a steak for it…"

"'Even better'? What do you mean?"

"You'll see, boss." A grin from ear to ear, revealing small, sharp teeth.

"Deal." Kakashi nodded. "And better be _best_."

"Here it is", Iruka declared suddenly. "Good evening, Hara-san", he greeted the merchant, smiling.

"Good evening, Iruka-sensei", she answered, smiling brightly back.

_Too bright._

"Hara-san", Iruka continued. "This is Kakashi-sensei, Naruto's new Jounin instructor, and this is Pakkun."

"Nice to meet you", she said, but barely looked at Kakashi, smiled much less brightly and ignored Pakkun altogether.

"Nice to meet you, too", Kakashi greeted back. _I thought so. After my Iruka, hu? Forget that, lady. He's mine! … Well, in fact, he isn't, but… he'll be. Soon. And… I will know how to make that happen soon, too… I hope… AAARGH!_

"So, what can I do for you today?", Hara asked Iruka, then bent down and brought a bag in sight. "I already chose some apples for you, sensei."

Iruka smiled, then took the bag from her and handed over some money. "That's very kind of you, Hara-san."

Kakashi glared. _That won't help you either, Hara-san._

"You're welcome, Iruka-sensei", the merchant gave back.

_You're mine, Iruka-sensei._

„Hara-san, Kakashi-sensei would like to buy vegetables and fruits for him and Pakkun, and I want to show him how to choose the best."

"Oh, how very kind of you, Iruka-sensei", the merchant said and smiled even brighter than before. "Let me assist you, will you?"

"That would be-"

"But Iruka-sensei wanted to help us", Pakkun exclaimed, then jumped up on the stall, right on the oranges, and crushed one with his paw by what looked like accident but Kakashi knew better. "I'm sure he's perfectly fine with doing it alone."

"Oh!", Hara shouted suddenly and waved her hands in the air in front of the pug's face. "Bad dog! Go away! Sh!"

"Don't be rude to Pakkun", Kakashi told her coldly and glared at her. "He's a Konoha shinobi and he's protecting this village like all of us." _And he's on the best way to earn himself a steak._

"Kakashi-sensei is right", Iruka added, looking embarrassed. "I'm afraid you hurt Pakkun's feelings, Hara-san. I think you should apologise."

"I- I- It's a dog!", the merchant exclaimed, then looked at Kakashi who quickly grinned cheerily back, visible in spite of the mask, and winked at her when Iruka didn't look, and she seemed to realize that she'd made a mistake.

_Never challenge the famous Copy-nin! …or his infamous pug, that is…_

"I'm a _nin-dog_", Pakkun huffed, feigning utter humiliation. Kakashi noticed the acting but Iruka looked sympathetically at the little pug. "I'm not just a _dog_."

"Okay, okay." Hara shook her head in defeat. "I'm sorry… Pakkun. I didn't mean to hurt your… feelings." She glared at Kakashi, then made herself busy with some crates next to her.

Kakashi had to keep himself from bouncing. _Great. Problem solved, I guess._

"I'm so sorry, Pakkun", Iruka murmured.

"It's alright", the pug gave back and sniffed fake-miserably. "I'm used to it. People do that to me all the time."

"Oh, really?", Iruka asked, looking like he desperately wanted to hug the dog but didn't dare, afraid to embarrass him further.

"It's fine, Iruka-sensei", Kakashi tried to reassure him. "It's not your fault." _Sooo cute!_

"I know, but-"

"It's really alright, Iruka-sensei", Pakkun said and smiled, then jumped down from the stall again. "I'm fine. Let's buy the fruits and vegetables now."

"Yes", Kakashi agreed. "So, what kind of fruits would you like, Pakkun?"

"Apples?", Iruka asked. "Hara-san has the best in the whole town, you know." He looked up to talk to the merchant but she had turned her back to them and seemed to pretend she didn't notice.

Kakashi grinned. "Yes, what about apples, Pakkun?"

"Don't like them."

"What?", Iruka asked in utter surprise. "But they're delicious. Especially the green ones."

"I prefer the red ones", Kakashi told him. "They're sweeter." _Like you. So sweet and cute and sexy and- Ah… better stop thinking right now._

"Yes, but apples are crunchy. And I prefer sweet fruits when they're soft, but hard fruits are better when sour." The Chuunin laughed a little sheepishly. "It's a matter of consistence for me, I guess. Can't explain it."

"Apples are _eew_", Pakkun threw in and made a face of utter disgust.

"They're not", Iruka contradicted, looking like he was about to pout.

"No, they're not", Kakashi agreed.

"No, they're not", Iruka stated, pouting by now.

"But… but maybe they are for dogs", Kakashi murmured, staring at him. _Sooooo cute and sooooo sexy!_

"Maybe." The Chuunin shrugged and smiled at him, then turned towards the pug again. "What fruits do you like then, Pakkun?"

"Cherries, pineapples, strawberries and… erm… kiwis."

"Oh." Iruka frowned. "That's pretty… well… special."

"Eccentric", Kakashi offered, grinning.

"Like master, like pug, I guess", Pakkun answered, grinning even wider.

"Pakkun!", Iruka laughed. "That's not very nice."

"But true, I guess." Kakashi said mock-seriously and shrugged, causing Iruka to laugh more, a sound that the Copy-nin discovered to be quite addictive.

"I'd really like a pineapple", Pakkun said. "Can we get one, boss?"

_You've never in your life eaten a pineapple._ "Sure."

"Let's see then." Iruka stepped around the stall. "Here they are. Let me show you how to pick one that's ripe enough." He took one of the fruits, pulled at a leaf and ripped it out without much afford. "You see? When you can pull a leaf out easily, they're ripe enough. And you have to make sure they don't have any brown, weak spots."

"Got it, sensei", Kakashi said, grinning.

"Oh." Iruka blushed a little. "I'm sorry, I didn't want it to come out like that."

"No, no!", Kakashi told him hastily. "I didn't mean it like that either!" _Pull yourself together, Hatake! No teasing!_

"Oh." The Chuunin smiled. "'kay then."

_''kay'! He said ''kay'! That's sooooo cute!_ Kakashi stared, captivated. _How can somebody be so cute?! That's even better than pouting and- no, it's not, pouting's better… or saying ''kay'? Mmmh… it's equally cute, I guess… although he's much sexier when he pouts… and when he's angry… and when he-_

"Can we get strawberries, too?", Pakkun asked, clearing his throat.

"Oh… Sure", his master agreed and forced his eyes from Iruka, feeling himself blush a little. "But don't you prefer kiwis? They're looking really good here." _You hate kiwis. But you would kill for strawberries, hu, Pakkun?_

"No, strawberries, please", the dog gave back, then directed an innocent puppy-eyed look at Iruka. "They're best when the boss makes whipped cream for them or coats them in white chocolate."

"I bet that's perfect." Iruka sighed dreamily.

_That sigh! That sigh! I wish I could make him sigh like that for me and- Stop it, Hatake! No naughty thoughts!_

"Maybe the boss could make them for us later and-", Pakkun started.

"Wait!" The Chuunin frowned at Kakashi. "You give Pakkun whipped cream and chocolate? I'm sure that's not good for dogs."

"No, no, I don't", Kakashi assured hastily. _Pakkun, what did you do? He'll get angry at me! Do something!_

"The boss only gives me tiny portions of cream, sensei", Pakkun threw in and nodded eagerly. "And he only coats the tips of the strawberries in chocolate for me and gives me just one a day, at most. He's very careful."

"Oh." Iruka frowned a little further, then smiled again. "I guess that's alright then. If it's only a little bit at a time."

"Tiny little bits", Kakashi assured, inwardly sighing in relief. _Crisis averted._

"'kay." The Chuunin's smile widened. "Then let's choose some strawberries. You have to be careful and take only those without weak spots. And when you buy them already packed in a box, you have to look under the upper layer to make sure those beneath are good, too. You should do that with every fruits or vegetables you buy in boxes."

"Got it." Kakashi nodded, then picked up a box of strawberries and did like Iruka had told him, finding them in best shape. "Let's take these."

"Yes, they're very good", the Chuunin agreed. "And now vegetables?"

"I want eggplants, please", Pakkun told him. "I love them, especially when the boss makes them."

"Really?", Iruka asked and smiled at the dog. "I love eggplants, too!"

"Really?", Pakkun echoed in feigned surprise.

_Really_, Kakashi thought. _We saw him make them for dinner every two to three days._ But he decided to keep this comment to him, just in case Iruka didn't like being stal- spied o- part of stealth training.

"Yes! They're so delicious", Iruka said, nodding. "I like them best in miso soup."

"You know, the boss makes them in the oven, filled with minced meat, tomatoes and cheese, and with tomato sauce over them."

"Sounds great", the Chuunin admitted.

_Yes, it does. Maybe I really should give that a try some day._

"They are. Maybe we should buy eggplants and tomatoes then, and the boss could make filled eggplants for us", Pakkun offered.

_Sure. Just tell me how and I- Wait! He's inviting Iruka over? That's great. Worth a steak definitely, maybe even two or- Oh no! I can't make filled eggplants!_

"Oh, no, I really shouldn't let your boss- I mean, Kakashi-sensei do that", Iruka declined. "We can't just-"

_No no no no no! I can learn it! I can definitely make filled eggplants. I mean, how hard can that be? I was ANBU._

"Sure we can", the nin-dog told the Chuunin, nodding eagerly. "I'm sure the boss doesn't mind." He looked up at Kakashi, smiled brightly and winked.

_Sly dog. Just earned himself a steak, I guess._ "Sure, we can do that."

"Oh." Iruka blinked, surprised, then smiled. "Well, then I'd really like to come over."

"Then that's settled", Pakkun declared. "Let's just buy-"

"Oh! You meant today?", the Chuunin asked. "I'm sorry, I don't have time tonight, I'm meeting Naruto for ramen."

"That's okay, Iruka-sensei", Kakashi told him. "We can do it another day." _Would give me time to learn how to make filled eggplants. For Iruka. For my date w- I mean, for my dinner with Iruka._

"I'd really appreciate that, Kakashi-sensei", Iruka told him and smiled.

"What about tomorrow?", Pakkun asked. "Can we do it tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Iruka frowned, thinking. "I think… Yes, I'm free tomorrow."

"Then would you like to come over tomorrow evening? Let's say, seven o'clock?", Kakashi asked. _Say yes! Say yes! Please please please plea-_

"'kay, that's perfect", the Chuunin said and nodded. "Thank you very much for the invitation, Kakashi-sensei."

"No, thank you for going shopping with us", Pakkun told him.

"Yes, thank you very much, Iruka-sensei", Kakashi agreed. _Yes yes yes yes yes!_

"Now pay for the strawberries, boss", Pakkun advised his master.

"And the pineapple." Kakashi grinned.

"Oh." The dog looked at the fruit sceptically. "Sure."

"Erm… Kakashi-sensei?", Iruka asked.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei?" _He'll not cancel the da- the invitation, will he?_

"Would… would you maybe like to go with me and Naruto for ramen tonight?", the Chuunin offered, blushing a little. "I mean, you invited me for dinner, so maybe I can return the favour this way?" He smiled. "Only if you and Pakkun like ramen, that is."

"I love ramen", Pakkun told him. "And the boss does, too."

_You've eaten ramen as often in your life as you've eaten pineapples._

"So you'll come?" The Chuunin looked at the Copy-nin.

"Sure." Kakashi smiled, inwardly bouncing from joy. _Two da- dinners!_

"Great." Iruka smiled back brightly. "We'll meet at Ichiraku's at half past seven."

"We'll be there", Pakkun told him. "I'll make sure the boss is on time."

"Pakkun!", Kakashi hissed.

"You better do that", Iruka laughed and thus made Kakashi's anger vanish in an instant. "I'm afraid you won't get any ramen if you're late. Naruto told me he'd overcome his personal record tonight."

"I'll be there", the Copy-nin laughed. "Would never miss _that_. And his record is… eleven bowls?"

"Thirteen since last Saturday. But I almost had to carry him home afterwards, so I don't really think he'll top that." Iruka smiled. "See you tonight, Kakashi-sensei, Pakkun." He waved and turned to go home.

"See you", Kakashi gave back, smiling broadly.

"I want my steak now", Pakkun told him when Iruka was out of sight.

"Now? You'll get ramen later."

"Now." Pakkun nodded.

"Okay, okay." Kakashi paid for the fruits, smiled more than brightly at a glaring Hara, then went to search for a butcher.

"He's nice", Pakkun said after a while.

"Hm? Iruka?"

"M-hm. Guess I could start to like him."

"You already like him, don't you?", Kakashi chuckled.

"Maybe. I have to admit you've got a good taste, boss, for a mere human, that is." The dog grinned cheekily.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Please do so." Another grin, then: "He would be a good mate for you."

"He's not a _mate!_"

"Then this other thing, this human-thing…" Pakkun frowned. "'Lover', right?"

"Hmmm. I'd like that." Kakashi nodded.

"I'll help you, boss."

"That's very kind of you, Pakkun", Kakashi laughed.

"Will I get another steak if I teach you how to make filled eggplants?"

"Sure. How do you know?"

"I come around a lot. Everybody likes cute little pugs, you know."

"Sure." Kakashi grinned. "That is, until they know them better."

"Heey!"

* * *

Next chapter: Ramen Fantasies

**Nayru**


	3. Ramen Fantasies

Title: The Right Way   
Fandom: Naruto   
Pairing: KakashixIruka/IrukaxKakashi   
Rating: **M**   
Spoilers: This story will contain **spoilers till manga volume 20/chapter 172 or somewhere around episode 100 of the anime**. Most of them will be only slight.   
Status: Chapter 3 of 18   
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't make money.   
**Warnings:** This story contains **shonen ai (love between men) and yaoi (physical love between men)**. If you don't like these subjects, please don't read any further and refrain from flaming me because of it.

**A/N:**   
'Baka' is Japanese for idiot.   
**Nayru**

* * *

**The Right Way**   
by nayru-kleinefee

Chapter 3 – Ramen Fantasies

"You're late, boss!", Pakkun yelled.

"I _know!_", Kakashi answered without slowing his pace through the crowded streets.

"Then why don't you hurry up?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?", his master hissed back, annoyed. "You're the slow one of us, with your short, crooked legs."

"Wha- What? Short and crooked?! My legs are perfect!"

"Sure. If you want to _waddle_ through life."

"WADDLE?!", Pakkun shouted indignantly.

"Waddle", Kakashi confirmed.

"I don't waddle! And besides, I'm not the one of us who had to stand in front of the mirror for _hours_ and- Hey! Be careful, lady! Those high-heels are dangerous!" The dog turned his head in his run and glared back at a pair of legs, then bumped against another one in front of him. "Ouch!"

"This doesn't work." Kakashi stopped, turned around and glanced down at his dog. "I'm going to carry you over the roofs. In this part of the town they're too far apart for you to jump", he announced and bent down. _Because of your short, crooked legs._

"No way, boss!", Pakkun growled indignantly and took a step back and out of reach. "What if somebody sees us?"

"Then they see me carrying one of my nin-dogs. Where's the problem?" The Copy-nin sighed, straightened up again and shook his head. _Dogs._

"I'll _so_ not be seen being carried by anybody!"

"Why not?"

"Would you like everybody to know somebody carried you around? For example this green, loud Gai-person?"

"That's different", Kakashi told him. _And no pictures, Hatake! You definitely don't want to imagine THAT!_

"Why?"

"Because we're both humans. And male. And he's _Gai_."

"Where's the difference? I'm male, too!"

"But you're a dog. People carry their dogs around all the time."

"They carry their pet-dogs", Pakkun corrected, looking disgusted. "I'm a nin-dog!"

"Now, really, Pakkun! It's fun when you do this 'I'm a nin-dog, have respect'-thing to other people, but right now-"

"It's different! I'm not a pet! I'm your colleague, so to say! You wouldn't carry one of your fellow human shinobi around either!"

"I would carry Iruka." Kakashi sighed. "Whenever he'd let me." A dreamy smile formed itself under his mask, and the Copy-nin stared in blissful imagination at something only he could see. _And he would lay his arms around my neck… and rest his head against my chest…_

"Boss?"

"Hmm?" _And then he'd look up at me and smile, and I'd bend my head down to his face, and he'd pull down my mask and tilt his head and then finally ki-_

"Here are people, you know…"

"What? Oh!" Kakashi felt himself blush, thankfully hidden under his mask, and took a quick look around, but nobody seemed to have noticed his odd behaviour. Or taken it for one of his usual odd behaviours.

"So, can we go now?", Pakkun asked. "We're really late by now."

"Let me carry you and we'll be there in no time."

"I told you, boss: Me no pet, me no carry."

"Pakkun…", Kakashi growled. _That dog's driving me crazy! I should just leave him here and go to Iruka alone and just hope I don't screw up._ He shook his head. _Yeah, sure… How likely is that?_

"No way, boss." The pug shook his head stubbornly.

Kakashi sighed, then decided to play his trump card. "They have beef ramen."

"No wa-" A moment of silence, then a suspicious look. "Beef ramen?"

"Yes. With lots of meat, I heard."

"Oh." Suspicion and greed fought visibly on Pakkun's face.

"M-hm. Almost as much meat as noodles, somebody told me." The Copy-nin nodded and suppressed a smile, knowing the little dog would see it in spite of the mask. _Too bad I know your weak spots, puggy._

"Then… then…" Pakkun frowned, seeming uncertain, but his master saw that greed had already won over suspicion. Through knockout. First round.

"Just see it as… giving a lift", Kakashi offered. _It wouldn't make any difference, but it sounds better than 'carrying', hu?_

"A lift?" The frown on the little pug's face deepened, then: "Sounds fair to me…"

"Perfect." His master bent down, all but grabbed the nin-dog and was on the roofs in no time, heading for the Ichiraku's.

"If you tell, you're dead", Pakkun threatened.

"I'm terrified. Want to gnaw me to death?" Kakashi chuckled.

"I could tell your favourite Chuunin what we've been doing every day for the last two months, ever since you saw him pick up that loud blond boy from your first training session", Pakkun gave back lightly.

"You wouldn't!" The Copy-nin stopped dead in the middle of a rooftop and glared at the dog in his arm. "Don't you dare!", he hissed furiously.

"Hey, hey! Easy, boss", the nin-dog tried to placate him hastily. "I didn't think about it, I'm sorry."

"Better be", Kakashi hissed, then went for the ramen place again.

"Boss?", Pakkun asked after some time of uncomfortable silence. "I'm really sorry, boss. And I would never do that."

"It would hurt Iruka", his master only gave back. "I don't want him to get hurt." _Least of all because of me._

"I'm sorry, boss", the dog repeated, sounding miserably.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it." _And I know it was wrong to sta- do stealth tr-_ Kakashi sighed. _To stalk him._

"Thanks, boss."

"Look, there we are already." Kakashi jumped down from the roof to the street near the Ichiraku's and set the nin-dog down to the ground before him carefully. "How late are we?", he asked when he straightened up.

Pakkun looked around the streets in search for a clock. "Five minutes, boss. That's on time for you." He grinned.

"I hope Iruka won't be angry at me." The Copy-nin scratched his head. "He's always very punctual."

"We'll see." The nin-dog shrugged, then turned and approached the ramen place, Kakashi on his heels.

"Good evening, Iruka-sensei", he greeted the Chuunin when they arrived. "Hello, Naruto." He took a seat on the counter next to Iruka on the Chuunin's side not occupied by Naruto, then lifted Pakkun up to sit on the counter.

"Good evening, Kakashi-sensei. Good evening, Pakkun", Iruka greeted back and smiled brightly at them. "You're almost on time. I'm impressed."

"The boss couldn't wait to see you again, Iruka-sensei", Pakkun told him, grinning.

_PAKKUN!_

"Oh." The Chuunin blushed. "That's- that's-"

"HEY!", Naruto yelled suddenly and lifted his head from the now empty bowl of ramen he'd previously been absorbed in. "What's Bakashi-sensei doing here?"

"'Bakashi-sensei'?" Iruka's eyes went wide in shock. "Naruto! You can't talk like that about your sensei!"

"Ba- Ba- Bakashi", Pakkun coughed, suppressing a laugh. "Bakashi!"

"Pakkun…", Kakashi growled. _This is so embarrassing! And all in front of Iruka! He will laugh about me now and then he will-_

"Pakkun!", Iruka shouted indignantly, thus surprising the Copy-nin immensely. "How can you laugh about that? It's not funny, it's… it's…" He broke off, failing in his search for words, then turned towards Kakashi and blushed brightly. "I'm so sorry, Kakashi-sensei", he mumbled.

"Maa, it's alright, Iruka-sensei", Kakashi reassured him while he inwardly enjoyed the attention and care from the Chuunin. "There's nothing you would have to apologise for." _And I'll make sure Naruto pays for it double tomorrow._

"He's right, Iruka-sensei", Naruto told him. "It's not your fault he's such a lazy baka, you know."

_Maybe more than double._

"Naruto!" Iruka blushed even more, then he turned around to glare at his former student. "I don't want to hear something like that from you ever again, hear me?", he growled, anger darkening his voice. "And you will apologise for your behaviour. Now!"

"But he really is always lazy, Iruka-sensei", Naruto whined. "And if you think 'Bakashi-sensei' is bad, then you should hear the names Sasuke's calling him!"

_Then you'll pay double and Sasuke triple tomorrow. I'm sure I can think of something to make your day unforgettable._ Kakashi glared at his student before he looked at the flushed and enraged Chuunin beside him. _Although this sight is definitely worth being called a baka…_

"Naruto…", Iruka said calmly, his face red from anger. "You will apologise NOW!"

Kakashi stared at the Chuunin, captivated and enraptured. _Wow, he's unbelievably sexy when he's angry. And he isn't even angry at me, that's perfect. I wish I could use my Sharingan on him now to memorize this sight… but with the luck I usually have, I'm almost totally sure that somebody will notice it and ask questions… poor me…_

"'m orry", Naruto mumbled, but when the Jounin reluctantly forced his eyes away from Iruka for a second, he saw his student stare down at his bowl of ramen with a look that clearly said, 'I only do this because otherwise Iruka-sensei won't buy me any more ramen'.

"I don't think Kakashi-sensei could hear you", Iruka told him, still glaring.

Kakashi squirmed in his seat to get a better look. _Maybe if I lift my hitai-ate just a little bit and only take a peek at him, then-_

"I said, 'I'm sorry'", the blond boy repeated and finally looked up at his former and actual sensei.

_Ah, damn! Too late now…_

Iruka sighed, then turned around to face Kakashi. "I'm really sorry, Kakashi-sensei", he said again. "I don't know what he's thinking sometimes…"

"It's alright, Iruka-sensei", the Copy-nin reassured him. "It's not your fault. And I'll make sure tomorrow that Naruto and Sasuke learn their lesson." He flinched a little as the last sentence left his mouth against his will. _Oh no! Now Iruka will get angry at me for being mean to his precious Naruto and he'll yell at me and not come tomorrow and-_

To his utter surprise, Iruka grinned impishly. "That's a good idea, Kakashi-sensei", he answered.

_Oh._ Kakashi stared at the grin. _Maybe if I'm really quick now, he won't notice when I use my Sharingan on him. Or I could tell him I have something in my eye and-_

"Hey!", Naruto yelled. "You say it's okay? You don't even know what that pervert's up to, Iruka-sensei!"

"Naruto!" The Chuunin spun around and glared down at the boy. "Don't call Kakashi-sensei a pervert!"

"But he is!"

"I'm sure he is not!"

Naruto snorted. "He reads _porn_. In _public!_"

"That's- that's not…" Iruka frowned. "That doesn't give you the right to call him names either."

"Hrn", Naruto huffed, then pouted.

"I'm sorry", Iruka repeated towards Kakashi and shook his head.

"I've been called worse", the Jounin told him. _And I've never been defended like that from it before._

The Chuunin shook his head again. "Just make sure they learn their lesson tomorrow", he said, then a little grin built itself on his face. "Unfortunately, in the Academy we're not allowed to spank the students anymore…" He grinned wider and winked at Kakashi without Naruto noticing.

_Oh Kami, he really shouldn't grin like that, talk about spanking with me and wink at me at the same time! He's just gotten himself in the acute danger of being pounced and- No, bad Hatake! Don't think about that! You know what will happen if you think about touching him and kissing him and making him sigh and moan and writhe and-_

"Spanking?!", Naruto shouted, shocked, effectively snapping Kakashi out of his increasingly naughty thoughts.

"Yes", Iruka answered and shrugged lightly while the Copy-nin noticed him suppressing a sadistic smirk. "What do you think are the long rulers for? And why do you think there are still so many ropes in every classroom? They sure were not always just for training knots, at least not in the way they're used now."

_Oh, hell, no! No pictures, please! Don't imagine him being tied up on your bed and naked and moaning and begging and- No!_

"R-ropes?", Naruto asked and stared disbelievingly at his former sensei.

_Or myself tied up somewhere and he above me, grinning like that and talking to me and telling me I've been a very naughty boy and need to be punished and then-_

"OW!", Kakashi yelled and looked down at his hand under Pakkun's paw. "You're standing on my fingers!", he accused the pug.

"What?", the dog asked innocently, then looked down and lifted his paw. "Oh! Oh, I'm sorry, boss. Seems that I got _lost in thoughts…_" He looked reproachfully up at his master.

"Oh." Kakashi blushed brightly under his mask. "Ne-never mind then."

"Is everything alright, Kakashi-sensei?", Iruka asked. "You look uncomfortable."

"Everything's fine", the Copy-nin said hastily. _Fine. More than fine. Fine-fine. Spanking fine, so to sa- No! Bad!_

"Are you sure? You-"

"What about ramen now?", Pakkun interrupted the Chuunin.

"Oh! Sure!" Iruka smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I totally forgot about that. What kind of flavour would you like, Pakkun?"

"Beef ramen", the dog told him immediately.

"I'd like vegetable ramen", Kakashi ordered at the owner of the shop. _Vegetables. Vegetables are safe. They don't have anything in common with ropes or rulers or tying up or spanking or Iruka in my bed or on my kitchen table or against my wall or on my-_

"And for me chicken!", Naruto yelled.

_Right. Ramen. Think about ramen, Hatake!_

"You won't get any more ramen from me tonight", Iruka told the boy. "Don't think I'll forget your behaviour that easily."

_Yes, and you've also been a naughty boy, Kakashi, and Iruka-sensei needs to pun- Ramen!_

"But Iruka-sensei", Naruto whined. "I only had six bowls yet! And I wanted to break my record tonight!"

_Ramen. Ramen. Ramen. Ramen._

"Not my problem. Better think twice the next time before you insult Kaka-" Iruka broke off and blushed a little. "One of your teachers."

_Ramen. Ramen. Ra- hu? Did I just miss something?_

"But-"

"No discussion", the Chuunin said sternly. "You're free to stay here with us but I won't buy you any more ramen tonight."

"You're so mean, Iruka-sensei", the blond boy grumbled.

"Sometimes." Iruka grinned at Kakashi, then turned towards the owner of the ramen shop. "I'd like miso ramen, please."

"Then it's beef, vegetable and miso ramen."

"And please don't make salt into Pakkun's", Kakashi added. "It's not good for dogs." _Pakkun. That's good. Safe ground to talk about._

"Sure." The man nodded, then turned.

"You really are very careful when it's about Pakkun's health, Kakashi-sensei", Iruka said admiringly.

"He's a very good friend of mine", the Copy-nin told him, inwardly cringing at the confession Pakkun would certainly make sure he'd not forget in a looong time. "I care about all of my friends."

"Oh, that's really very-"

"He's certainly not caring like that about _us_", Naruto huffed indignantly, his arms crossed over his chest.

Kakashi glared at his student. _I certainly would if you had a better feeling for right times and places, brat…_

Iruka rolled his eyes, then turned towards the boy. "Naruto, I'm sure Kakashi-sensei cares a lot about you."

"He let us do dog-sitting today", the boy complained. "And my stupid dog was bigger than me!"

"It also was older than you", Kakashi told his student. "Therefore it couldn't be dangerous for you."

"But it kept dragging me around and-"

"You picked it to show Sasuke and Sakura how much of a man you are", the Copy-nin stated dryly, not saying that he'd picked that particular dog in full awareness of how Naruto would react to it.

"But… but…" The blond boy obviously wanted to say something but seemed at a loss of words.

"You picked it?", Iruka laughed. "Why did I know that?"

"No fair, Iruka-sensei! Don't laugh about me!", Naruto complained. "Bakashi-pervert-sensei has a bad influence on you!"

"Naruto!", the Chuunin yelled.

"Never mind, Iruka-sensei!" The boy jumped down from his chair. "If I don't get any more ramen tonight, I'll better go home now and get some sleep. Good night, Iruka-sensei!" He flung himself at his former teacher and hugged him tightly. "And be careful, or Bakashi-pervert-sensei's perversity will rub off on you!", he yelled back over his shoulder while he already ran towards his home.

Iruka sighed. "Kids."

"He's noisy", Pakkun announced. "And orange."

"Naruto's a good kid", the Chuunin said softly.

"You're right", Kakashi agreed. "And he'll be a good shinobi one day. Once he stops picking always the biggest dog."

Iruka laughed. "That's true." He shook his head, then smiled warmly at the Jounin. "I'm glad you teach him now. I know you'll take good care of him."

"Promised." Kakashi smiled back, then looked up as the ramen was placed before him. "Thank you very much."

"Would you like something to drink, too?", Iruka asked. "Water? Or sake maybe?"

"My, Iruka-sensei", Kakashi purred before he could stop himself. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" _Oh no, no teasing!_

"Maybe", the Chuunin answered to his surprise, then grinned back impishly and laughed, blushing a little. "Could we have a bowl of water and a bottle sake with two cups, please?", he ordered.

"Sure", the chief nodded, then turned and soon placed a bowl of water in front of Pakkun and a trail with a bottle and two small cups in front of Kakashi.

"Well then", Iruka said, took the bottle and filled both cups. "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu", Kakashi and Pakkun gave back. The nin-dog started slurping down his noodles immediately but his master was distracted by Iruka looking at him without touching his food.

"Is everything alright, Iruka-sensei?", he asked, frowning.

"What?" The Chuunin blinked. "Oh. Oh!" He blushed brightly. "I'm- I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei, I just got…" He looked down at his noodles.

"You got?", Kakashi asked, then habitually took advantage of his companion's distraught state and wolfed down his food at lightning's speed.

"I got a little lost in thoughts, I guess", Iruka admitted, then looked up again, right after the Copy-nin had tugged his mask back into place. "I just- Hey! You've already finished eating?!"

"Yes", Kakashi answered, confused and frowning. "Was that wrong?"

"Yes! I- I mean, no!" Iruka blushed again, even harder this time, then broke his chopsticks apart and forcefully slammed them into his noodles. "It's nothing", he mumbled and took a mouthful.

"But- I- Wha- What?", Kakashi stammered, even more confused than before. He had done something wrong, it seemed, but he couldn't get what that could possibly be. _Is Iruka angry now? I didn't tease him, so why-_

"I've seen it", Pakkun announced suddenly.

"REALLY?!", Iruka asked and snapped his head towards him, then coughed because of the noodles in his mouth.

"Sure. The boss doesn't wear the mask when he sleeps." The dog shrugged and pointed at his bowl of ramen. "This is really good."

_My mask? Why-_ Kakashi's eyes widened in realisation. _He wanted to see my face!_ He looked at the Chuunin next to him, but Iruka had already turned his head back to his food and was now making himself busy with eating, face still flushed a bright red.

"Don't you want to ask what the boss looks like, Iruka-sensei?", Pakkun asked, grinning devilishly.

Iruka chewed carefully, then swallowed before he answered, "No, wouldn't be right. And besides, I don't think you'd tell me."

"Yes, you're probably right." The pug nodded and grinned at him, then at his master. "And by the way, it's hard for me to tell whether a human is attractive or not, you know, so even if the boss was the ugliest man that ever-"

"Hey!", Kakashi yelled indignantly. "I'm sitting right here, mind you!"

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei", Iruka told him, bright blush still in place. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's okay", the Copy-nin answered. "It's not that you jumped me and tried to yank the mask down by force."

"Somebody did _that?_", the Chuunin asked incredulously.

"Anko. And Genma helped. Didn't succeed, though."

"Oh." Iruka frowned. "Could have guessed it was them."

"Well, Genma… he's Genma." Kakashi grinned, knowing that he didn't have to say more. "And Anko always is a little… direct, I think I should call it", he chuckled.

"That's a very nice word", Iruka laughed.

The Copy-nin winked. "I can be nice, you know."

"I know." The Chuunin smiled warmly, then turned his attention back to his noodles, blush fading slowly.

Kakashi suppressed a dreamy sigh, took his cup of sake and kept watching him, not needing to turn around to know there was a broad grin plastered all over Pakkun's face.

* * *

Next Chapter: Torture Plans

**Nayru**


	4. Torture Plans

Title: The Right Way   
Fandom: Naruto   
Pairing: KakashixIruka/IrukaxKakashi   
Rating: **M**   
Spoilers: This story will contain **spoilers till manga volume 20/chapter 172 or somewhere around episode 100 of the anime**. Most of them will be only slight.   
Status: Chapter 4 of 18   
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't make money.   
**Warnings:** This story contains **shonen ai (love between men) and yaoi (physical love between men)**. If you don't like these subjects, please don't read any further and refrain from flaming me because of it.

* * *

**The Right Way**   
by nayru-kleinefee

Chapter 4 – Torture Plans

"No!" Iruka's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yes! I'm not kidding", Kakashi told him and nodded. "Gai was so roaring drunk, he suddenly declared it was time for physical exercise and tried to convince us all to go swimming in the river. Me and Genma and Raidou and Asuma. And even Kurenai and Anko!"

"Really?! Them too? What did they say?"

"Kurenai was… not amused. And Asuma was ready to kill when Gai offered to help her out of her dress." The Copy-nin winked. "As for Anko… she said it was too cold." _But with the way she looked at Gai, I didn't have the impression that she would have minded the help-to-get-naked part…_ He shuddered.

"And then?" Iruka leaned closer, eyes curious and full of mischief, lips and cheeks flushed a little from laughter and sake and a stray lock of his hair falling into his face.

_Want me to help you get naked?_ Kakashi blinked. "Then… oh, yes! Then Gai decided to help us 'lose our Youthful Bashfulness' and ran out of the bar. We followed just in time to hear him announce he'd go swimming now and see him take off his boxers, green ones of course." _And I definitely could have lived on quite happily without having seen that…_

"He… he really got naked?", Iruka breathed.

"Yes." The Jounin nodded. _And as funny as it was, I don't want to remember anything of it now, thankyouverymuch, brain._

"Outside?" The eyes widened even more.

"Yes." Another nod. _And he scarred three pedestrians for life with it, judging from their looks._

"And went to swim in the river?", Iruka asked in a that-can't-be-true-but-I-_so_-hope-it's-true-please-tell-me-it's-true tone.

"Yes." Kakashi nodded again. _And by the look Anko gave him, especially his… lower regions, she seriously pondered going in the water with him… But I won't tell you that. I don't want to risk that you run away screaming like I almost did back then…_

"In _December?!_" The Chuunin's eyes were big like saucers by now.

"Yes. In deepest, coldest, fiercest December with almost one metre of snow lying on top of the frozen river", Kakashi told him. _Heh… he looks like a guppy right now… but a very cute Iruka-guppy…_

"And… and what did you do?"

"We let him go there." _Because trying to stop him would have meant to touch him._

"No!", Iruka whispered incredulously before he went to biting his lower lip in excitement.

"Yes…", Kakashi heard himself say, mouth on autopilot while he stared at the Chuunin's teeth and lip. _Don't you want to bite me instead? I wouldn't mind at all. And you can choose freely where you want to bi-_

"Kakashi-sensei…" He saw Iruka release his lower lip and instead stuck it out in a pout.

"Hn?" The Copy-nin forced his eyes to the Chuunin's. _Teeth… lips… pout… lips… kiss… maybe I can ki- Oh. Right. Talk. Have to talk right now… but talking's bad… kissing's much better…_

"Don't be mean and tease me… Tell me, please. I want to know what happened next!" Iruka was practically bouncing on his seat by now.

_Know… what know? About… Gai, right._ Kakashi blinked several times when the thought of his Eternal Rival butt-naked effectively cleared his mind. "Right. He practically dragged us with him all the way, still butt-naked, and then called us sissies altogether for not wanting to go in with him. I've never before or after heard Gai use such language!"

"And- and you really let him swim in the freezing water?", Iruka asked, breathless.

"First I really thought about letting him", Kakashi admitted, grinning at the cute, almost child-like expression on the Chuunin's face. "You know, I thought that maybe he'd catch a Flu Out Of Hell and then I'd be free from his challenges for a couple of weeks." He shook his head. "But then I thought, 'Hey, Hatake, what kind of flu would dare to come near such a Noble Green Beast in the Springtime of his Youth?', and I decided to safe him. Or the flu, that is."

Iruka laughed and coughed on the mouthful of sake he'd just meant to swallow. "H-how?", he choked out, still giggling.

"I cast a fire jutsu on the river and told Gai the snow had melted and it wouldn't be a worthy challenge anymore to swim in warm water." Kakashi winked at the Chuunin. "And he really believed me and praised my Noble Spirit for wanting a Real Challenge." At that, the Jounin made a thumbs-up at the laughing Chuunin, imitating his Eternal Rival. _Oh Kami! Did I really just do that?!_

"Oh- Oh my-" Iruka started to laugh even harder. "Gai and- and drunk and- and-", he choked out before another wave of laughter hit him and shook him so much he almost fell backwards from his chair.

"Hey, be careful!", Kakashi laughed, then stood up hastily and reached out to catch him. To his utter surprise, the Chuunin wrapped his arms around his shoulders, held tight and buried his head into the Copy-nin's chest, still laughing like mad. _Oh Kami, he's so close and warm and smelling so good and he's laughing and that's perfect and he's flushed and his head is on my chest and-_

"I… I'm sorry", Iruka finally managed to force out, then straightened up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I think I had a little too much sake when I'm this hilarious."

"That's no problem, Iruka-sensei", Kakashi told him while he desperately tried to regain his wits and composure, then sat back onto his chair. _Touch… warm… teeth… lips… pout… ki- No! Behave, Hatake! Don't go there! You definitely don't want to show him how much you liked that, and you know you will if you keep thinking about this! Kami, let me survive this without embarrassing myself…_

"That's nice", the Chuunin said. "But I guess I really should stop drinking now."

"You don't have to", Pakkun told him suddenly and looked up from his just finished third bowl of beef ramen. "I bet the boss would be delighted to carry you home, Iruka-sensei." He grinned cheekily.

"Pakkun!", Kakashi hissed. _Is he doing that on purpose?_

"I don't think you'll have to, Kakashi-sensei", Iruka told him, blushing a little but still smiling. "It's already quite late, and we both have to get up early to meet our students tomorrow." He frowned, then grinned. "And at least one of us likes being on time."

"No fair", Kakashi defended himself but grinned back. "It's patience training."

"Sure." The Chuunin laughed. "I can only hope it'll work on Naruto." Then he grinned impishly. "But maybe you should be on time tomorrow so you have more time to punish him and Sasuke."

"A very good idea, sensei", the Copy-nin answered. "I never knew you were so… what did Naruto say? Mean."

"I can be if I have to", Iruka gave back, then looked at Pakkun. "Do you want another bowl?"

"No, thank you, I'm full."

"I'm really surprised you could eat three bowls without getting stomach-ache", Iruka said. "If I think about eating three bowls of ramen that big compared to my size…"

_And a big steak only one hour before we came here. And some strawberries. And that bite of the pineapple, but I think that doesn't count because he spat it out again almost immediately. If I didn't know better, I'd suspect there were at least three similar dogs that swapped places from time to time. __Kakashi grinned._ But there's only one, thank Kami.

"Do you want anything else, Kakashi-sensei?", Iruka asked.

_You, please. As takeaway._ "No, thank you."

"Then we should call it a night", the Chuunin decided. "After all, I've got an invitation for dinner tomorrow and I don't want to be tired then." He grinned and blushed a little, then paid for the food and drinks, ignoring the Jounin's attempt to pay for his and Pakkun's share.

"After you", Kakashi said while he set Pakkun down on the floor again, then he followed the dog and the Chuunin outside. _And you don't look at his butt, Hatake! Behave!_

"What direction do you live?", Iruka asked him outside the ramen shop.

"That way." Kakashi pointed to his left.

"Oh." Iruka smiled, looking a little disappointed. "I live the other way. Then we have to-"

"We could walk you home, Iruka-sensei", the Jounin offered. _Please? I promise I will behave._

"Good idea, boss." Pakkun nodded. "I'd really like to walk a little after that much food."

The Chuunin smiled brightly. "I'd like that."

"Then let's go", Kakashi said, inwardly bouncing of joy.

They walked in comfortable silence some time before Iruka spoke up again. "Would you like me to bring something tomorrow? Maybe a desert?"

"I don't kn-", Kakashi started.

"The boss will make strawberries with white chocolate for us", Pakkun threw in, grinning. "Or do you prefer whipped cream, sensei?"

"Oh, that's-" Iruka smiled. "White chocolate would be perfect. But you really don't have to go to so much trouble for me, Kakashi-sensei."

"That's no trouble at all", the Copy-nin reassured him. _If Pakkun knows how to make proper chocolate strawberries, that is…_

"Then I could bring sake", Iruka offered. "And make a salad?"

"That would be great", Kakashi said and ignored Pakkun's snort at the mentioning of the latter.

"'kay then." The Chuunin smiled, then asked, "What do you plan to do to Naruto and Sasuke tomorrow?"

"Hmm, haven't decided yet." Kakashi frowned, thinking. "Maybe I could make them drain a swamp. Or clean a cowshed. Something that stinks and has them working their little butts off."

"What about going and collecting those nasty Inatika-mushrooms?", Iruka suggested. "They stink like hell and the boys would have to search for them in the swamp area south of the town. And I heard the hospital needs them for some kind of medicine, so you could even say it's a mission."

"Sensei!" Kakashi looked at him admiringly. "And I always thought _I_ was mean!"

Iruka blushed a little. "So you like the idea?"

"It's perfect! How did you think that up?"

"Well…" The Chuunin blushed a little more. "Maybe I… had to do it… myself…" He grinned sheepishly.

"Really?!" Kakashi laughed. "What did you do to deserve that?"

"When I was ten, I… enriched my Academy sensei's shower foam with ink…" Iruka's grin widened and grew mischievous. "I smelled of Inatika for two days but his whole body was blue for five."

"I'm really glad you aren't my student." Kakashi laughed hard and almost stumbled in his walk because of that. "And to whom should I go for advice then?"

"Glad I could help you", Iruka answered, still grinning. "What about Sakura?", he asked then.

"They're a team, so they'll suffer as a team", the Copy-nin decided. "That'll make sure the boys learn their lesson quicker." _And if Sakura joined in calling me names, what I highly suspect, she'll be punished for it, too._

"Yeah, an angry female team-mate would have stopped me from quite a lot of the things I did when I was younger", Iruka admitted.

"Already a ladies' man back then", Kakashi accused and felt his stomach tighten a little.

"No, I- I- It's not-" The Chuunin blushed brightly. "It's not like that, Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh, how is it then?", the Jounin asked before he could stop himself.

"It's… it's…" Iruka blushed deeper. "I only… wanted to say that… that… that if I was in Naruto's age, I would be afraid of Sakura being angry at me", he finally stammered, then looked up. "Oh, look, we're already here. That's my apartment block."

"Oh." Kakashi did his best to hide his disappointment at the sight of the familiar house. "Then…"

"Yes…" Iruka half turned towards the front door of the house but then seemed to hesitate and turned back. "I… do you…"

"Yes?", Kakashi asked.

"I was thinking… I…" The Chuunin bit his lower lip, looking uncertain. "Do you maybe want…" He blushed a little.

_Sure I want. Whatever it is._ "Yes, Iruka-sensei?"

"I…" Iruka shook his head, then smiled. "It's nothing, Kakashi-sensei", he said. "Thank you for the evening. It was very nice with you both. I look forward to tomorrow."

"We too", Kakashi answered. "Have a good night, Iruka-sensei."

"Thank you, have a good night, too. Good night, Pakkun." The Chuunin smiled again, then turned and entered the house.

"Can we go home now?", Pakkun asked after a while that had his master still standing in front of the door and staring at it lost in thoughts of brown hair and an addictive smile disappearing behind it.

"Hm? Sure." Kakashi turned around and followed. _I wished Iruka had invited me inside, just for a cup of tea or such… but I guess he didn't even think once of doing so… maybe next time…_

"Iruka-sensei likes you", his pug told him after some time.

"How do you know?", the Copy-nin asked suspiciously.

"He wanted to see your face."

"That doesn't say anything about whether he likes me or not. Almost everybody I know wants to see it."

"Yes, but he didn't ask me how you look like."

Kakashi frowned. "So?"

"So he doesn't only want to know but wants you to show him, boss", the dog told him and rolled his eyes. "Really, aren't you supposed to be a genius?"

"My mind doesn't work well when I'm around Iruka", Kakashi admitted, shrugging. "So you think that's a sign that he likes me back?"

"Yes, boss."

"Hm."

"And he made sure you smell like him. That's a very strong sign." Pakkun nodded.

"He made sure I smell like him?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. When he came close and rubbed his head against you. And believe me, you smell like him now. Everybody with a good enough nose will know."

"He was laughing!" _And hugging me and warm and smelling good and-_

"If you say that, boss", Pakkun said, sounding highly doubtful. "I say, he wanted to mark you as his."

"He's not a dog!" _Although I'd like him to mark me as his… and I mark him as mine…_

"So, what did he do then?", Pakkun sniffed indignantly. "Why did he come that close if he didn't want to mark you?"

"He hugged me." Kakashi smiled dreamily.

"Hugging, hu?"

"Yes, it's like… coming close to get ruffled."

"Oh." Pakkun frowned, obviously thinking that over. "Well, whether he marked you or hugged you, the result is the same then", he decided finally. "He likes you."

"M-hm." The Copy-nin smiled again. "I'd like that."

"I know, boss. But the next time you want to have… let's say _that_ kind of thoughts about him, make sure he's not around, will you? If he or that loud, orange kid had turned to look at you that moment, you'd have been in real trouble to explain why you were practically drooling at his sight."

"What do you-" Kakashi blushed when he remembered a certain occasion involving Iruka talking about tying up and spanking. "Oh."

"Yes", Pakkun said dryly. "Believe me, boss, I don't care what you do with him once he's your mate or lover or whatever, and I certainly don't want to know it, but please make sure you don't scare him away before that."

"So anxious suddenly? You really, really like him, hu?" Kakashi smiled. _I've never before seen you so interested in another human except me._

"He's… nice."

"Iruka's more than nice. He's perfect and-"

"No, boss! Please, not again!" Pakkun rolled his eyes. "Okay, Iruka-sensei's more than nice, I admit it. And I… like him. But I don't want to hear that blushing-smiling-angry-perfect stuff again."

"'kay." The Copy-nin sighed.

"''KAY'?! Boss, you…" The dog groaned. "You didn't just say ''kay', did you?"

"Oh. Hehe… I did?" Kakashi scratched his head sheepishly.

"Hrmph. You're hopeless."

"Maybe." The Copy-nin sighed again.

"Not 'maybe', certainly."

"I know. It's Iruka." Kakashi shrugged, and they walked on in silence.

"Will be a tough day tomorrow", Pakkun announced after a while.

"M-hm. First, torturing the kids…"

"Without getting any of those smelling mushrooms on you! I will not show you how to make filled eggplants or chocolate strawberries when you stink, boss!"

"Alright, I got it. Second, buying eggplants and the other stuff for the dinner. Third, cleaning the apartment. Fourth, cooking… Tough." _But at least I know how to do steps one to three…_

"I'll help you, boss."

"Thanks."

"But you'll have to deal with Iruka-sensei alone then."

"What?", Kakashi asked, surprised. "You'll be there, too, won't you?"

"Boss, I might not know much about that 'dating'-stuff, but I'm quite sure there shouldn't be more than two people, preferably from the same species."

"But… but… What shall I do with him?" _Apart from what I want to do with him but better not do with him to avoid never being allowed to do anything with him ever again and-_

Pakkun rolled his eyes. "Boss, really."

"No, I mean, who'll stop me from… from being stupid and making Iruka angry?"

"I'm quite sure a genius will manage that on his own…"

"But… but…" _But how?_

"Boss…", Pakkun growled. "You're a human. You're supposed to be the most intelligent species around, and you want to tell me you don't know how to get yourself a mate?" He snorted. "I can't believe that there are so many little, noisy humans running around in this town."

"Iruka's not a _mate!_"

"'kay, boss, I-" The pug's eyes widened. "Hell, he's contagious!"

Kakashi laughed. "He's just so cute, even you want to be a little like him."

"That's not true! I certainly don't want to be _cute!_"

"Sure…" Kakashi chuckled.

"Okay, that's it! I'll be _so_ out tomorrow the minute he enters the apartment. I'll not get any more of this Iruka-'kay-stuff on me!"

"You can't", his master begged. "Please, Pakkun. Just… just this once." _I'm frightened, Pakkun. Please don't force me to say it out loud. And please help me!_

"Boss, that's not-"

"Besides, Iruka believes it's all about you", Kakashi reasoned. "I'm cooking for my beloved puppy, forgot?" _Oh Kami, now that sounds wrong!_

"Oh no, never say _that_ again, boss!", Pakkun growled.

"But you have to stay. At least for a while, please. Just to make sure I… I…" _I don't want to screw up and ruin it. Whatever this 'it' is already…_

"I'll make sure you behave, boss." The pug sighed. "But you make sure to ask him out for a date alone, will you?"

"…Yes." _Maybe. If I can find the right way to ask him._

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll ask him to go out with me alone", Kakashi mumbled. _I definitely want that. And I can do that. … I hope…_

"Perfect, boss." Pakkun shook his head. "Just make sure you sound a little more enthusiastic when you ask him."

"That's not easy, you know!"

"Sure, boss. He's a tough cookie."

"I didn't say that, Pakkun!"

"I know, boss…"

"I'll ask Iruka out tomorrow." _I can do that._

"You'll ask Iruka-sensei out tomorrow, boss", the nin-dog confirmed.

"And he'll say yes." _I hope…_

"And he'll say yes, boss."

"Sure he will." Kakashi nodded. _He will._

"Unless you burn the food." Pakkun grinned.

"Heey!"

* * *

Next chapter: Mission: Dinner Preparations

**Nayru**


	5. Mission: Dinner Preparations

Title: The Right Way   
Fandom: Naruto   
Pairing: KakashixIruka/IrukaxKakashi   
Rating: **M**   
Spoilers: This story will contain **spoilers till manga volume 20/chapter 172 or somewhere around episode 100 of the anime**. Most of them will be only slight.   
Status: Chapter 5 of 18   
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't make money.   
**Warnings:** This story contains **shonen ai (love between men) and yaoi (physical love between men)**. If you don't like these subjects, please don't read any further and refrain from flaming me because of it.   
**A/N:**   
Sorry for the repost, but the first time, 2/3 of the chapter were in italics. And that's just the reason why I do the HTML-tagging myself and never again will let this side do it like I tried with the former upload... Sorry again.

* * *

**The Right Way**   
by nayru-kleinefee

Chapter 5 – Mission: Dinner Preparations

"Paws off! Now!"

"I just wanted-"

"Paws. Off. The. Meat!", Kakashi growled while he stirred the tomato sauce on the stove. _Careful… no spilling… keep stirring… I hate cooking… no spilling…_

"Alright, boss", Pakkun mumbled. "You don't have to be so harsh."

"I just don't want dog hair in my dinner!" _That would be even worse than burned food… I hate cooking._

"Oh? Now it's a 'dinner'?" The dog snorted. "I could swear some minutes ago it still was 'a stupid, mean, refusing-to-work, ruining-my-chances-with-Iruka, disgusting bunch of mean, stupid groceries'…"

"It still is!", his master exclaimed. "I mean, why has this got to be so difficult?!" _I. Hate. Cooking._

"It wouldn't be half as difficult if you had proper cooking utensils."

"I never needed them before!" _And what's wrong with a kunai? I mean, it's a knife like every other, right? … And it was just bad luck that I cut my finger… all three times just bad luck… and I still hate cooking…_

"Boss…" Pakkun shook his head. "You can call yourself lucky that the tomatoes will be hidden within the filling, not used as a decoration."

"What do you mean with _that?!_"

"Let's say… decorations should be decorative."

"Hrn." Kakashi looked at the prepared filling for his eggplants. _So what if the tomato bits aren't similar in shape? It doesn't matter, right? And they don't have to be the same size either. And just because the cheese bits aren't matching in size and are a little squashed and stuff… so what?_ He sighed. _This evening is going to be disastrous… I hate cooking!_

"Boss!", Pakkun barked suddenly. "The sauce is boiling over!"

"What?! OW!" The Jounin jumped back from the stove when boiling tomato sauce splashed over the edge of the pot and burned his hands. "Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"Take it off the stove!", Pakkun shouted.

"Right!" Kakashi took a tentative step forward, then quickly grabbed the pot and moved it from the hotplate. _I HATE COOKING!_

"Everything alright, boss?", Pakkun asked, sounding concerned.

"It's burning." Kakashi waved his hands miserably and pouted. _I hate cooking… mean, stupid food… I wished Iruka was here to comfort me…_

His dog shook his head. "Do you have a mean ouchie-ouchie, boss?", he asked and rolled his eyes. "Want me to kiss it better?"

"No, thank you", the Copy-nin growled back, then turned the water of the kitchen sink on and cooled his hands. _I want Iruka to kiss my ouchie-ouchie better…_

"Are you done whining?", Pakkun asked after a while.

"I wasn't whining! It hurt." Kakashi glared at his dog but felt himself blush. "I'll go make sure that… that the living-room's tidy", he announced, turned the water off and fled the kitchen. _Whoever invented cooking should be sent right to hell for that! Or no! Right into a kitchen, cooking for the rest of their eternity! Would serve them right._

"Boss, you can't leave now", he heard the pug shout after him. "The eggplants are getting brown. You have to use them now or rub lemon juice where you cut them."

"I don't have lemons. And so what if they're getting brown?", Kakashi shouted back. "I don't care!" _They shall rot in their own eggplant hell, those-_

"But boss, it'll look bad! And Iruka-sensei sure doesn't like-"

"I'll fill them now!" Kakashi hurried back into the kitchen, hastily grabbed a spoon and started to fill the eggplants he'd cut in half and hollowed out before. _Why didn't I buy lemons? I should have bought lemons! I- What did I need them for exactly?_

"Did you add enough minced meat to the filling?", Pakkun asked while he glanced around his master's back from his place on the kitchen counter.

"Yes, I did." _As I already told you about five times!_ "If I had added more, you wouldn't be able to see the tomatoes, the cheese and the bits of eggplant flesh anymore in between."

"Just wanted to make sure, boss."

"Now you are. And don't you dare to touch the strawberries! I can see you from here, mind you, and you've been inching closer to them."

"Wouldn't hurt to taste one", the pug mumbled.

"Don't you dare!", Kakashi repeated, all the while filling the eggplants more forcefully than was really necessary. _I._ A spoon of filling crashed into an eggplant. _Hate._ Another spoon. _Cooking._ A third spoon and filling splashed into the dish as well as on the Copy-nin's hands.

"Easy, boss", Pakkun chuckled. "They're just vegetables, you know, not enemy nin. No need to be so harsh."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to… to… to do this kind of stuff!" Kakashi gesticulated with the spoon and sent bits of eggplant filling flying through the kitchen. "That's much tougher than being ANBU", he sighed.

"Boss." The pug rolled his eyes. "It's just cooking."

"It's not _just_ cooking. It's hard work!" _I can't believe some people enjoy it! And Iruka does that every day!_

"Hey, people do that every day, you know."

"But they know how to do it right!", Kakashi complained, then grabbed the pot with the tomato sauce. "Half of the time I don't know what to do at all!" He poured the sauce over the filled eggplants but effectively spilt a liberal amount on the floor.

"Hey, boss! Be careful!"

"Oh, would you just shut up, Pakkun? You're no help, you know!" The Jounin placed the pot back on the counter, then bent down to mop up the spilt sauce. _Oh no, everything's a mess and I don't know how to do it right and Iruka will come soon and then he'll see that I can't do it right and-_

"I'm no help?", the pug shouted. "I'm telling you how to make dinner for your hopefully-soon-to-be mate!"

"Iruka's not my mate!"

"Then lover! Whatever, I don't think you would have come half this far without me kicking your lazy butt to go near him and telling you how to do the cooking." Pakkun sniffed indignantly.

"I know", Kakashi sighed, then stopped in his efforts to clean the floor and exhaustedly rubbed his face with his hands. "I know. I'm sorry, Pakkun. I didn't mean to yell at you." _It's just so terrible… all about this cooking… and I always know what to do… and now I don't… not at all…_

"It's okay, boss", the dog told him. "You're doing fine. Just calm down a little and don't hurry so much. We've got enough time left, and even if Iruka-sensei comes before you've finished cooking, it won't be a problem, I guess."

"You're right." The Copy-nin nodded, then finished mopping and straightened up again. "I can do that", he told himself. "It'll be easy once I'll have figured out how to do it." _Whenever that might be…_

"Right, boss." Pakkun nodded.

"What now?" Kakashi held up the filled eggplants in the ovenproof dish.

"I don't think there's enough meat", Pakkun complained.

_Greedy pug._ A small smile tugged at the Jounin's lips. "There is, believe me. It's all hidden under the tomato sauce. What now?"

"Put the eggplants into the oven and let them there."

"How long and how hot?", his master asked, bent down and did as told.

"How should I know?"

"What?! You don't know?!"

"No! I'm a dog! I can tell you the ingredients by smell but I don't care how exactly it's made if it only tastes good."

"Then… then how shall I know when they're ready?" Kakashi stared at his dog, the panic boiling inside his stomach ever since he'd returned home from the market threatening to break out finally. _They'll burn! Or be underdone! And Iruka won't like it! And he'll ask me if I always cook that lousily! And then I won't know what to say! And then he'll yell at me! And he'll storm out! And he'll never-_

"Relax, boss. They're ready when the cheese of the filling is melted and the eggplants have become weak and brown."

"How long will that take?" _Five minutes? Five hours?_

"I don't know. You'll just have to put the oven on… I don't know, middle heat or stuff, and then check from time to time."

"But-"

"Boss, relax. If they burn, just tell Iruka-sensei… I don't know, tell him that green, loud Gai-person interrupted you."

"I can't lie to him!" _And Gai isn't even in the village right now…_

"Oh?" Pakkun snorted. "Then I guess you'll have to tell him about the stalking if he asks you tonight. Yes, and tell him you've never in your life cooked for me before tonight. I'm sure he'll be happy with you because _you don't lie to him._"

"I- I-" Kakashi shook his head in defeat. "I'll make sure they don't burn."

"Perfect, boss." Pakkun grinned. "That's the right attitude."

"Hrn. What now?" The Copy-nin glanced around his apartment. He'd already cleaned it earlier that day. It wasn't nearly as sparkling as he wished it would be but it wasn't filthy either. _Except for the kitchen battlefield. Tomato blood, cheese brain and eggplant intestines everywhere…_ He grinned a little. _Hatake Kakashi wins over the Groceries Of Doom with only three cuts and two burned hands._

"Now coat the strawberries with the white chocolate", Pakkun advised, looking warily at his grinning master. "Take a small pot and a bigger one, fill the bigger with a bit of water and the small with the chopped chocolate, then put the small in the bigger without spilling water into the chocolate and put them on the stove at small heat."

"Wait, wait." Kakashi hastily searched for the pots. "Small one, bigger one… water… chocolate… Why don't I just put the chocolate in a pot and then on the stove? That would be much easier." _But no… there's no way cooking could be easy, right?_

"But it doesn't work like that. Chocolate shouldn't be heated too much, else it'll get stains and maybe even tastes bad. Just do as I told you. And don't heat the water too much, the chocolate is supposed to melt slowly, absolutely no boiling!"

"You seem to know much about it. Who told you how to do this?", Kakashi asked while he cautiously heated the water. _No boiling… stirring… and don't show that you don't know what you're doing… I bet groceries can sense that… stirring…_

"The lady at the chocolate shop near the Hokage Tower." The pug shrugged.

"And why did she tell you?" _Stirring… so far, so good… nothing's boiling… this is not that bad…_

"I asked."

"And why-"

"Look, boss. I was curious, okay?"

"And maybe you hoped a little that she would give the cute, curious puggy some sweets?" Kakashi grinned while he kept stirring the slowly melting chocolate. _Now that's easy…_

"Maybe", Pakkun admitted, then grinned. "And it worked."

"M-hm… It's all melted now", his master murmured, eyeing the chocolate suspiciously. _That was easy… too easy maybe?_

"Perfect. Now turn off the stove, take the pot off it and set it down near the strawberries. Great. Now take a toothpick, stick it into the part of a strawberry where the leaves are and then dip the fruit into the chocolate."

"Got it." Kakashi carefully followed the dog's orders, then looked at his first work, half of the red of the strawberry covered thickly in creamy white chocolate. "Looks good to me. How long will it take to dry?" _I made it! I really made it!_

"Couple of minutes", Pakkun told him. "That's what the sieve is for. You can stick the other side of the toothpick into one of the holes. That way, the chocolate can cool down without touching anything."

"That's smart", Kakashi admitted and did as told, then went on to cover another berry. "And I still see you, pug!"

"Hey, don't I deserve the first one for my help?"

"There's too much chocolate on it, you know that's not good for dogs", his master told him, finished the second strawberry and started with a third. _Two already! That's really, really easy! More C-rank than ANBU._

"You don't seem to know how much chocolate I've already eaten in my life", Pakkun grumbled. "And I'm still perfectly healthy, as you can see. Besides, white chocolate isn't that bad for dogs."

"You're making that up, hu?" _Three! I already have three!_

"No, I read it somewhere!"

"Where?" Kakashi started a fourth strawberry.

"I can't remember just now", Pakkun mumbled. "But I'm not making it up! I really read it somewhere!"

"Sure." _Four! Four four four four FOUR!_

"Hrmph", the pug only answered, then looked grumpily while his master finished the desert and stepped back to admire his work.

"Hey, this was fun. We should cook more often", Kakashi announced. _Twenty strawberries! And nothing broke or boiled over or exploded!_

"You didn't think it was fun ten minutes ago", Pakkun told him while he eyed the chocolate strawberries longingly. "And I don't think coating strawberries in chocolate really counts as cooking."

"But it was fun", his master insisted. "And they look really good." _I should ask Iruka whether he would like only chocolate strawberries the next time I cook… we wouldn't even need plates, he could eat them directly from my stomach or- No! Bad!_

"They look really, really good", Pakkun admitted.

"Here." The Copy-nin took a strawberry with only a little bit of chocolate on its tip and held it out to his pug. "Tell me if they're any good."

"Thanks, boss." Pakkun took the offered fruit, then chewed happily. "Tastes good. You really should do that more often."

"Maybe." Kakashi looked at his work a little longer. "Do you think Iruka will like them?"

"If not, he's not as smart as I think he is." Pakkun shrugged.

"I mean…" Kakashi frowned. "Maybe he prefers whipped cream…" _I hope not…_

"Boss, you asked him and he said white chocolate was perfect."

"Yes, I know." The Jounin sighed. "But maybe he only said that to be polite? Maybe he doesn't like white chocolate." _Please not! What if he doesn't like them?!_

"Boss…"

"He won't like them!" Kakashi felt himself start to breathe faster. "And then he'll not like the dinner at all and not like me anymore and then-"

"Boss."

"-and I could still make it to the market and buy more strawberries and cream and then whip it and make sure Iruka still likes me and-"

"Boss!"

Kakashi jumped. "What?!"

"Boss, relax. You're hyperventilating."

"Oh." The Copy-nin forced himself to inhale slowly, then exhaled again. "Alright. Alright…"

"Iruka-sensei will like the strawberries."

"I know." Kakashi nodded. _He said that. And he sighed. Oh Kami, that sigh…_

"And Iruka-sensei will still like you after the dinner."

"Yes." Another nod. _He hugged me. He comes for dinner. He likes me._

"And I would feel quite stupid right now, boss, if I were you…"

"I… sorry…", the Jounin murmured. "I'm just… excited."

"I see that, believe me. Just calm down."

"M-hm." Kakashi nodded again, then looked at the eggplants in the oven. "They're already a little brown and weak."

"That's still not enough. They have to be really squashy, you know. And as long as the filling doesn't turn black, there's nothing to worry about, boss."

"Good." Kakashi sighed. "What now?"

"Set the table?"

"Right." The Jounin opened his kitchen shelf and took out plates and glasses, then placed them on the little table in his living-room. He started humming a little when the dishes behaved like good dishes should and neither tried to kill him nor exploded.

"Enjoying ourselves again?", Pakkun asked, grinning, then made a tiny step towards the cooling strawberries.

"Enjoying my day." Kakashi kept humming and pretended he didn't notice.

"Ah, yes. What a little bit of torturing little children can do for a stressed mind…" Another step.

"Yes, it was fun." The Copy-nin chuckled. "Especially the look on Sasuke's face when I told them what they would do today."

"And I liked the way that Sakura-girl shouted, 'WHAT?! Those nasty, gnarly, stinking mushrooms?!'. That was fun to watch, too." A third step. "And the look she gave the boys when you told her you found out about the names they called you."

"Yes, or the look on Naruto's face, this 'I can't believe he's doing this to me. I don't deserve that, or do I? What I did wasn't that bad, now was it?'. I liked that best." Kakashi laughed at the memory, then placed the last plate on the table.

"Yeah, you should tell Iruka-sensei about that." Another tiny little step, and the pug was almost at his sweet goal.

"I certainly will." Kakashi went back into the kitchen and carefully lifted the sieve with the strawberries up from its place right beside his greedy dog. "Do you think they're cool enough now?", he asked while he examined them and grinned.

"I don't think so", Pakkun said hastily without taking his eyes off the desert. "You should let them cool down a little more, I think. Just to be sure."

"I guess you're right about that." Kakashi nodded, turned towards the living-room and took the sieve with him. "But I'll better place them near the window, don't you think? It's cooler there."

"Wha- No… I…" Pakkun frowned, then looked at his master's grinning face. "You're mean, boss."

"And you're greedy."

"Hrn." The pug snorted, then glanced at the clock. "And Iruka-sensei's late, it seems. It's seven o'clock now, and he-"

A knock on the door.

"He's here", Kakashi whispered, his stomach fluttering in nervous anticipation. "Pakkun, Iruka's here."

"Seems so", Pakkun answered lightly.

"What shall I do now?"

"Open the door?", the dog suggested, rolling his eyes.

"Oh. Yes." His master shook his head. "Calm down, Hatake", he murmured and took a deep breath. _It's not like you're nervous. No, not you. Not the famous Copy-nin, holder of the Sharingan, master of a thousand jutsus. Why should you be nervous? It's just a dinner, just a dinner. A dinner with the most adorable, most handsome, most perfect, cutest, nicest, sexiest Chuunin in the whole-_

"Boss, no need to be nervous", Pakkun told him and chuckled. "Iruka-sensei already likes you, remember?"

"Yes." Kakashi smiled. _Iruka likes me. And he smiles at me all the time. And he wasn't angry once at me last evening and he hugged me and he smelled so good back then and he was so warm and-_

"Boss, the door…"

"Yes." Kakashi blinked. "Sure. How do I look?"

"Just as always."

"But- but I used conditioner today!" The Copy-nin hurried towards a cupboard and took up a framed photograph, then examined himself in the reflection of the glass. _And my hair looks better than usual, right? It's shinier and smoother and… and… Right?_

"Conditioner? What for?" Pakkun frowned.

"For my hair!" _It's not nearly as silky and shiny as Iruka's, but it's better than- than- than- Right? Right?_

"Honestly? Doesn't look different to me."

"Thank you very much." Kakashi snorted and set the photograph back down, deciding that it was too late by now to do something about his shock of silver hair.

"Hey, boss, no offence. I'm a dog, I don't really-"

Another knock.

"I'm coming!", Kakashi told the door, then walked towards it, pulling his mask up while he did so.

"Boss?"

"Yes?", the Copy-nin asked absent-mindedly without really listening, his hand already on the door knob. _He's here. He's here. He's here._

"Boss, maybe you should first take off the-"

"Good evening, Kakashi-sensei", Iruka greeted when the door swung open, smiling brightly. "I made a tomato salad. I hope you… and… Pakkun…" He frowned a little, then grinned impishly. "Nice apron, Kakashi-sensei. The blue fits you very well, even with the tomato sauce on it, but I never took you for the frilly type…"

* * *

Next chapter: Strawberry Confessions

**Nayru**


	6. Strawberry Confessions

Title: The Right Way   
Fandom: Naruto   
Pairing: KakashixIruka/IrukaxKakashi   
Rating: **M**   
Spoilers: This story will contain **spoilers till manga volume 20/chapter 172 or somewhere around episode 100 of the anime**. Most of them will be only slight.   
Status: Chapter 6 of 18   
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't make money.   
**Warnings:** This story contains **shonen ai (love between men) and yaoi (physical love between men)**. If you don't like these subjects, please don't read any further and refrain from flaming me because of it.

* * *

**The Right Way**   
by nayru-kleinefee

Chapter 6 – Strawberry Confessions

"That was very good, Kakashi-sensei", Iruka sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I've never eaten eggplants like this before, but it'll definitely be one of my favourite ways to make them from now on."

"I'm glad you liked it, Iruka-sensei", Kakashi told him, practically beaming with pride at his first A-rank cooking mission successfully completed.

"I liked it, too, boss", Pakkun threw in, then yawned widely. "I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei. Tough day today."

"Yes." Iruka smiled. "I already heard. Naruto came to me to complain about you, Kakashi-sensei." He grinned. "He smelled so unbelievably bad, I knew he was coming quite some time before he actually knocked on my door."

"Then he'll maybe really learn his lesson this time", Kakashi laughed. "Sasuke and Sakura didn't come?"

"They waited outside the house, hiding in some bushes as far as I could see. I heard them talk to Naruto when he complained about me not having any pity at all. In fact, he said we were both Mean Senseis Of Doom and that he wasn't sure whether I'd really been myself or just one of your clones."

"That boy…" Kakashi laughed and shook his head, then stood up and collected the dishes. "What about desert now?"

"Oh, you really made desert? You shouldn't have, Kakashi-sensei", Iruka told him.

"Is that a 'no'?", the Copy-nin asked, smiled and raised an eyebrow. "I really don't think I can eat all the chocolate strawberries by myself and-"

"It's not a 'no'!", Iruka assured hastily, then grinned. "It's a 'yes, but you have to allow me to return the favour soon'." He blushed a little at that.

"Oh. Is that an invitation for another dinner?", Kakashi asked. _Please please please please plea-_

"Sure it is." The Chuunin blushed a little more. "After this delicious dinner, I have to make sure to show you I can cook, too."

"I'm looking forward to it", the Jounin answered. _Yes yes yes yes YES!_

"Can we go to the couch for desert?", Pakkun asked. "Would be much more comfy."

"Good idea." Kakashi nodded approvingly. "You two go there now, and I'll just clean up and then follow."

"Oh, please let me help, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka stood up and went to follow the Copy-nin into the small kitchen.

"No, just sit down with Pakkun", Kakashi told him and turned him around again gently. "I'll only put the dishes into the sink and then get the sake cups and the strawberries and follow as soon as possible." _And you definitely don't want to see the kitchen battlefield right now, believe me._

"'kay…" The Chuunin made his way further into the living-room and settled on the couch with Pakkun, then soon started to chatter with the dog.

Kakashi entered the kitchen, carefully stepped over little heaps of eggplant filling on the floor and took a deep breath when he took the sake cups out of the shelf and the desert from the counter. _Perfect evening so long, Hatake. And you already got another da- dinner. Now just make sure to behave and don't ruin the evening, will you?_ He took another breath, then turned around and entered the living room.

"Oh, you made so many strawberries?!" Iruka sighed. "You're perfect!"

"Oh. Hehe." Kakashi scratched his head a little sheepishly. "I don't think anybody ever told me that before."

"Certainly not." Pakkun snorted.

Iruka laughed. "Then you certainly didn't spoil them with chocolate strawberries."

"That might be it", Kakashi laughed, then sat down on his guest's left side, opposite to Pakkun, and offered the sweet desert to the Chuunin.

"Thanks a lot." Iruka smiled and took a strawberry carefully, then bit off the tip slowly before his eyes closed and he sighed in bliss.

_Oh my- He's- he's- he's biting and sighing and his eyes are closed and- Oh Kami, he's licking his lips! Iruka's licking his lips! With his tongue! And now he's eating the rest of it and he's sighing again and I bet he tastes like strawberries now and-_

"I want one, too!", Pakkun declared.

"Wh-what?", Kakashi gasped and realised suddenly that his face was almost touching Iruka's whose eyes were fortunately still closed. The Copy-nin yanked his head back hastily, then also noticed his almost panting breath and his racing heart.

"A strawberry…", Pakkun growled and threw a look at his master that clearly said, 'what the hell are you doing, you idiot?!'.

"S-sure", Kakashi croaked hoarsely, blindly grabbed one of the fruits and handed it to his dog, not caring how much chocolate was on it. _Oh Kami, I almost- and then I- I- I almost- and-_ He shifted uncomfortably and placed one of his legs over the other when he felt that his pants were quite a lot tighter than before.

"Mmmmh", Iruka sighed, not at all helping Kakashi's strained state with that. "That was delicious."

_Yes, it was…_

"Can I have another one?", the Chuunin asked.

"Sure." Kakashi nodded and offered him the bowl, willing his hand to stay steady. _Eat as much as you want and then do that again, please, and-_

"Don't you want any?" Iruka frowned. "If it's because of the mask… I won't look, just like I did before when we ate the eggplants. I promise I won't look if that's it. Or I can turn my back to you and-"

"No, that's not it", Kakashi assured, reached into the bowl and put a strawberry into his mouth, then chewed hastily. _See? Everything's perfectly fine! It's not that I have trouble to sit. You can eat another strawberry now, please, and-_

"Ka- Kakashi-sensei", Iruka whispered, staring wide-eyed.

"Hm?" The Copy-nin swallowed and looked back, then froze in horror. _He didn't notice my… problem, did he? Please not, he'll-_

"Kakashi-sensei, your… your face…" The Chuunin kept staring, then started blushing, slowly but thoroughly.

"My face? What-" Kakashi's eyes widened suddenly when he recalled himself putting a strawberry into his mouth. Into his _mask-less_ mouth. "Oh." He reached up to touch his face in surprise.

"No, please don't!", Iruka exclaimed and reached out to the Jounin but stopped himself before he touched his face, then blushed even deeper. "I mean… I mean… don't… don't cover it again, please…", he whispered and quickly looked down to the floor.

"I… I didn't notice I… did that", Kakashi stammered, still dumbfounded and only half noticing that the shock at his involuntary revelation had effectively solved his earlier… problem.

"You didn't?", Iruka asked, looked up again and visibly forced himself not to stare too long at the Jounin's face.

"No… I've never done that before without noticing…" The Copy-nin looked down to Pakkun who gave back his disbelieving stare.

"Oh." The Chuunin looked down to his knees again where his hands twisted themselves into each other. "Do… do you want me to leave now?", he asked. "If you don't want me to be here anymore, I will-"

"No!", Kakashi exclaimed at that and made Pakkun and Iruka jump in surprise. "I… I mean, you don't have to leave. Please stay."

"If you're sure you want me to…" Iruka smiled hesitantly, then took a quick glance at the Jounin's face again.

"Yes." Kakashi smiled back, relieved. "Please stay."

"That is, if you can stand the sight", Pakkun said and grinned cheekily.

"Pakkun!", Iruka scolded him. "Don't say that! I think Kakashi is very handsome, and you shouldn't-" He broke off, took in a sharp breath and then blushed deeper than the Copy-nin had ever seen him do.

"I… Iruka-sensei", Kakashi murmured. _Did I just really hear that?_

The Chuunin stood up suddenly. "I should go now. I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei. I'm sorry I embarrassed you like that."

"No! No, please don't go!", Kakashi pleaded and stood up, too, then he grabbed Iruka's wrist. "Please don't leave. You don't have to. Please stay a little longer."

"But I…" The Chuunin shook his head. "I don't think I should…"

"Please stay", Kakashi repeated softly, his heart racing in his chest from excitement at the Chuunin's former confession, from anxiety that he could leave, from so many feelings he couldn't quite get them all.

Iruka looked up. "I'm sorry", he whispered.

"Please don't be", Kakashi reassured him gently. "You didn't do anything wrong. And please stay a little longer. Please."

"You really want that?", the Chuunin asked. "Although I…"

"Please", the Copy-nin repeated, then sat down and gently tugged at his guest's wrist until Iruka settled next to him again. When he saw Pakkun nod at him expectantly, he mustered up all his courage and added, "I… I like being with you."

"Oh", Iruka breathed out, barely audible, but then he relaxed visibly and his blush faded a little. "I'm so glad you're… not angry, Kakashi-sensei."

"But sure I'm not. And please call me 'Kakashi'", the Copy-nin offered.

"'kay." Iruka nodded and smiled. "I'd like that."

"Yes." Kakashi smiled back. "I'd like that, too… Iruka."

The Chuunin smiled more warmly and thus made the Copy-nin's heart flutter. "Then you'll still come over to me for dinner, Kakashi?"

"Yes. If you still want me to."

"M-hm." Iruka nodded again, then took another strawberry and nibbled on it, looking down to his knees.

Kakashi watched him in silence while he tried to focus on the Chuunin's brown eyes and flushed cheeks and did his best to ignore the way Iruka's teeth and lips were moving while he ate the fruit.

"Can I get another strawberry, boss?", Pakkun asked and approached Iruka slowly until he could place his front paws on the Chuunin's right thigh.

"Sure." Kakashi handed him another fruit without taking his eyes from Iruka's face.

"Thank you", the dog said before he munched on the strawberry happily, then he laid his head on the Chuunin's thigh.

"Pakkun!", Kakashi scolded him. "Don't-"

"It's okay, Kakashi", Iruka assured him and carefully reached down with his right hand to Pakkun's head. "Do nin-dogs like to have their coat ruffled, too?", he asked, smiling.

"They like it even more than ordinary dogs", Pakkun told him and nodded eagerly.

"He'd do anything for a nice belly-rub or for getting his ears scratched", Kakashi laughed. _Although right now I'd really like to exchange places with him._

"Tell me if I'm doing it right", Iruka laughed and started rubbing the dog's head gently.

"Perrrfect", Pakkun purred and threw a mischievous glance at his master before he closed his eyes in bliss.

_It's stupid to be jealous of a dog, isn't it?_, Kakashi wondered. _But still… Iruka should be stroking me. After all, I've seen him first… and I'm the handsome one here. I mean, you can't really call a pug 'handsome', right? And I definitely would like to have my ears scratched by Iruka, too. I wonder if he would mind me laying my head on his other thigh…_

"The boss is right about you", Pakkun murmured.

"Right about me?", Iruka asked.

"M-hm." The dog tilted his head a little to give the Chuunin better access to his left ear and sighed happily when Iruka found a good spot to scratch. "Somebody who can give such good rubs only can be a very nice person."

"Oh." Iruka blushed a little. "Kakashi said that?"

"M-hm. He said you were the kindest person he's ever met."

"Pakkun", Kakashi tried to stop him, feeling his cheeks heat up. "You-"

"And he would never have removed his mask if he didn't really feel that way, you know", Pakkun continued, appearing to be lost in ear-rubbing bliss. "He's never before removed his mask unconsciously. He must like you very much, Iruka-sensei…" The dog sighed, then winked at his master and grinned impishly without Iruka noticing.

"Oh." The Chuunin blushed more, threw a glance at Kakashi and bit his lip.

"Iruka…", the Copy-nin started.

"It must be wonderful to have a friend like Pakkun", Iruka said softly and looked down at his knees again. "You mean so much to each other and you care so much about each other."

"We… we know us for a very long time now", Kakashi murmured.

"Do… do you think…" Iruka broke off.

"Do I think?"

"Do you think another person could… mean that much to you? That you could care about another person just as much?", the Chuunin asked.

"I… I'm sure I can", the Copy-nin whispered, not daring to take his eyes away from Iruka's face although the Chuunin still didn't look at him. "If that person's caring about me…"

"Do you think that… I could perhaps mean that much to you?", Iruka whispered.

"Yes", Kakashi confessed and took a deep breath. "And I think that you could mean even more to m-" He was suddenly silenced in a very surprising and very pleasant way when he felt the Chuunin's lips on his, pressing gently. _Oh._

"Oh", Iruka breathed when he backed away again, then laughed nervously and blushed deeply. "I… I didn't really intend to do that…"

"Oh." Kakashi looked at him, his eyes still widened in surprise and his lips tingling from the caress. "But you could do it ag-"

"I should go now", the Chuunin announced suddenly, then he lifted Pakkun's head from his thigh gently and stood up.

"No, you don't have to!" Kakashi jumped up. _He's not regretting it, now is he?_

"I know." Iruka smiled. "But… but I think I should. I think I need some time to… to think about everything. And you too, I guess." He turned around, then went to the front door of the apartment and put on his sandals.

"But- but I don't need-", Kakashi stammered and followed his guest to the door. _I already know I want this. This thing… this everything… Please don't go away now._

"I will not run away, Kakashi", Iruka said softly and opened the door, but then turned around and smiled again. "I just need a little more time, please."

"You can have all the time you want", Kakashi promised. _Just come back to me and don't tell me you don't want it, please._

"Thank you, Kakashi. That you give me time means a lot to me. And please don't believe I only want to put you off, it's just…" Iruka sighed and shook his head. "I've made… I… Somebody once… I've found out in the past that rushing things doesn't work for me", he finally said. "I don't want to make that mistake again and… ruin this, do you understand?"

Kakashi nodded. "Please take all the time you need. I'll wait." _And then you'll come back and want to be with me, right?_

"That's very kind of you", the Chuunin said and smiled, then bit his lower lip. "So… do you maybe want to come over tomorrow evening for dinner? Seven o'clock again? I could cook something and then we could… talk and…"

"I'd like that", the Jounin told him and smiled back. "I'll be there and we can talk or do whatever you want." _Like you telling me that you want to be with me._

"Thank you, Kakashi", Iruka whispered, then reached up with his right hand, touched the Copy-nin's face gently and slowly followed the scar running down his left cheek from his Sharingan eye with his fingertips. "I want to make sure we're doing this the right way for both of us."

"I want that, too." Kakashi smiled and leaned his face into the caress.

"Good night, Kakashi." The Chuunin seemed to hesitate a little, then leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on the Jounin's lips, barely touching them with his own. "Good night, Pakkun." Then he turned and left the apartment.

"Good… night…", Kakashi whispered, still standing in front of the open door and staring at the wall opposite to it. "…Iruka…" He blinked in surprise when the door closed silently and looked down to see Pakkun press against it.

"Don't want anybody else to see you, hu, boss?", he asked and smiled.

"Hn?" Kakashi blinked again, then looked at the solid wood before him and lifted his hand to touch his lips.

"Come on, boss." Pakkun prodded with his forehead against his master's lower leg. "Let's sit down again, okay?"

"M-hm." The Copy-nin let himself be led to the couch, then slumped down on it bonelessly.

"Boss…", his nin-dog tried to wake him up from his dreamy state, grinning now.

"He kissed me", Kakashi whispered, still absorbed in the memory. _Iruka kissed me._

"I know. I saw it."

"Twice." Kakashi touched his lips again. _Iruka kissed me twice._

"Saw that, too." Pakkun grinned and helped himself to another strawberry. "Told you he likes you."

The Copy-nin blinked, looked down at the dog and then took the bowl away from him. "Not good for you", he mumbled, not quite sure whether it was the bowl or the contents that were dangerous.

"But boss, don't I deserve a reward for tonight?", Pakkun complained. "After all, if I hadn't told Iruka-sensei how much you like him, he certainly wouldn't have kissed you."

"True…", Kakashi murmured and handed his dog a strawberry, almost sure it was the bowl that wasn't good for the pug. After all, eating bowls wasn't the healthiest thing to do…

"Thanks, boss."

"How did you know what to say?", Kakashi asked after a while. "I mean, the last part." _I never know what to say when Iruka's around me._

"Didn't", Pakkun told him, chewing.

"… Didn't?" His master frowned.

"Nope." The dog shrugged. "Just thought it was a good idea back then."

"W-wait." Kakashi blinked several times, trying to digest that. "You mean you didn't know how Iruka would react but did it nevertheless?"

"Yup", Pakkun told him, grinning broadly and being obviously very pleased with himself. "I mean, I'm a dog, I don't know much about this stuff. I just guessed he would like to hear it. Can I have another-"

"But- but why? Iruka could have become mad!", Kakashi shouted.

"But he didn't. I-"

"But he could have! And what then? What if he had become mad or embarrassed and hadn't wanted to see me again? You couldn't just-"

"But he didn't", Pakkun growled. "He kissed you."

"Iruka kissed me", Kakashi whispered and sighed at the memory, then frowned. "What did I want to say before?"

"You wanted to give me another strawberry", Pakkun told him.

"Oh." The Copy-nin handed him one.

"Thanks, boss."

"When, did Iruka say-"

"Seven o'clock, tomorrow evening. He's cooking." Pakkun grinned. "Strawberry, boss?"

"Here you are. That's a date, isn't it?" _Invitation, dinner, talking… sounds like a date…_

"Don't know, never had one." The dog shrugged.

"Our first date…" Kakashi smiled.

"Or your fourth."

"Our fourth?"

"Sure. First date, going to the market. Second date, eating ramen. Third date, tonight."

"Those weren't dates", Kakashi told him and frowned down at the bowl in his hands. _Weren't there more strawberries left?_

"You sure?" Pakkun took another strawberry.

"…No." _Did Iruka eat that many of them? Mmmmh, Iruka eating strawberries…_

"Would it make any difference?"

"I guess not…" Kakashi watched as another red berry disappeared in his dog's mouth. "Wait a minute…"

"Boss?" Pakkun looked at him, eyes big and innocent.

"How many strawberries did you eat?", his master growled.

"Can't remember."

"How many?"

"One?"

"How. Many?"

"You mean before or after Iruka-sensei kissed you?"

"I mean… I… Iruka really kissed me." Kakashi sighed.

"Humans", he heard Pakkun mutter and saw him shake his head in what seemed to be disbelief. "Strawberry, boss?"

"Sure."

* * *

Next chapter: Sweet Decisions

**Nayru**


	7. Sweet Decisions

Title: The Right Way   
Fandom: Naruto   
Pairing: KakashixIruka/IrukaxKakashi   
Rating: **M**   
Spoilers: This story will contain **spoilers till manga volume 20/chapter 172 or somewhere around episode 100 of the anime**. Most of them will be only slight.   
Status: Chapter 7 of 18   
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't make money.   
**Warnings:** This story contains **shonen ai (love between men) and yaoi (physical love between men)**. If you don't like these subjects, please don't read any further and refrain from flaming me because of it.

* * *

**The Right Way**   
by nayru-kleinefee

Chapter 7 – Sweet Decisions

"Bed, bed, bed, bed, bed, bed…", Kakashi mumbled when he finally, finally, _finally_ slid the key into the lock and managed to open the door to his apartment. "Bed, bed, bed, bed, bed…" He stumbled inside, kicked the door shut behind him and bent down to take off his sandals, almost toppling over.

_I thought the Hokage would never stop asking…_ He sighed. _And my back's killing me… maybe should have taken the roofs to come here… I mean, what's the danger of possibly falling down a couple of metres from a roof because of exhaustion compared to being run over by a horde of school kids on their way home?_ Another exhausted sigh, but then a pleasant thought came to the Jounin's mind. _School kids… school… teacher… Iruka… mmmmh…Iruka…_

Kakashi straightened up again and shed his backpack, vest, weapon pouch and hitai-ate, then stretched and winced at the pain shooting through his upper body. He sighed again and made his way towards his bedroom, pulling down his mask to breathe easier.

_Really have to sleep now… maybe should sleep on the floor… would be better for my back… but…_ He looked longingly at his large, soft, comfortable bed. _Floor or bed, floor or bed, floor or bed, bed, bed, bed, bed, bed…_

The Copy-nin slowly made his way to his bed, then closed his eyes and let himself fall forward and collapse on it, sighing happily when he felt the pain in his back lessen almost immediately. After a while he even managed to gather enough strength to crawl up and lift his legs onto the warm, soft heaven.

_Bed… now sleep… then food, something, no matter what… would even eat soldier pills… then shower, I stink… and then…_ Kakashi grinned dreamily. _Then visiting Iruka… telling him I'm back… asking if- when we can make up for the dinner… I'm just glad he was there when we got that terrible mission… no need to explain or apologise then…_

Without opening his eyes, he reached out to pull the blanket around him, too tired to regret or be angry about the fact that his bad luck had made him miss the Chuunin's invitation and instead go to Wave Country with his three little brats on an A-rank mission disguised as C-rank and get himself nearly killed by a missing nin and his student.

_Have to tell Iruka that Naruto did a good job there…_ Kakashi yawned. _Will make him smile… I'd like that… maybe I'll even get a kiss for telling him…_ He grinned tiredly. _I'd certainly like that… and have to ask him if he thought everything over… certainly has, is smart, my Iruka… and then I'll kiss him… at least twice… better more often… if he wants me to, that is… sure wants me to… and maybe I may loosen his hair… wonder how he looks when it's-_

A soft knock on the door.

"Grmph", Kakashi announced and buried his face deeper into his pillow. _Go away… wanna sleep… wanna dream of Iruka… wanna-_

Another knock, then-

"Kakashi?" Soft enough not to disturb somebody sleeping.

_Iruka._ Kakashi rolled over the edge of the bed and caught himself on his feet and hands right before his face could hit the floor, then straightened up slowly while he half hurried and half crawled to the apartment door. _Iruka. Iruka, Iruka, Iruka, Iruka, Iruka…_

"Iruka." He opened the door.

"Kakashi." The Chuunin smiled at him, but then frowned. "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry, Kakashi, I didn't mean to do that."

"Never mind", the Copy-nin reassured him while he did his best to suppress a yawn. "I didn't sleep yet." _And actually seeing you and talking to you is much better than dreaming of you. Who needs sleep anyway?_

"Oh, good." Iruka smiled warmly. "I just wanted to come by and make sure you're alright." He blushed a little. "I was worried until Naruto came over some minutes ago and told me that all four of you are back safe."

"Yes, that kid did a really great job", Kakashi started when he somewhere in his clouded mind remembered something about a kiss as possible reward for saying that. _Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss…_

"He really did?", the Chuunin asked, sounding surprised but smiling. "I was pretty sure he exaggerated his importance when he told me."

"He did. He was-" Kakashi wanted to take a step back to let Iruka in but suddenly stumbled and barely caught himself on the door right before he could fall. _No falling! I'll certainly not get a kiss when I lie with my face on the floor!_

"Kakashi!", Iruka exclaimed, then he took a fast step forward and carefully laid his left arm around the Jounin's waist to stabilize him. "You're dead tired. You have to go to bed now and sleep."

"Not my fault", Kakashi tried to defend himself weakly, then closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the body beside him. "Hokage didn't stop asking…. wanted to know everything… had to stay… couldn't sleep… was so tired…" _No kiss?_

"Naruto said you were perfectly fine!" Iruka took the Copy-nin's right arm and placed it over his shoulders, then gently but firmly dragged him to where Kakashi remembered his bed was.

"Would never let the kids know I'm tired", he told the Chuunin and even managed to both sound indignant and whining and not to care about it at all. "Would never let me hear the end of it, noisy little brats." _Sure no kiss?_

"You're probably right." Iruka sighed. "Are you injured?"

"Was. Already taken care of." _I think… can't remember… no kiss, I guess… but Iruka smells nice… is warm… maybe he'll let me sleep now… but wasn't there something else?… was important, I think… thinking… something about thinking…_

"Fine. Now lie down." Kakashi felt himself being laid carefully on his bed and afterwards covered with the blanket. "And now sleep", he heard Iruka demand strictly while he gently tugged the cloth up to his chin.

"Did you think about it?", the Copy-nin asked while he already felt himself drift off to sleep. _Whatever 'it' was… can't remember… but was important… very important…_

"That can wait, Kakashi." One of Iruka's hands gently stroked over Kakashi's head and thus made him purr in bliss. The Chuunin laughed softly.

"M-mh, can't…", Kakashi mumbled and shook his head tiredly. "Is important to me… thought 'bout it all the time… 'bout us… did you, too?" He yawned. "Think 'bout us?" _Right… thinking 'bout us… and 'bout kissing… very important…_

"Yes, I did." More tender strokes, each of them coaxing the tired Jounin to let go and sleep. "I'll tell you later."

"Promise?" The Copy-nin yawned again. "Is important…"

"Promise."

"'kay…" Kakashi drifted into sleep with the sound of Iruka's soft laughter in mind.

He dreamt about Iruka tenderly stroking his hair and telling him that he would give him a kiss when he woke up again.

He woke when the smell of something _really_ good filled the room.

_Chocolate… and fish… and onions… weird composition… but sure smells good…_ Kakashi cracked an eye open but only caught sight of his dark bedroom and a strip of light coming out from under the door. Groaning quietly, he stretched his abused and aching muscles, then sat up slowly when his stomach growled.

_Someone's cooking… in my kitchen… Hmm, let's see… Pakkun? No, he's with his brothers… and he can't reach the upper shelves… and can't cook… but who else would come here? … Hmm… Gai? Sure hope not… Then maybe…_ He got up slowly, pulled up his mask and approached the door, then opened it silently, hoping-praying-wanting that-

_Yes! Yes yes yes yes YES!_

Kakashi grinned broadly while he watched Iruka move around in his kitchen, take out plates and set them on the table. Then the Chuunin looked up from his work, gave a little surprised start and finally smiled.

"Kakashi. Do you feel better now?"

"Much better", the Copy-nin told him and pulled his mask down again before he entered the room and sat down at the table. "How long did I sleep?"

"Several hours." Iruka turned back into the kitchen, took two glasses out of a shelf and placed them on the table. "I went home after you fell asleep but then came back about two hours ago to make something to eat for you." He blushed and stopped his movements to look up. "I hope that was alright."

"That was perfect. I'm starving." Kakashi smiled. "What is it you're cooking? Smells like chocolate fish with onions."

The Chuunin laughed. "Actually, it's fish with tomatoes and onions and a chocolate pie for dessert." He pointed at the kitchen counter where a dark brown cake was placed, practically begged to be eaten and promised to be of much, much chocolate.

Kakashi sighed. "Perfect." _Yummy food and yummy-yummy Iruka. Kakashi happy._ He frowned. _And Kakashi still quite sleepy, I guess…_

"The fish isn't quite finished yet", Iruka laughed. "I think it still needs another ten to fifteen minutes in the oven. Why don't you take a shower before we eat?"

The Copy-nin nodded. "I'll do that in a minute. But before that…" He stood up, walked to the Chuunin slowly, stopped when he was right in front of him and looked into his brown eyes. "You thought about it", he said softly and felt his heart speed up in his chest. "About us."

"Yes." Iruka nodded. "I did."

"And what do you want now?", Kakashi asked. He hoped with all his being that the Chuunin would give him a chance. Would give them a chance.

"I want there to be a 'we', Kakashi", Iruka whispered, then he lifted his hands slowly and let his fingertips trail gently over the Jounin's face. "But I can't just… can't just jump into something like… like this. I need to go slow to make sure that this… goes the right way for me. For us."

"If that's what you want, we'll go slow." Kakashi leaned forward until he was as close to the other man's face as he could without touching him and could feel the Chuunin's breath whisper over his face, over his lips like a tender caress. _Going slow is nothing compared to the things I else would do to be with you._

Iruka smiled. "Thank you." He closed the space between their lips and kissed the Jounin gently, then placed his hands on his shoulders.

Kakashi closed his eyes, focused only on the feeling of Iruka's soft lips on his and laid his arms around the Chuunin's waist, then gently pulled him close until he could feel a very pleasant warmth spreading through his whole body. _Perfect…_

When Iruka broke the kiss after what felt like an eternity but was still much too short, the Copy-nin almost growled in disapproval but was instantly soothed when the Chuunin laughed softly and rested his head against his shoulder.

"That was nice", Iruka whispered. "We should do that more often."

"Definitely", Kakashi agreed and smiled contently into the soft hair before his face. "The more the better."

"M-hm." Iruka tilted his head and nuzzled his face into the crook of the Jounin's neck, loose strands of his hair tickling the skin there. "Thank you for doing this, Kakashi. For going slow for me."

"It's all selfish." The Copy-nin grinned. "I want to go slow to relish every moment of it." _And I would do anything to make you happy so you want to be with me._

"That was sappy." Iruka laughed. "But sweet. I didn't know you were a closet romantic."

"Just don't tell the kids, okay?"

"Certainly not." Iruka laughed again.

"That's good." Kakashi moved his hands to the Chuunin's back and started to rub in circles gently while he watched the pony-tail in front of his face shake with Iruka's laughter. "Can we do one more thing?", he asked, captured by the movements. "If it's alright for you?" _Please?_

"What is it?" Iruka looked up and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Your hair. May I loosen the hair-tie?" _Please-please?_

"My hair?" The Chuunin frowned.

"M-hm. Would really like to see you wearing it open." Kakashi placed feather-light kisses on the scar over Iruka's nose. _Big please-please?_

"'kay." Iruka tried to free one of his hands but his arms were trapped between their close bodies. "Let me go?", he asked and smiled.

"Mmmh… no. I'll loosen it", the Copy-nin told him and reached out with one of his hands to the hair-tie. While he held his breath in anticipation, he slowly freed the brown strands from their bond to cascade down on the Chuunin's shoulders.

"Kakashi?", Iruka asked after a while that had the Jounin staring in fascination. "Do you-"

"Perfect", Kakashi whispered, then took a thick strand between his fingers and felt it run through them like silk before it fell down again and framed the Chuunin's face like the rest of his hair.

"Kakashi? What-"

"You're beautiful", the Copy-nin breathed out hoarsely. "You're so beautiful, Iruka." _I'm almost glad I never saw you like this before. I always knew that you were beautiful, but I don't think I would have been able to stop me from staring at you and would probably even have pounced on you in public if I had seen you like this before. In fact, I can't promise the memory won't make me do that from now on._

"Oh." The Chuunin blushed brightly. "Don't… don't say such things", he laughed, sounding nervous.

"But you are." _The most beautiful person I've ever seen._

"Kakashi!" Iruka placed his head on the Jounin's chest and hid his face. "Don't say that."

"Why not? It's true."

"It's… it's embarrassing and… Just don't say it", the Chuunin in his arms murmured. "I mean… look at you, and then… and then I look so… so…"

"So beautiful, Iruka", Kakashi repeated softly. _How can you even think of calling me 'handsome' when you look into this face every morning and have to know that I'm nothing against you?_

"Don't say that, Kakashi", Iruka whispered.

"Why not? Do you think I lie to you?", the Jounin asked softly, not meaning to accuse.

"I… I…" Iruka looked up, eyes wide. "No, I don't… I…"

"Well, then it has to be true, right?" Kakashi smiled.

"But… but you can't…" The Chuunin blushed and hid his face against the Copy-nin's chest again. "You can't just say something like that…"

"Then may I think it?", Kakashi asked, grinning. "Well, it would be really nice if you allowed me to do it. But to be honest, I don't think that I could stop myself from doing so even if you told me not to."

"Do… do you really think that?", Iruka asked, sounding disbelieving and a bit insecure.

"M-hm." The Jounin leaned down and kissed an inviting temple. "May I?"

"… M-hm." Iruka nodded against his chest and relaxed a little.

"And may I say it, too?" Kakashi smiled. "Please?"

Iruka laughed. "'kay. If you feel you have to."

"Mmmh", the Copy-nin purred. "That's very nice of you."

"I can be nice, you know", Iruka quoted before he looked up and grinned.

"I know." Kakashi kissed him. "And I think I should reward you for being-"

"You should go shower first", Iruka interrupted him, smiling. "Before the fish's done."

"Do I really have to?", Kakashi asked, hugged him tighter and sighed in bliss. "Can't I just stay here like this and be a very, _very_ happy little Jounin and hug this beautiful little Chuunin in my arms? I'd like that."

"You really have to." Iruka laughed. "You might be a very, _very_ happy little Jounin right now, but this little Chuunin in your arms has a very, _very_ happy little Jounin hugging him, and unfortunately, that little Jounin _stinks._"

"I don't stink, I smell manly", the Copy-nin corrected and smiled again, then tilted his head and stole another small kiss. "And we already agreed that it's a _beautiful_ little Chuunin in my arms." _My beautiful little Chuunin._

"'kay. But this little Chuu-"

"_Beautiful_ little Chuunin."

"… this _beautiful_ little Chuunin-"

"And maybe it's a beautiful, very, _very_ happy little Chuunin?" Kakashi smiled impishly. _I'd like that very, very much._

Iruka sighed and shook his head, then smiled back. "This beautiful, very, _very_ happy little Chuunin thinks you smell very, _very_ manly then." He laughed again. "Now go shower, or you won't make it back in time for the dinner."

"I'll be quick." Kakashi kissed him again, unbelievably happy he was allowed to now, then hurried into the bathroom and showered in record time, all the time practically vibrating in excitement. _Mine! Mine! My Iruka! And I may kiss him and hug him and stroke him and he's all mine and his hair is open and he's so beautiful and he's all mine!_

"That was fast. I'm impressed", Iruka told him when he returned to the living-room while he carefully put the steaming fish onto the table.

"Couldn't wait to come back to you", Kakashi answered, then embraced and kissed him sweetly. _Mine!_ "Do I smell better now?"

"Acceptable." The Chuunin grinned and gave him another kiss. "Now let's eat. You need to refill your energy."

"My, Iruka", Kakashi purred. _My Iruka!_ "What for, I wonder?"

Iruka blushed brightly. "Not for _that!_ I told you I-"

"I know", the Jounin assured him hastily. "I just like to see you blush."

Iruka stuck his lower lip out in a pout. "What if I don't like to blush?"

"But you're so beautiful when you do it", Kakashi said. "And if you pout like that in the future, I don't know if I'll always be able to stop me from making you blush even more." He leered playfully at the Chuunin.

"Kakashi, I…" Iruka freed himself from the embrace and took a step back. "Please, Kakashi, I can't-"

"I know!", the Copy-nin told him hastily. "I know you want it slow. And I want that, too, I just…" He sighed and made a step forward, then took Iruka into his arms again and rested his head on the other man's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Iruka. I didn't mean to make you upset. I just wanted to tease you a little and sometimes I go too far with that, I know. But I would never do something you don't want."

"I know that, Kakashi." Iruka stroked his hair gently. "I know you don't mean it that way, I know you won't push me. It's just that-"

"Did somebody try to push you?", Kakashi asked, then he thought of something and straightened up immediately. "Did somebody try to make you do something you didn't want?", he growled, suddenly furious beyond reasonable thinking. "Who did it, Iruka?", he hissed. "Who was it? Who hurt you?"

"Ka-Kakashi…" Iruka frowned.

"Who did it?", the Copy-nin repeated. "Tell me who hurt you! I'll make them regret they ever came near you and-"

"Kakashi! Nothing like that happened", Iruka told him. "Nobody did anything to me."

"But- but-"

"I've been with someone before and… it just was too fast for me. I stopped it before I did something I didn't feel ready for and that was it."

"That was it?", Kakashi asked, relieved.

"That was it." Iruka nodded and smiled. "You don't have to worry about me. Although it's very cute of you."

"I don't know if I want to be cute." The Jounin faked a pout, then grinned. "I don't think I can compete against you in that matter. Even Pakkun thinks you're cute."

"I'm not cute!", Iruka laughed.

"No?"

"No!", the Chuunin told him, still smiling. "I'm… I'm manly."

Kakashi grinned. "Somebody very cute told me showering helps against that."

"Kakashi!", Iruka laughed. "I'm not cu-" He was silenced when the Copy-nin sealed his mouth in a sweet kiss.

"Cute in a manly way?", Kakashi offered afterwards.

"Manly in a cute way", Iruka corrected and smiled. "And if you ever call me cute in public, I'll make you regret it."

"I'm terrified. What shall I call you in public instead?"

"Oh… erm…" Iruka frowned. "I didn't think about the public part yet", he admitted. "Does there have to be a public part just now?"

"Only if you're fine with it", Kakashi assured. "I don't care if we tell somebody or keep silence about everything." _As long as there's a 'we' and an 'everything', I don't care about the somebodies._

"Hm… Can I think about it?", Iruka asked, sounding unsure. "Please don't think I would feel ashamed, it's just-"

"I know." The Jounin gave him a small kiss. "You're a teacher, you have parents to deal with." He grinned. "It's easier for me. Everybody knows I'm a pervert."

"This is not perverted."

"Not yet." Kakashi grinned wider. "We'll go slow and then we'll see."

"Pervert", Iruka said but smiled. "We'll see."

* * *

Next chapter: Minding Circumstances

**Nayru**


	8. Minding Circumstances

Title: The Right Way   
Fandom: Naruto   
Pairing: KakashixIruka/IrukaxKakashi   
Rating: **M**   
Spoilers: This story will contain **spoilers till manga volume 20/chapter 172 or somewhere around episode 100 of the anime**. Most of them will be only slight.   
Status: Chapter 8 of 18   
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't make money.   
**Warnings:** This story contains **shonen ai (love between men) and yaoi (physical love between men)**. If you don't like these subjects, please don't read any further and refrain from flaming me because of it.

**A/N:**  
I passed my exams!!! No I hope that I will find more time to get this posted.  
Nayru

* * *

**The Right Way**   
by nayru-kleinefee

Chapter 8 – Minding Circumstances

"Would you like another piece of cake?", Iruka asked and arched a mocking eyebrow. "A _fourth_ one?"

"Hmmm…" Kakashi took a while to seriously ponder whether or not another piece of the best cake he'd ever eaten was worth risking a night with chocolate cake-induced stomach-ache. _I guess I tend to 'yes, definitely'…_

"You can eat the rest tomorrow, I won't take it away from you", Iruka helped, grinning broadly by now.

"Then I'll better not eat another piece of it", Kakashi decided a little reluctantly. "It was very good, thank you for feeding me."

"You're welcome." The Chuunin laughed before he collected the dishes and moved to put them into the kitchen sink. "Maybe want a glass of milk now?", he asked through the open kitchen door while he already opened the fridge. "I brought some with me."

"No." The Copy-nin stood up and followed. "I want a kiss now." He turned Iruka around gently, carefully combed through his hair with the fingers of his right hand and admired the softness of it once again, then smiled. "Do I get one?"

"Mmmh…" The Chuunin closed the fridge again, scratched his chin and obviously faked pondering. "I'm not sure, maybe we should better-" He fell silent and purred when Kakashi took him into his arms and kissed him sweetly.

"Thank you", the Copy-nin said afterwards, smiled and nuzzled his face into his brown hair to take a deep breath. _How can he smell so good? Sweet and at the same time tangy and like rain and also like sunshine… It should be illegal to smell so unbelievably good…_

"I didn't say 'yes' yet", Iruka scolded him, and Kakashi could hear him faking a pout.

"That's true. But you didn't say 'no' either", he told the Chuunin and kissed him on the side of his neck, then leaned back again and grinned.

"So you'll take every missing of a 'no' as a 'yes'?"

"I'll take it as no 'no'. That's almost like a 'yes', except that I have to be more careful and mind the circumstances."

"Circumstances?", Iruka laughed.

"Yes." Kakashi nodded. "You know, glaring, shouting, calling me a pervert and throwing sharp things at me and such." He grinned. "Or blushing, sighing, embracing and smiling. I prefer those, you know."

"Do tell."

"M-hm. And purring is good, too. In fact, I'm quite sure that purring is best." The Copy-nin frowned in faked concentration. "Or maybe sighing… or blushing?" He grinned.

"Interesting…" The Chuunin grinned back. "Want me to help you find out?"

"Perfect." Kakashi leaned forward and kissed Iruka again. Very, very slowly he opened his mouth, then carefully let the tip of his tongue slide out and lick the Chuunin's lips tenderly, silently asking for permission. When he heard Iruka's breath hitch, he almost backed away again, afraid he'd gone too fast, but to his very pleasant surprise the Chuunin then parted his lips a little. Ever so slowly, Kakashi let the tip of his tongue delve in and happily licked an enticing inner upper lip, tasting a slight hint of chocolate and underneath a very addictive, very intoxicating Iruka-flavour.

"Mmmh, Kakashi", Iruka murmured softly against his lips, then his tongue slid out slowly and licked Kakashi's while at the same time the Chuunin placed his arms around the Jounin's neck and drew him closer.

Kakashi accepted the invitation more than willingly and let his tongue delve slowly into the Chuunin's warm mouth, thus drawing a dreamy sigh from him that made the Jounin shudder a little. He took a small step forward and gently pushed Iruka's back against the kitchen wall before he tightened his hold on him, all the while caressing the Chuunin's tongue with his own in slow, gentle, playful movements to taste as much of him as possible.

When they finally parted for air, both shinobi were slightly flushed and breathed a little harder than before but neither of them let go of the other.

"Too fast?", Kakashi asked, still breathless and his lips tingling pleasantly. _Please not, I want to do that again and again and ag-_

"Not too fast", Iruka murmured, quickly drew him back in and kissed him again. This time his tongue slid into the Jounin's mouth, and the Copy-nin sighed in bliss.

"Fast enough?", he asked afterwards and grinned at the beautiful sight of a flushed Chuunin before him. _I guess I'll need to do more researching to find out which is best… much more researching._

"Fast enough for now." Iruka smiled and nuzzled his head into the crook between Kakashi's neck and left shoulder.

"Couch?", the Jounin offered before he kissed him on the side of his neck. "Although I like kitchen wall, too."

"Couch." Iruka lifted his head and tried to free himself from Kakashi's arms to go into the living room, but the Jounin refused to let go. Iruka looked at him, smiled and arched a questioning eyebrow.

"Trapped, hu? Poor beautiful little Chuunin. But don't worry, I'll help you", Kakashi told him, took a step back without letting go and turned both of them around so that Iruka's back was directed at the door to the living room, then started walking slowly, pushing the Chuunin backwards. "See?"

"Kakashi!", Iruka laughed. "Let me go and walk on my own before we fall."

"Mmmh… no." Kakashi pushed him further, out of the kitchen. "Can't take the risk that you run away once I let you go." _I'll never let you go again._

"I promise I won't run away."

"Can't trust you." The Jounin pushed his booty a little further back until they reached the edge of the couch, then stopped and pondered how to sit down on it without letting the Chuunin go from his arms too much. _Mmmh… a mission for a genius, it seems…_

"You can't trust me? Why not?" Iruka laughed again.

"You're a beautiful little Chuunin. Everybody knows you can't trust _them._" Kakashi grinned broadly. "They're very crafty, you know. They'll blush and smile and purr and kiss you and then they'll-" He stopped himself before the next words left his mouth. _'And then they'll… steal your heart?' Steal… steal my heart?_

"And then they'll do what?", Iruka asked.

"They'll… they'll… vanish, and you have to deal with your wonderfully perverted thoughts alone", Kakashi told him hastily. _And I can't risk to let you vanish from my life again. Especially if you really stole my heart. Or if I gave it to you. How can I know if that happened?_

"Will you let me go if I promise not to vanish?"

"No. I'm afraid I can't do that." The Copy-nin shook his head. "Beautiful little Chuunin are very tricky." _They steal your heart without you noticing._

"And perverted little Jounin aren't?"

"But sure they are." Kakashi nodded. "They're even worse than beautiful little Chuunin. As you see, you should better not let go of me. In fact, you really should make sure I can't go anywhere even if I wanted to." He swiftly turned them around until his back faced the length of the couch, then grinned, winked at the trapped Chuunin and let himself fall backwards, drawing Iruka with him.

"Kakashi!", Iruka yelped, hastily buried his head on the Jounin's chest and held tight, right before they hit the couch.

"Yes, Iruka?", the Copy-nin asked innocently, enjoying the other's comfortable, warm weight on his body immensely. _Who cares if I still have my heart or not… as long as I have you…_

"Nothing", Iruka mumbled, his voice muffled from Kakashi's shirt. "You're impossible, you know that?"

"Tricky", Kakashi corrected happily, then squirmed until Iruka lifted himself up a little and they could move up on the couch until their legs were on it, too.

"Tricky little Jounin."

"Tricky, very, _very_ happy little Jounin with a beautiful, very, _very_ happy little Chuunin on his belly." Said Jounin placed his arms around the Chuunin and sighed in bliss. _Very, very happy indeed. With heart or without._

"Hmm." Iruka shifted slightly, then tenderly nuzzled the skin behind Kakashi's right ear with his nose.

"Tricky, very, _very_ happy little Jounin like that", Kakashi told him, grinning.

"Really?", Iruka laughed. "And what do they like else?"

"Beautiful, very, _very_ happy little Chuunin. Especially when they kiss them and cuddle with them."

"I would never have guessed _that_", Iruka chuckled, then lifted his head and gave Kakashi a little peck on the lips. "Like this maybe?"

"Not exactly." The Jounin moved his left hand to the Chuunin's neck and pulled him down, then kissed him. He let his tongue slide into Iruka's mouth and caress his gently before he moved his right hand to slip under the back of the Chuunin's shirt slowly.

Iruka smiled against his lips. "Tricky again?"

"Only if you let me", Kakashi assured and stopped his hand.

"I didn't say 'no'."

"I can wait for a 'yes'."

"I know. That's why I didn't say 'no'. But what about you mind the circumstances and I'll say 'no' in case you misinterpret them?", Iruka offered, still smiling.

"Sounds good." Kakashi kissed him again while he smiled against his lips, then let his hand travel higher up on the skin on the Chuunin's back until he felt the slightly puckered flesh of Iruka's huge scar.

"Mph!" Iruka squirmed suddenly and lifted himself up a little.

"I'm sorry." The Copy-nin hastily took back his hand. "Does it still hurt?"

"No, it doesn't." The Chuunin shook his head and smiled reassuringly. "It's only tickling. The skin's still quite sensitive there."

"Mmmh? Sensitive, hu?" Kakashi tickled the skin on Iruka's back right above the waistband of his pants with his fingertips, then leered up at him. "And… do you have other sensitive spots?"

"Maybe." Iruka blushed and laughed. "Do you?"

"Maybe. But I won't tell you."

"No? Have to find out myself then." The Chuunin grinned and straightened up until he straddled the Copy-nin's hips, then slipped both hands under Kakashi's shirt. "Somewhere here maybe?"

"Mmmh, could be." The Jounin grinned back before he closed his eyes and relished the feeling of Iruka's warm hands stroking gently over his stomach. He purred a little when the Chuunin pushed his shirt further up and the colder air created a pleasant contrast to the warmth.

"Have to search more thoroughly then", Iruka announced, and Kakashi felt his weight shift and then gave a surprised start when there suddenly were soft, warm lips on his chest, kissing the skin over the lowest rip bow gently.

"Oh!" He opened his eyes wide and stared at the Chuunin bent over him.

"Hm?" Iruka looked up questioningly, then frowned at the look in the Copy-nin's face. "What is it?"

"What- You-" Kakashi blinked. "That's… that's quite fast."

"Oh." Iruka straightened up. "Too fast?"

"No!", Kakashi assured hastily. "I was just surprised."

"Well…" The Chuunin frowned, then blushed deeply. "I just… You know, I didn't really think about it, it just felt right for me and so I thought I could do it and you would like it and I don't think it's _that_ fast, you know, and if you don't like it, that's alright, I mean-" Iruka took a quick, deep breath after all the words came out in a rush, his eyes looking unsteadily at the Jounin with an unsure look in them. "I mean you don't have to like it, but I thought you would, and that's why I did it and if you don't like it, I will stop it and-"

"Don't stop, please." Kakashi smiled reassuringly at the nervous Chuunin, trying to soothe him. "It's perfect." He sat up to embrace Iruka before he kissed him sweetly. "It's perfect. Go on if you want."

"Really?", Iruka asked softly.

"Really. I'm sorry that I surprised you. I didn't mean to make you stop." Kakashi leered exaggeratedly, causing Iruka to laugh. "In fact, I wouldn't mind to go a little further, but only if you want it, too."

"Maybe…" Iruka smiled and kissed him before he hesitantly but firmly gripped the hem of Kakashi's shirt with both hands. "Can we… I mean, can you…" Another blush grazed his features. "Off?", he whispered finally.

"Instantly." Kakashi grinned, swiftly yanked the cloth over his head and threw it away to the floor carelessly, thus revealing his naked, well-toned chest. _Getting bold, hn? I like that…_

"I can't believe how pale you are", Iruka murmured and let his hands roam over the Jounin's upper body, his touch sending little shivers through him.

"That's just because you're more tanned", Kakashi gave back. "How do you do that?"

The Chuunin looked up, then grinned impishly. "Who knows? Maybe I lie on the roof of the Hokage Tower on my free days."

"I don't think so." The Copy-nin lifted his shirt a little and took a peek at Iruka's firm stomach. "There's no tan line as far as I can see."

"Is that so?" Iruka leaned forward until his lips were directly beside Kakashi's ear. "Who said that I was wearing clothes then?", he purred, then straightened up again, blushing deeply and grinning.

"I… you…" Kakashi swallowed hard, doing his best to force the tempting image out of his head not to show the Chuunin how much he appreciated the idea and maybe scare Iruka away with that.

"You're blushing", Iruka told him, laughing softly.

"Is… is that true? Do you really…", Kakashi managed to force out finally. _Please say that it's true! And then say that I can come with you the next time and- wait!_ He frowned. _But if it's true… then… then maybe other people could see you, too! That's bad! Very bad! Say it's not true!_

"Maybe it's true." Iruka shrugged, still grinning. "Or maybe I just have darker skin and say it to make you come by the mission room more often from now on and visit me on your way down from the roof."

"Tricky, beautiful little Chuunin." Kakashi kissed him, coaxed the Chuunin's tongue into his mouth, then drew Iruka back to lie on the couch above him again. "And I will come by the Hokage Tower more often from now on. Only to see you in the mission room, that is." _And maybe to search the roof for… evidence. Just to make sure that I don't have to build a wall around it. Or to booby trap the roofs nearby and stand guard._

"I'd like that." Iruka licked over the Jounin's lips slowly, then kissed his way to the left ear before he nibbled at the lobe gently, effectively distracting him from his plotting.

"Mmmh", Kakashi purred contently, slipped his left hand under the Chuunin's shirt again and tugged at the cloth until he could feel a strip of warm skin against his belly. He sighed. _This is bliss…_

Iruka laughed softly, laid his head on Kakashi's shoulder and nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck. "That's nice", he murmured against the Copy-nin's skin. "Can we stay like this for a little while?"

"M-hm. I'd like that", Kakashi told him and placed his arms around him, then closed his eyes and listened contently to their breathings.

After some minutes, when Kakashi started wondering if the Chuunin had fallen asleep, Iruka whispered, "I can't believe this is really happening…"

"Hm?" Kakashi tilted his head a little to look at him but Iruka's eyes were closed and his face was half hidden.

"I can't believe we're… like this now", Iruka whispered.

"Why not? I like it." _Don't you like it?_

"I like it, too. But I can't even remember when I started to see you in this way…"

"How did you use to see me then?", Kakashi asked, then grinned. "I bet your first thought when you saw me was, 'Look at that attractive, mysterious man over there. I can't wait to get into his pants for I've never seen such a nice ass ever bef-'"

"No!", the Chuunin laughed and lifted his head. "I didn't think that!" He glared down at the Jounin but kept grinning.

"No?!", Kakashi asked, faking utter surprise. "What did you think instead of it?"

"I…" Iruka laid his head back on his shoulder. "I didn't think much about you before you started teaching Naruto. You were… you were a Jounin I didn't know apart from seeing in the mission room sometimes. I just thought it would be nice to get to know you because you seemed to be… interesting. Different. I thought being friends with you would be fun, but apart from that I didn't think much about you."

"And Naruto changed that?", the Copy-nin asked. _Good boy. I should invite him to ramen tomorrow._

"M-hm. When I first heard that you would be Naruto's Jounin instructor", the Chuunin told him softly but didn't look up, "I was very excited that he would have such a famous teacher, you know. I was very happy. That was, until Sandaime-sama told me that all of those chosen to become your students had fallen through your test."

"They hadn't been ready."

"Hm. Probably." Iruka sighed and nuzzled his face a little deeper into the Copy-nin's neck. "However, after I heard this, I was angry with you."

"Angry with me?", Kakashi asked incredulously, then laughed softly. "You didn't even know me apart from seeing me in the mission room from time to time."

"I know. But I was angry because I was so sure you would let Naruto fall through, too. He was so excited back then, and I thought maybe you didn't want students and would let him and the others fall through, no matter if they were good enough or not."

"I didn't want students", the Jounin said truthfully. _I didn't want to have more people I would maybe have to mourn over some day._

"Then why did you let them pass?" Iruka lifted his head and frowned.

Kakashi shrugged. "It was surprising enough, but they passed my test. I thought the little brats wouldn't let me worm my way out of it again once they had figured that out, so I decided to take them to avoid trouble."

"That's not true, is it?", Iruka asked suspiciously.

"Sure it's true", Kakashi gave back, doing his best to suppress a smile that threatened to form on his face. _And maybe I was a little impressed. Those three kids were the first to understand what it takes to become a team._ He felt the smile tug on his lips. _A tiny little bit impressed. And only maybe._

"It's not true!", the Chuunin laughed, bent down and gave the now grinning Jounin a small kiss.

"As you see", Kakashi told him, "there was no need to be angry with the big, bad Copy-nin you'd never really talked to before."

"I know. I knew it the moment Naruto came to my apartment, almost broke down my door while knocking and then told me his Kakashi-sensei would help him to become Hokage in no time."

"That boy…" Kakashi groaned.

"And then I was happy, and I thought that you had to be a wonderful person to give Naruto the chance he deserved."

"That's a perfect opinion of me, and I think you should definitely reward me for being such a wonderful-"

"Until Naruto told me about the Thousand Years of Pain…"

"Oh. That…" Kakashi grinned sheepishly. "It wasn't very forceful." _At least not if compared to what I could have done…_

"Naruto told me differently. He said it hurt so much still that he had to soothe the pain with lots of ramen."

"It can't have been bad if ramen was a proper medicine against it", Kakashi stated. "It would have been bad if he had ordered soup only."

"Maybe." Iruka laughed quietly. "He also told me you sat on Sasuke. Naruto liked _that._ You were his hero back then."

"And you went back to thinking I was a wonderful person."

"No." The Chuunin shook his head and grinned.

"No?"

"No. I thought you were quite… eccentric, to put it in a nice way."

"'Eccentric'?!"

"If I wasn't so nice, I could have said 'weird'", Iruka laughed.

"I'm not weird", Kakashi grumbled but at the same time smiled, then he moved his hands to the Chuunin's naked waist. "Take that back!"

"I didn't say 'weird', I said 'eccentric'. And I didn't say that was a bad thing." Iruka laughed, then squirmed when he felt the hands on his naked skin. "And if you dare to tickle me, I'm going to make you regret it", he threatened.

"See me shaking in fear?", Kakashi asked and trailed his fingertips over the Chuunin's waist, barely touching the skin.

"I won't tell you what I thought about you when I saw you for the first time after you became Naruto's Jounin instructor."

"Mmmh… 'kay." The Jounin moved his hands up again and placed them right under Iruka's shoulder blades. "I'll behave and be a wonderful, if eccentric, Copy-nin. Tell me."

"I came to pick Naruto up for ramen, and he introduced us, remember?"

"M-hm." _I had to stop myself from staring at you back then. I remembered that we had met before in the mission room, but that time was totally different. I hadn't known before that you were the person caring so much about the boy nobody else wanted, and I felt like I actually saw you for the first time then. And I couldn't believe somebody so kind and also so beautiful really existed and moreover would ever smile like you did at somebody like me._

"I recognised you because of your mask and remembered that we had talked a few words before", Iruka murmured. "And then I saw your… book and thought that you indeed had to be quite… eccentric. But Naruto was so fond of you. Later at Ichiraku's he didn't stop talking about you and what he would learn from you and how you would help him to become Hokage." He placed his head on Kakashi's shoulder again. "And I thought you had to be a very good person."

"I try my very best." _To be worth your trust._

"I know." The Chuunin chuckled. "But I still don't know when my view of you changed into… into this… Can you remember?"

"Sometime after I started teaching Naruto and the others", Kakashi answered evasively. _The second I saw you after taking over my team, which would be two months, three weeks and five days ago. I could even tell you the hours and minutes if I could see a clock right now. But I guess you wouldn't really like to hear it this precisely, would you? Even I think it's kind of creepy…_

"Doesn't matter, I guess", Iruka murmured and kissed the Jounin's neck, then sighed and moved as if he wanted to stand up.

"Where do you think you're going?", Kakashi asked and moved his hands around the Chuunin's waist to hold him in place.

"It's late", Iruka told him. "I have to go now."

"No." The Copy-nin tightened his hold on him and shook his head, pouting. _I don't want you to go now. You could stay with me like this forever._

"Yes." Iruka laughed. "It's really late. I have to teach tomorrow."

"I could send Pakkun", Kakashi offered. _Would cost me some tons of steak, but hey…_

"To teach thirty pre-teens how to handle sharp weapons? Including Konohamaru and his gang? I highly doubt Pakkun will ever talk to you again after that", the Chuunin laughed, then straightened up slowly.

"I have no chance then?" Kakashi sat up and captured Iruka's lips before the Chuunin stood up fully.

"Not today." Iruka smoothed out his shirt, then collected his vest from a chair at the table and put it on. "Where's my hair-tie?"

"On the counter in the kitchen." Kakashi followed the Chuunin, approached him from behind and waited until Iruka had tied his hair up again before he embraced him. "Can I see you tomorrow evening?"

"I'm sorry, I don't have time for you then", Iruka told him and turned around in his arms. "I've got parent-teacher conferences the next two evenings, and they always last until past midnight."

"Poor beautiful little Chuunin." Kakashi kissed him. "Then in three days?"

"M-hm. Want to come over to my apartment?"

"Sounds good. Always wanted to see your apartment from the inside instead of-" If Kakashi hadn't been a shinobi, he would have flinched when he heard the words come out of his mouth.

"Hm? What do you mean with that?" Iruka frowned.

"I meant… because… because I missed the last invitation to your place." _Definitely not because I've seen it from the outside while stal- doing stealth training and always wanted to be inside with you._

"Oh." Iruka nodded, then smiled. "What about… mmh… six o'clock then, and I'll cook us something?"

"Perfect." Kakashi kissed him, then kissed him a little more.

"I have to go now", the Chuunin protested but leaned into another kiss.

"And I have to make sure I can survive the next two days without this", the Copy-nin told him. _Because I have the slight feeling that I should stop stalking you now that you're mine finally. Don't want to risk that you get angry at me._

"Closet romantic", Iruka laughed.

"M-hm." Another kiss. _Maybe I still can take a little look at you from time to time. That wouldn't hurt, right?_

"You could visit me in my classroom during my lunch break", the Chuunin offered, smiling against Kakashi's lips.

"But Iruka-sensei…", Kakashi purred, then leered. "In the school?"

Iruka's blush was brilliant.

* * *

Next chapter: Sorts Of Rivalry

**Nayru**


	9. Sorts Of Rivalry

Title: The Right Way   
Fandom: Naruto   
Pairing: KakashixIruka/IrukaxKakashi   
Rating: **M**   
Spoilers: This story will contain **spoilers till manga volume 20/chapter 172 or somewhere around episode 100 of the anime**. Most of them will be only slight.   
Status: Chapter 9 of 18   
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't make money.   
**Warnings:** This story contains **shonen ai (love between men) and yaoi (physical love between men)**. If you don't like these subjects, please don't read any further and refrain from flaming me because of it.

* * *

**The Right Way**   
by nayru-kleinefee

Chapter 9 – Sorts Of Rivalry

"Again."

"Again?!"

"Again." Kakashi nodded.

"But- but it was almost right this time", Naruto argued.

"It wasn't", his sensei told him. "You mixed up your feet, Sakura was too early at the punch, and Sasuke didn't jump high enough at the dodge."

"But why do we have to do this anyway?", Sakura asked and rubbed her back she'd fallen on before. "We already did this weeding mission for the old lady today, so why are we doing this now?"

"Yeah", Naruto added. "It's not that we would ever have to fight synchronised."

"You have to do it because I tell you so." Kakashi shook his head, then took out his Icha Icha Paradise Volume 7 from his pouch. _How will you ever become a team if you don't even manage to do ten little fighting moves together properly?_

"That's no real answer", Naruto started. "You always say that and-"

"Then it has to be true, don't you think?" Kakashi groaned inwardly. _Ever thought about learning how to follow orders, no matter how stupid they seem? And is it so hard to look underneath the underneath from what I'm telling you?_

"Just because you repeat it?", Sasuke asked.

"I wouldn't have to repeat it if you would listen to me at least once." _Heeey! Me big, yes-sir leader, you little, no-questions-allowed soldiers, understand?_

"You're just still angry about the names", Naruto accused the Copy-nin. "It was five weeks ago, you should have finished sulking by now."

"'Sulking'?!", Kakashi asked, his calm, low tone causing Sasuke to take a defensive position and Sakura to flinch but not affecting Naruto at all.

"Erm, Naruto…", Sakura started. "Maybe you should-"

"And you did something to Iruka-sensei!", the boy interrupted her and glared at his sensei.

"To Iruka-sensei?" The Jounin hid his surprise behind a snarl in the last moment. _That boy doesn't know, or does he? I never thought Naruto would be able to notice something, not to think of connecting things._

"Yes!" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "Ever since you ate ramen with him that night, he's acting really weird."

"And what is that supposed to mean?", Kakashi asked, faking indifference.

"Iruka-sensei never has time for me anymore since we came back from Wave three weeks ago! And he hasn't invited me to ramen in six days!"

_Oh._ "That's all?"

"What?! What do you mean, 'that's all'?! That's very much!", Naruto shouted, his eyes open wide in disbelief and indignation.

"Naruto…", Sakura tried to soothe the enraged boy. "I don't think Kakashi-sensei has anything to do with that."

_Wrong._ Kakashi suppressed a grin.

"She's right, dope", Sasuke threw in. "Kakashi-sensei couldn't do anything to stop Iruka-sensei from feeding you."

_Double-wrong. I did a lot of things to… distract him._ The Copy-nin grinned. _Like kissing and more kissing and teasing and stroking and cuddling and much, much more cuddling and groping and being scolded for groping and then being groped back and-_

"Don't call me that, Sasuke-teme", Naruto yelled. "And I bet Bakashi-sensei cast a jutsu on Iruka-sensei!"

_Maa, you just earned yourself and your team-mates another unforgettable day for calling me names, Naruto. Congratulations. But I guess I have to give a 'half-right' for the rest. I'm quite fond of my make-Iruka-blush 'jutsus' by now…_

"Naruto!", Sakura hissed. "Don't call him that! Do you want to go and search those nasty mushrooms again?"

_Again? That would be boring, right? I'll think of something else. Or no!_ Kakashi grinned devilishly, unnoticed by his students. _Better: I will let Iruka think of something else…_

"That's it!" The blond boy pointed with an accusing index finger at his sensei. "It isn't Iruka-sensei at all!"

"Could you repeat that?", Kakashi asked, now grinning lecherously under his mask. _Well, the last time I saw him – which was this morning in his classroom, pressing me against the wall near the door and happily kissing the last of my senses out of me, to be precise – he seemed to be Iruka. Looked, felt, sounded and smelled like him… and definitely tasted like him._

"It's not Iruka-sensei, it's one of your clones!", Naruto shouted. "You captured Iruka-sensei! That's why he didn't buy me ramen after we had to collect those mushrooms! That's why he seemed to be fine with what you made us do then!"

"He didn't buy you ramen because you stank, dope", Sasuke stated dryly.

"And why should I capture Iruka-sensei?", Kakashi asked and looked expectantly at his blond student. _Apart from to have him all to myself and make him blush and smile and then sigh and maybe soon moan and writhe and- Now that I think of it, I really should capture Iruka and replace him with a clone…_

"Because… because…" Naruto frowned.

"There you have it", Sakura told him. "Kakashi-sensei did nothing to Iruka-sensei."

_It's more like 'nothing Iruka didn't want'…_

"And how should he have managed to hold the clone here in Konoha while we were in Wave?", Sasuke asked.

_If I knew for sure I could hold a clone from that distance, I would have been tempted to send it with you three brats and stay here with Iruka… Well, I wouldn't have done it… but I would have been tempted…_

"Hrmph." Naruto crossed his arms again and kept glaring at his sensei.

"Just go and visit Iruka-sensei after we're done with the training", Sakura suggested. "Then you'll see that everything's fine. Maybe he's just having much to do at the Academy."

"What about we go now to the mission room, hand in our report and at the same time look for Iruka-sensei there?", Kakashi offered innocently. "I don't know, maybe he's on duty right now?" _He is. Another thirty-three minutes, that is. And then he'll go home and I'll visit him for dinner and cuddling and whatever else he's up to. That would be in… thirty-two and a half minutes._

"That's a good idea!", Naruto shouted and jumped up. "And then Iruka-sensei will invite me to ramen!"

_I highly doubt that, sorry, boy._ "Then let's go." Kakashi stuffed away his book again and slowly started walking over the training grounds towards the exit leading to the Hokage Tower.

"That's very kind of you, Kakashi-sensei", Sakura said slowly.

"I know." _That and I get to see Iruka sooner. And maybe today he'll let me take off our pants, I bet he looks gorgeous in just his underpants… especially his butt… and the way he gasped yesterday when I licked the scar on his back sure sounded promising… and the way he looked at me then…_ The Jounin grinned lewdly under his mask. _Promising indeed…_

"That's very unlike you", Sasuke told him, interrupting his daydreams.

"Thank you very much." Kakashi shook his head. _Nice as always…_

"Who cares?", Naruto told them. "I will get ramen tonight!"

_Definitely won't be nice to see the disappointment in his face when Iruka declines… Thirty-one minutes._

They walked in silence for some time, apart from Naruto's endless rant about what flavour of ramen he would eat first.

_Poor little brat… But I got invited for tonight first. Twenty-eight minutes._

"There's the Tower! Hurry up, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto fell into a sprint and ran up the stairs leading to the mission room.

"Maa, no need to hurry, Naruto. Be a little more patient." _Twenty-seve- No, twenty-six and a half minutes._

"Iruka-sensei's here!", Naruto announced the moment he entered the mission room. "And he's free, we can give him our report now!"

Kakashi glanced over to the mission desk and saw the Chuunin sit on his place with nobody waiting. He was talking to Genma and Hayate, but-

_What are they talking about? Iruka doesn't look comfortable right now… That Genma's better not doing something… something… something only I may do with Iruka. Like making him blush. Or making him smile. Or making him laugh. Or-_

"Why don't you tell us?", the Copy-nin heard the Special Jounin ask when he approached Iruka with his students.

"Because there's nothing to tell", Iruka answered, sounding a little nervous.

"Iruka-sensei…", Genma purred. "You're fibbing… fibbing-fibbing-fibbing-fib-"

"Genma", Hayate spoke up, coughing softly. "You shouldn't press Iruka-sensei. You can see clearly that he doesn't want to-"

"But I wanna know", Genma interrupted him. "You've been different, Iruka-sensei. Since about three weeks ago you act… unusual, that is."

"Unusual?" Iruka frowned. "What do you mean with 'unusual'?"

"Different. It started about… four or five weeks ago and got worse in the last three weeks. You… you seem spaced out sometimes. And you've been lost in thoughts quite often lately." The Special Jounin grinned lecherously around his senbon. "And I didn't have the impression that those were unpleasant thoughts…"

"Wh- I… I really don't know what you're talking about, Genma-san", Iruka told him and blushed.

"I'm tal-"

"But that's true, Iruka-sensei!", Naruto shouted suddenly, thus making the Chuunin and both other men give a surprised start.

"Naruto!", Iruka murmured, one hand clutching his chest over his heart. "What are you doing here?" He looked up and his eyes met Kakashi's, causing the Chuunin to blush a little deeper.

"Hey, Hatake!", Genma greeted the Copy-nin without noticing Iruka's condition while Hayate waved at him.

"Yo." Kakashi nodded. _Better be careful, Shiranui. Iruka's mine and mine alone to make him blush._

"Kakashi-sensei", Iruka greeted, smiled and the blush faded from his face. "Sakura, Sasuke, nice to see you."

"Iruka-sensei." The Copy-nin nodded and smiled brightly under his mask. _Nice to see you, Iruka! Did you miss me? I missed you. Are you happy to see me again? I am. And I bet you are, too. I am so much better company than that Genma, don't you think?_

"Nice to see you, too, Iruka-sensei", both Genin said, Sakura smiling and Sasuke looking less unfriendly than usual.

"Do you want to hand in your mission report?", the Chuunin asked.

"Right." Kakashi took a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and held it out to him. He let his hand brush slightly over the Chuunin's when Iruka took it and thus caused another blush. _My blush. More in… twenty-three minutes._

"Seems alright to me." Iruka scanned the paper quickly, then nodded and stamped it. "Thank you all for your hard work."

"Hey, kid", Genma said, looking at Naruto. "What did you say earlier?"

"I said you're right", the boy answered. "Iruka-sensei's acting weird since about five weeks ago." He nodded eagerly.

"What do you mean?", Hayate asked.

"He's always busy. And he doesn't buy me ramen anymore."

Kakashi saw Iruka's eyes widen at that. "Oh, Naruto", the Chuunin murmured and looked miserably at the boy, then at the Copy-nin.

_Please don't look like that, Iruka._ Kakashi felt his chest tighten in guilt. _I don't want you to be sad._

"Always busy, hu?" Genma frowned, oblivious to the exchanged looks beside him. "What do you think, Hatake?"

"I think that you should leave Iruka-sensei alone if he doesn't want to talk about it", Kakashi gave back, anger at the Special Jounin momentarily displacing his concern for Iruka. _And even better: Leave him alone at all. I don't like the way you're looking at him. Iruka's mine._

"Hn?" The Special Jounin looked at him in surprise. "What's wrong with you? Don't wanna know?"

"Why should I want to know?", the Copy-nin asked back. "It's not that I don't have my own life." _And that's involving Iruka in his apartment in twenty-one minutes, so leave him alone now._

"Aaaw, Hatake…" Genma inched closer while Naruto and his team-mates started to tell Iruka and Hayate about their latest missions. "Don't tell me you aren't interested?"

"I. Am. Not." _Because. I. Know._

"Now come on… You want to tell me you don't wanna know what makes our cute Chuunin-sensei so…", Genma smirked, "…so flustered and blushing and utterly sexy?"

"No", Kakashi forced out. _And stop looking at him. He's not blushing and being sexy for you, understand?_

"I mean…", Genma whispered and smirked again. "I can really imagine him blush further down his body… all the way…" He let one of his hands trail down his chest slowly and grinned suggestively.

"Genma…", Kakashi growled warningly. "It's enough now…" _Stop imagining that RIGHT NOW! Else I'll crush your head against the nearest wall and force you to!_

"And there's quite a lot to blush… I mean, I never knew teaching little kids gave you _such_ shoulder muscles… very yummy, indeed…" The Special Jounin grinned lecherously.

"What do you mean with that?!", the Copy-nin snarled. _How do you know that?! Did you see him?! Did you spy on Iruka?! On my Iruka?! How could you do that?! I'm the only one allowed to stalk him!_

"I mean that I had the pleasure to see quite a lot of yummy Iruka-sensei at the hotsprings a couple of months ago…", Genma drawled. "Pity he wore a towel around his waist though, but what I saw was definitely worth a look, too…"

"You… you…" Kakashi had to force himself not to strangle-stab-break-kill-kill-kill the man. _You LOOKED at him?! At my Iruka?! When he was half naked?! Before I even had a chance to do that?! How could you dare to do that?! He was already meant to be mine back then! Iruka's mine mine mine mine mine!_

"Had to keep myself from running up to him and yanking that towel off…" The Special Jounin grinned. "Wasn't easy, in fact… And I wonder how the scar on his back looks, for he didn't have it back then… and what do you think how it feels? Or how it tast-"

"Genma…" Kakashi grabbed him by the collar with a hand shaking of suppressed murdering intent. "Stop. This. Now." _I don't want to have to kill you in front of Naruto. Iruka wouldn't like that._

"Ph. You're no fun today", Genma told him, freed himself and took a step back. "Who pissed in your coffee?"

"None of your business." _You. And it will be your business if you don't shut up RIGHT NOW._

"You're acting weird today, Kakashi-sensei", Naruto stated, having turned around and frowning.

"He's a Jounin", Genma said, shrugging. "Weird is normal for them." He grinned, then turned towards Iruka and approached him again. "But Chuunin on the other hand…"

"Genma-san", Iruka started. "I already told you before that there's nothing wrong with me and-"

"Oh, I didn't say there's something wrong with you, Iruka-sensei. I said there's something unusual."

"Yes!", Naruto threw in. "Why don't you buy me ramen anymore? And you didn't even get angry when I told you what Kakashi-sensei made us do after we ate ramen with him!"

"That was because you deserved it", Iruka told him, grinning.

"I didn't! It wasn't that bad! Not bad enough to deserve collecting those stinking Inatawitaki-mushrooms!"

"Inatika-mushrooms? What did you do?", Hayate asked, grinning. "Blow something up?"

"Naruto…" Kakashi's eyes widened. _Oh no! I can't let the boy tell Genma what he called me! I will never hear the end of it once that senbon-sucking maniac-_

"I only told Iruka-sensei what a lazy pervert Bakashi-sensei is!"

_Oh, great. Now it's done._

"'Bakashi-sensei'?" Genma grinned. Then he grinned wider. Then he-

"One word about it, Shiranui, and I will shove that senbon of yours somewhere it'll really hurt", Kakashi growled.

"But Batake", Genma said and managed to smile as innocently as someone with a senbon in his mouth and an 'I found that box in your closet, you know the one deep, _deep_ in your closet, yes right, _THAT_ box'-look on his face could. "I would bever do something as bishonest as that to a fellow binobi. Believe me."

"Genma…" Kakashi glared at him. _You definitely shouldn't walk alone in the dark tonight, Shiranui…_

"Bon't be afraid, _Kakashi._" A grin. "Your becret is safe with me. Or not, Bayate?"

"Hey, hey, keep me out of it, Genma." Hayate held up his hands, took a quick step back and coughed defensively. "There's no way I'll risk getting that senbon anywhere near me."

"Awww, you're no fun, Bayate."

"You really shouldn't make fun of Kakashi-sensei", Iruka told Genma. "He is-"

"I know what he is." The Special Jounin looked at the Chuunin, his grin turning lecherous once again. "And that brings me back to my earlier question. What is with you?" He raised his hand and let it trail lightly over Iruka's upper arm.

_He's- he's touching my Iruka! MY Iruka! He's dead! He's so dead the moment I get my hands on hi-_

"Yes, Iruka-sensei!", Naruto shouted suddenly, then ran forward quickly and squeezed himself between his former teacher and Genma, effectively removing the latter's hand from the Chuunin's arm. "Is something wrong with you?", he asked, glaring at the Special Jounin from the corner of his eye.

_Good boy._ Kakashi smiled proudly under his mask when he saw Genma glare back at his blond student. _That's right, protect my Iruka from everyone who could corrupt him and- … Everyone except me, that is. I'm not corrupting him. But I'm sure Naruto will understand that perfectly well. …_ He sighed. _I should find a good way to make that clear to Naruto, just in case he finds out. And I should find that way Soon. _

"I… I told you there's nothing with me", Iruka murmured, looking warily from Naruto to Genma, back to the boy and then to Kakashi.

_Make that Very Soon._ The Copy-nin grinned sheepishly under his mask and shrugged, trying to appear as relaxed as possible to reassure the Chuunin.

"There's nothing with you, you say?", Genma parroted but took a step back from Naruto and the Chuunin. "Let's see… spaced out, often lost in thoughts, no time for the kid…" A broad, triumphant grin appeared on the Special Jounin's face. "I think I know what's with you, Iruka-sensei…"

The Chuunin looked back up at Genma, frowning and shaking his head. "I told you-"

"You have a girlfriend."

"I- I have- I-" Iruka stared at him, wide-eyed. Then the words seemed to sink into his brain, be digested and, from what Kakashi could see, translated until they fitted the actual situation, then the Chuunin blushed brightly.

"I knew it!", Genma exclaimed triumphantly. "I knew it!"

"Iruka-sensei has a girlfriend?" Naruto frowned. "Oh."

"Do you really have a girlfriend, Iruka-sensei?", Sakura asked and smiled brightly. "That's so great!"

_Yes, it is. And it's a boyfriend, thankyouverymuch. … At least I think I'm Iruka's boyfriend… Better ask him if he… thinks so, too… I would definitely like that…_

"I don't have a girlfriend!", Iruka told them.

_But you have a boyfriend. … Right?_

"You have, sensei", Genma giggled. "Who is she? Hu?"

"I told you I don't-"

"Hey, hey, no offence. If you want to keep it quiet, you can do that." The Special Jounin nodded.

"Genma-san, I-"

"Just give me a hint. The first letter of her name."

"Genma-san, I really-"

"Pleeeease!"

"I will not tell you!", Iruka shouted, then blinked, gasped and blushed again when he realised his mistake.

"I knew it", Genma purred.

"So you really have a girlfriend, Iruka-sensei?", Naruto asked.

"Naruto, it's… I…" Iruka sighed, then threw a quick glance in Kakashi's direction and tensed visibly. "Yes, it's… like that, in a way…"

_'In a way'? What does he mean, 'in a way'? In an 'it's not a girlfriend but a boyfriend'-way? Or in an 'it's not a girlfriend, it's just somebody'-way?_

"'It's like that, in a way'?" Naruto frowned. "What do you mean with that, Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes, sensei…", Genma purred. "What do you mean with that?"

_Yes, Iruka… What do you mean with that?_

"I… I…" The Chuunin looked from Naruto to Genma, then to Kakashi quickly. "I… I have… somebody…" Iruka blushed deeply, but then looked steadily into the Copy-nin's single visible eye. "Somebody… somebody important to me", he finished, looking almost defiantly at the Jounin like daring him to deny.

_Oh. Kakashi blinked. _It's an 'it's not a girlfriend, it's somebody important'-way. He blinked again. _That's… That's good! I like that!_ He restrained himself from doing a little dance of joy in the middle of the mission room and instead beamed happily at Iruka, seeing the Chuunin relax and smile brightly at that.

"Oh. So you really have a girlfriend… That's why you don't have time for me anymore, Iruka-sensei", Naruto murmured.

"Naruto… I will always have time for you", Iruka assured him, his eyes full of sadness and guilt again.

"Then can we go for ramen tonight?", the boy asked hopefully.

_No, sorry. Iruka's having a date in…_ Kakashi threw a glance at the clock on the wall. _In ten minutes. With his important somebody. His important somebody who's not a girlfriend, thankyouverymuch._

"Naruto, tonight… You know, I already have-"

"I think you should go with Naruto for ramen tonight, Iruka-sensei", Kakashi suddenly heard somebody say from the general direction of his mouth. And that person was using his voice. _Weird…_

"Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka frowned.

"Maa, Iruka-sensei. I think your... girlfriend will understand it when you spend the evening with Naruto", the mysterious, Kakashi's-mouth-using person said.

"Do… do you really think that, Kakashi-sensei?" The Chuunin smiled warmly.

"I'm not quite sure." The Copy-nin sighed inwardly. "But I guess it'll be alright." _I'm willing to share some of your time with Naruto, but only because it makes you happy._ He glared at Genma. _But with nobody else!_

And the smile Iruka gave him after that was almost worth a lost evening, Kakashi told himself.

Almost.

* * *

Next chapter: Matching

**Nayru**


	10. Matching

Title: The Right Way   
Fandom: Naruto   
Pairing: KakashixIruka/IrukaxKakashi   
Rating: **M**   
Spoilers: This story will contain **spoilers till manga volume 20/chapter 172 or somewhere around episode 100 of the anime**. Most of them will be only slight.   
Status: Chapter 10 of 18   
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't make money.   
**Warnings:** This story contains **shonen ai (love between men) and yaoi (physical love between men)**. If you don't like these subjects, please don't read any further and refrain from flaming me because of it.

* * *

**The Right Way**   
by nayru-kleinefee

Chapter 10 – Matching

_Mmrph… too bright…_ Kakashi growled disapprovingly at the disturbing light and snuggled his nose deeper into his pillow. _Mmmmh… much better… good pillow… smells like Iruka… is warm… and soft… especially the hair… smells good…_ He frowned. _Pillows… pillows shouldn't be hairy… or should they?_

Kakashi cracked his right eye open only to shut it again immediately. _Much too bright… mean, stupid sun shining on my bed… shouldn't… pillow is better… hn?… pillows shouldn't move… or should they?_

The Jounin growled again, then opened his eye slowly and blinked owlishly in the offending morning sun. _Stupid, mean sun… much too early… now why am I awake?… ah right, pillow… weird pillow…_ He focused his eye. _Brown pillow… hairy, brown pillow… hairy, brown pillow that smells like Iruka… weird…_ He prodded the pillow in front of him with his nose, refusing to move his arms that were wrapped snugly around something firm and warm.

"Grmph", the pillow told him and shifted slightly.

_Talking pillow?… grmph-ing pillow?…_ Kakashi frowned. _Hairy, brown pillow that smells of Iruka and makes 'grmph'?… Since when do I have-_ His eyes widened. _Yesterday. Late. Iruka invited me. Slept in his bed. No pillow._ He grinned broadly and closed his eyes, then tightened his hold around his Chuunin-pillow's waist.

"Hn?", the Chuunin-pillow questioned sleepily.

_Iruka-pillow. Best pillow ever._ Kakashi buried his face deep in the brown strands of hair and took a deep breath. _Mmmh… my first night with Iruka… a whole night with him… at least…_ He opened his eye again and looked at the sun. _…at least nine hours with Iruka in my arms…_ Kakashi sighed happily. Life was good.

"Kakashi?", the Chuunin in his arms murmured sleepily and turned his head a little, causing more strands of soft hair to fall into the Copy-nin's face.

"Hm?"

"How late is it?"

"Mmmh… Ten o'clock, I'd think."

"And it's Sunday, right?"

"Yes."

"Good." Iruka sighed, then settled back into his pillow.

"Good", Kakashi agreed and nuzzled the neck of his Iruka-pillow.

"Mph… Tickles." The Chuunin squirmed, then turned around in his arms, eyes still closed.

"Good morning", Kakashi murmured and gave him a sweet kiss. _Perfect morning._

"Morning." Iruka opened his eyes slowly and smiled. "Like that…"

"Tickling?"

"No… waking up with you… 's nice." The Chuunin nuzzled his head against the Copy-nin's chest and yawned. "Warm."

"Mmmh…" Kakashi hugged him closer.

"Breakfast in bed?", Iruka offered after a while.

"Can I eat you?", the Jounin asked back and grinned.

"Mmmh… maybe a little…" Iruka laughed. "Actually thought about fruits and toast with fried eggs."

"Later." Kakashi shifted until his face was in front of the Chuunin's. "First I want the 'maybe a little'. And lots of it, please." He kissed the smiling lips before him.

"Good choice", Iruka agreed, then wrapped his arms around the Jounin's neck, deepened the kiss and let his left hand slide into Kakashi's silver hair.

Kakashi purred contently, smiled against the lips on his and slipped his hands under the hem of Iruka's sleeping shirt, then shifted, slowly pushed the Chuunin onto his back and lay down upon him.

It was then that he noticed his… some-mornings-you-have-this condition.

Iruka immediately froze beneath him, and Kakashi heard his breath hitch and saw his eyes open wide.

"I'll… I'll go shower now", was all that the Copy-nin managed to get out before he stood up hastily, hurried towards the bathroom and closed the door behind him without looking back at the Chuunin.

_Idiot! Why didn't I pay attention to…_ He groaned and shook his head. _It's been only five weeks since I have this… this hopefully-a-relationship thing with him that I want to be an everything-relationship and I was so good at hiding my… excitement the last weeks! And then I spend my first night with him and have to do THAT?! Of course he's shocked…_

Kakashi glared down at the only part of his body he didn't have a shinobi's control over. _Iruka will be angry… if he isn't scared of me now, that is… I don't even know if he's ever been with a man before! Shit, you're an idiot, Hatake! How would you feel if you had just woken up for the first time beside somebody and that somebody pressed- Shit!_

Still cursing his treacherous body, the Jounin shed his sleeping shirt and boxers and went into the shower cubicle. He turned the shower on and reached for a bottle of shampoo. _Water's too warm. You need to cool down, you idiot. Mmmh, this shampoo smells nice… smells almost like Iruka's hair, although something is missing…_ He sighed and took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of the shampoo. _Mmmh… I'd like to wash his hair some day… so nice and soft and- Aargh! What are you doing, Hatake? That's not helping at all!_

Kakashi put the shampoo back and reached out to turn the warm water off and get himself a freezing shower when his eyes caught sight of a bottle of conditioner. Distracted from his previous intention, he took the bottle, opened it and smelled. _Mmmmh… that's what was missing in the shampoo… that smell…_ He took another breath. _That's why his hair's so soft… Iruka's washing it and then using conditioner… right here… and his hands are running through his hair… again… and again… and then…_

With a very small part of his otherwise Iruka-filled brain, Kakashi noticed that the hand not holding the bottle moved down, followed the warm water running over his body and then wrapped itself around him before it started to stroke slowly.

_And then Iruka's washing his neck… and then his chest… and his hands are stroking… are stroking… are…_ The bottle fell from his hand when the Jounin reached out to steady himself with it against the wall before him, then he heard a loud noise near his feet, but he couldn't quite get what could have caused it and therefore chose to ignore it. _Iruka's hands… stroking… and stroking… his chest… and his belly… and then…_

"Iruka", Kakashi whispered. "Iruka." He heard his short fingernails scratch on the wall while his stroking hand gently moved a little faster. "Iruka", the Jounin moaned. "My Iruka…"

A cold rush of air on his back startled him a little, but he didn't pay much attention to it. _And then Iruka's stroking over my chest… and kissing me… and then his hands-_

He gave a shocked start when two warm hands suddenly touched his back and slowly moved around his waist. "What-"

"Kakashi", Iruka whispered.

Kakashi froze.

"Shhh…" The hands moved to the Copy-nin's abs, then further down until he felt them touch his lower hand.

"Iru-" Kakashi almost choked. "Iruka, I-"

"Shhh…", the Chuunin repeated. "Take your hand away."

"Iruka, I…" Still in shock, the Jounin did as told and moved his hand to the other on the wall. "I'm sorry, I-" His eyes widened and he fell silent immediately when two warm, tender hands were wrapped around his hard member.

"Don't be sorry", Iruka murmured.

"But you-" Kakashi broke off and moaned in surprise and pleasure when a fingertip circled his tip. "You d- you don't ha-" He broke off, panting by now and finding it hard to focus on talking.

"I don't what?", the Chuunin asked, then Kakashi felt the left hand move up his body and stroke his chest while the right slowly started stroking.

"You don- don't have to… to do this…", he forced out. "Don't wa-want to… push…" He threw his head back and let out a throaty moan when the lower of the stroking hands tightened its grip a little. His fingers clenched and unclenched themselves on the wall along with the rhythm of the strokes.

"You're not pushing me", Iruka whispered, then leaned forward and licked the Copy-nin's left ear, his tongue almost burning on the Jounin's skin, the contact feeling hotter than the water pouring down on his body.

Kakashi wanted to say something, tell Iruka that he could stop whenever he wanted, but then he felt him step forward, felt the Chuunin's chest touch his back and a hot hardness press against his rear end, and all he could do was shudder in arousal.

"You're not pushing me", Iruka murmured again, his breathing a little harsh and panting. "With you I want this, Kakashi." He started to move against the Jounin's bottom in the same rhythm his hands stroked.

"Iruka", Kakashi moaned. "Iruka…" He heard his voice almost break, his mind lost in the sensations.

"Kakashi…", Iruka murmured back against his neck, then licked the smooth skin and finally bit him gently.

"Iruka, I… I want to turn around." _Want to see you… want to… to kiss… and touch… please… want-_

"No", Iruka breathed. "Don't."

"Please… Want… want to see you…" Kakashi felt the desire to see the beautiful face being overwhelming by now, even stronger than the wish to be touched.

"No", the Chuunin repeated softly. "No."

"Please." Kakashi moved his left hand from the wall, then placed it over Iruka's on his groin and stopped its movements. "Please, Iruka", he pleaded. "Let me turn around. I want to see your face."

"But…" He could feel the Chuunin tense against his back and go totally still. "But I…" Iruka took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly, the sound even audible over the pattering of the water. "But if you look at me now… while… while I'm doing this with you… and what if I do it wrong and… that… that would-"

"Please, Iruka", Kakashi whispered softly. "I've wanted this for a very long time. I want to see you."

"I'm sorry, Kakashi." Iruka suddenly tensed further, then he removed both of his hands from the Copy-nin's body and took a step back. "I'm sorry. I… I just couldn't go faster, but I really tried to-"

"No! I didn't mean it like that!", the Jounin told him hastily and stopped himself in his attempt to turn around. "I didn't mean it like that." His whole body screamed he should turn around, take Iruka into his arms and touch him, but he forced himself to stay with his back to the Chuunin, hoping it would help to soothe him.

"I'm sorry", Iruka whispered, his voice thick. "I didn't mean to make you wait. I… I just couldn't- I- I didn't want- I-"

"No, it's not like that", Kakashi tried to reassure him. "I didn't mean I've waited for… for this in particular… I just-"

"I'm sorry", the Chuunin repeated, and Kakashi saw in the corner of his eye that his hand reached out for the door of the shower.

"Please stay", he pleaded desperately, reached out and caught the hand gently with his, his front still directed at the wall. "When I said I've waited for this for a long time, I didn't want to say I was impatient. I…" The Copy-nin took a deep breath, his chest suddenly too tight to take in enough air and the water pouring down on his chest feeling like needles on his skin. _Don't leave me. Please don't leave me._

Iruka tried to free his hand. "Kakashi, please let me-"

"I've wanted to be with you for a very long time now", the Jounin told him softly, desperately. "I don't mean being with you like this, I mean…" He let go of the Chuunin's wrist and closed his eyes. "I mean I've waited very long for this to happen, all of this, do you understand, Iruka? I've wanted to be with you in every way you would let me for a very long time, and I don't care if it's also physical or just… just… I don't know, just seeing you smile at me from time to time or talking to you…"

"Kakashi…" The Copy-nin could barely hear Iruka's voice over the sound of the water and the fast, irregular beating of his heart.

"I'm sorry", Kakashi whispered. "I know I'm not good with words when I talk to you. I even… I even stalked you for months because I was afraid to talk to you at first and…" He took a deep breath. "Please, Iruka… Please don't leave me." _I don't think I can stand to lose you now that I know how it is to be with you._

"Ka-" He heard Iruka swallow hard. "Kakashi, I don't… I…"

"Please don't leave me, Iruka. Please, I will do anything you-" Kakashi fell silent when the Chuunin suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around him and he felt a shaking body press against his back.

"Kakashi", Iruka whispered, his voice shaking as much as his body. "I'm s-sorry."

"No. No, please don't be", the Jounin murmured and stroked the arms around his body gently while relief made his knees so weak they could barely support his weight. "May I turn around, Iruka? Please, I-"

"Yes." The Chuunin loosened his hold until there was enough space to move, if only barely.

Kakashi turned around in his arms and gave a shocked start when he saw that Iruka's eyes were slightly red. "Don't cry", he begged and hugged him. "Please don't cry because of me, I couldn't stand that." His chest tightened even more than before, painful this time.

"I won't cry", the Chuunin whispered and took several breaths. "But did you really stalk me for months because you were afraid to talk to me?"

"Yes. I… I did it because every time I tried to talk to you, I got nervous and did something to make you angry at me although I didn't mean to do it… I'm sorry. I know it wasn't right to stalk you, but I wanted to be near you and didn't know how t-"

"It's alright, Kakashi." Iruka nodded against his chest. "I'm not angry."

"Thank you", Kakashi murmured, utterly relieved. "Thank you, Iruka. For not being angry and for not leaving me and for being with me."

Iruka stayed silent for a while, then lifted his head slowly and kissed him. His hands moved up and wrapped themselves around the Jounin's neck while he deepened the kiss and closed the space between their bodies.

"Iruka", Kakashi whispered against his lips. "We don't have to do this if you don't want."

"I want. I want to do this. With you I want it", the Chuunin told him, then blushed deeply. "And… and I want you to see me while we do it… I want to see you, too." He moved his hips in small circles against the Jounin's and kissed him again, demanding, his tongue sliding deep into Kakashi's mouth and stroking his more forcefully than before.

Kakashi moaned into the kiss, took a step back and drew the Chuunin with him until his back touched the tiles of the shower. He turned off the water now pouring down right on their faces, spread his legs a little and pulled Iruka's body closer to his, then moved his left hand into the long brown strands of wet hair to entwine the fingers with them while his right hand trailed lower on the Chuunin's back until he could stroke his rear gently.

"Mmmh, Kakashi…", Iruka moaned without breaking the kiss and pressed himself even more against him.

"Iru… ka…" Kakashi felt gentle shivers run through his body, hot and cold at the same time, caused by the kiss and the movement against his groin. "Iruka…", he sighed and tightened his hold in the Chuunin's hair and on his left buttock.

"Ah! Kakashi, I…", Iruka panted, then moved his hands down the Jounin's chest and let his short fingernails scratch slightly, causing tremors. His left hand found Kakashi's right nipple, and a gentle fingertip moved around it, barely touching the skin, while the Chuunin's right hand trailed lower.

"Iruka", Kakashi murmured, the only word he could think of, then kissed him deeply again while he felt the wandering hand reach his hard member and wrap around it and Iruka's at the same time. The Copy-nin groaned throatily into the Chuunin's mouth.

"Oh, good, I- ah! So good", he heard the Chuunin pant. "Kakashi, so good, so g-" Iruka's breath hitched when Kakashi squeezed his rear harder. "Mmmh… Like that… Don't- ah! Don't stop, I…" He rested his head against the Copy-nin's right shoulder.

"Ngh", Kakashi panted while he felt his muscles tighten and nerves tingle. "Iru- Aah! I… I…" He leaned his head down and bit the crook of the neck before him, drawing a shuddering moan from the Chuunin. "Iruka… my… my Iruka…"

"Ka… ka… shi…", Iruka moaned, then lifted his head and bit the Copy-nin's jaw hard before he licked the spot almost apologetically.

"My… Iruka… my…" Kakashi gently pulled at the hair in his hand and lifted the Chuunin's head higher before he kissed him. His tongue forced its way into Iruka's mouth and clashed with his when both desperately tried to get more, just more.

"I'm…" Iruka breathed harshly against the Copy-nin's still parted lips. "I… Kakashi… close… so close…"

"Iruka…", Kakashi panted and felt the words make the tension in his groin build even more and bring him even closer. "With me… Iruka… with me…" He freed his hand from the soft strands of wet hair and moved it lower, down to Iruka's right buttock, then squeezed both of them, harder than before, while he at the same time tilted his head and bit the left side of the Chuunin's neck.

At that, Iruka arched his back towards him and threw his head back with a shout, then Kakashi felt warm liquid spurt over his stomach, mingling with the water and the sweat on his skin, and it was enough to cause the tension inside him to boil over. He felt his muscles tighten and his body tense when he yelled in pleasure, his world shaking, his body burning and freezing at the same time, shivering and shuddering. His knees gave in and he almost fell, but in the last moment caught himself and instead slid down the wall slowly, drawing Iruka with him.

When the Jounin felt his rear touch the floor of the shower, he closed his eyes and tightened his hold around Iruka's waist, still panting heavily and hearing the Chuunin do the same. Without opening his eyes, Kakashi leaned his head forward until his forehead found Iruka's shoulder, then he breathed in the smell of the man in his arms until his body stopped shaking and his breath finally seemed to reach his lungs again.

After a while he felt Iruka move in his arms and turn until his back was flush against the Jounin's chest. Kakashi slowly opened his eyes and saw the Chuunin lean his head back and rest it on his left shoulder, his eyes closed and breath even, but his face still flushed, lips parted slightly.

"Iruka…", Kakashi whispered, not intending to say something else, just wanting to hear the name. "Iruka…"

"You said 'my Iruka' before", the Chuunin murmured without opening his eyes.

"I did." Kakashi closed his eyes again, suddenly nervous. "May I?", he asked softly.

"Yes." He felt Iruka nod against his shoulder. "Please. I want that."

"My Iruka", the Jounin whispered and felt his heart speed up again and his stomach flutter in relief and bliss and something else he couldn't quite name. "My Iruka…"

"Mmmmh… want that…" The Chuunin shifted and kissed him sweetly, then Kakashi felt him shiver slightly.

"You're getting cold." He opened his eyes again, looked at the beautiful face before him and smiled. "Let's shower now and then get back into bed. I'll warm you."

"Sounds good." Iruka smiled back and kissed him again, then stood up slowly.

Kakashi just wanted to follow, but then thought better, remained where he was and took the opportunity to admire the body before him. He let his eyes trail over the Chuunin's long legs, his firm buttocks, practically begging to be touched and squeezed, and his muscular back and shoulders, then grinned and decided that he was one lucky Copy-nin.

"Kakashi?" Iruka turned around and looked down at him, a slightly worried expression on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"On the contrary." The Jounin grinned wider while he drank in the sight of Iruka's muscular, tanned chest and his well-defined abs, both speckled with semen, then he let his gaze travel further down, following the trail of dark hair. He licked his lips unconsciously at the sight before him. _One very lucky Copy-nin, indeed…_

"What are you doing?" The Chuunin frowned.

"Just enjoying the view." Kakashi's grin grew lecherous. "And I'm enjoying it very much, to be precise."

"What do y- Kakashi!" Iruka blushed scarlet and turned around immediately.

"This is good, too…" Kakashi kept grinning and looking while he straightened up slowly and then leaned forward and first licked, then bit Iruka's left buttock gently. _Such a perfect butt… perfectly kissable, lickable, biteable, squeezable… and all mine. My Iruka._

"Kakashi!" The Chuunin jumped in surprise. "Stop that!"

"Why?" The Copy-nin stood up fully and embraced him from behind. "You said you liked it when I squeezed you there earlier." _I could see you liked it, my Iruka. And now that I know that, I'll be more than happy to make you enjoy it very, very often in the future, be sure about that…_

"But… but you can't bite me… not there!"

"Why not? You can bite me wherever you want." Kakashi placed slow, open-mouthed kisses on Iruka's neck, licking and tasting the delicious, addictive skin. "And when you like me to touch and squeeze you there, why can't I bite you, too?"

"But… but I… because…"

"See?", Kakashi whispered before he licked over the Chuunin's jaw. "There's no reason why I shouldn't do it."

"I know…" Iruka let his head fall down a little, his shoulders slumping. "I'm sorry."

"Please don't be. And if you don't want me to bite you, I won't do it, my Iruka", Kakashi assured hastily, not wanting the Chuunin to feel pushed into something he didn't really want or felt ready for. "If you feel uncomfortable with it, I will never do it again."

"No." Iruka sighed and turned his head around, then smiled a little and blushed. "I'm sorry, Kakashi. I keep telling you not to say or do… things, but I don't really mean it. And I don't know why I say it. I don't make any sense."

"I guess it's just because it's new for you to let me do 'things'." Kakashi grinned, relieved. "May I keep doing those 'things' then?"

"M-hm…" The Chuunin in his arms nodded. "I… I like it when you do… things."

"Good." Kakashi turned him around in his arms slowly and kissed him while he let his hands move down and first cup then squeeze Iruka's buttocks gently. "Very good."

"Very good", Iruka whispered back. Then he took a small step back and let his gaze travel slowly down the Jounin's body, blushing and from time to time looking up again as if he wanted to make sure that he was allowed to look.

"Like what you see?", Kakashi asked while he felt himself blush deeply under the gaze. _And if you keep looking at me like that, I don't think that we'll get to take a shower anytime soon… Not that I would mind at all._

"M-hm." Iruka nodded and blushed until his face matched the Copy-nin's in colour, then looked up again. "And I like it when you blush", he murmured and smiled. "Although that most times means that I did something to make me blush, too."

"I also like it when you blush", Kakashi whispered into his ear. "I like it so much that I always want to make you blush deeper…"

"And… and I already liked what I saw when I came in and found you here under the shower earlier." The Chuunin blushed even deeper, much to Kakashi's delight. "I only came to tell you that I wasn't angry or scared and to… to thank you for not trying to push me and giving me time to think and space. But when I saw you here… and then heard you call my name while you… I got distracted and totally forgot about the talking and… and then I undressed without really thinking about what I was doing and…"

"I think I still got quite well what you wanted to tell me." The Jounin grinned. "And I found out that I'll always like it best when you explain something to me while you're naked and pressed against me and moaning and sighing and-"

"Kakashi! Don't say th-" Iruka's eyes widened, then he blinked and smiled sheepishly. "I do it again… Sorry."

"Does that mean you like it when I talk dirty with you?" Kakashi leered.

"M-hm." Iruka nodded, then he grinned back. "And I… I…" He blushed deeply but kept his gaze steady into the Jounin's eyes and the grin on his face. "I also like to… to hear you say my name and… and especially how you said it while… while you were here alone and then… while we… while we did… while we were here together…"

"Mmmh, my Iruka…", Kakashi purred, feeling the words cause wonderfully arousing sensations directly in his groin. "You're talking quite dirty yourself, aren't you?" _And one very lucky Copy-nin likes that very much…_

"I try." The Chuunin nodded, then his grin changed into a sincere, warm smile that did even more arousing things to the Copy-nin's body. "I want to try and do all the things to you that I like you doing to me, Kakashi."

"I'd like that." The Jounin leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. "And you're already quite skilled."

"I want to become even better", Iruka whispered, then bit his lower lip before he moved his mouth to Kakashi's right ear. "I want to become so good that I can…" He took a deep breath. "So good that I can make you moan my name whenever I want, Kakashi… and maybe make you scream it, too…"

"Re-really?" Kakashi swallowed hard. _Oh Kami, yes! I'm one unbelievably lucky Copy-nin!_

"Really", Iruka whispered and licked his ear slowly, but then hesitated suddenly and tensed. "But… but I still need some time… but I'll try not to make you wait too long."

"Don't." Kakashi shook his head and leaned back, then smiled at the Chuunin. "Don't try to push yourself, my Iruka", he murmured. "I want only what you're willing and ready to give."

"Thank you", Iruka whispered, smiling warmly. "For waiting for me and for giving me time and for being with me."

"There's no need to thank me", the Jounin gave back and stroked his cheek tenderly. "I told you I wanted it. All of it." _More than I ever wanted anything before._

"S-still." Iruka shivered suddenly and rubbed his upper arms. "I'm so-sorry, but c-can we talk later and shower n-now?"

"We're showering immediately. Don't want you to get cold, my Iruka." Kakashi reached behind the Chuunin and turned the shower on, adjusting it until it was warm enough to make the slight shivers disappear from Iruka's body. "I'll warm you."

"In bed, I hope?", Iruka asked, then grinned when Kakashi moved his left hand to stroke over his buttocks tenderly. "And what else do you want to do there?"

"I'm open for suggestions." The Copy-nin leered at him playfully.

"I'll think of something." The Chuunin stepped closer and let his fingers trail lightly over the skin of Kakashi's stomach, then over his chest.

"Tease", Kakashi growled and quickly squeezed his left buttock. "Better think fast." He took the shower foam and first cleaned Iruka's chest from the sticky remains and then his own before he applied more foam on his hands and rubbed it on the Chuunin's back and arms, embracing him again. "You have time until you're clean and warm under the blanket before I start molesting you again, not a single second more."

"That's too nice", Iruka told him and laughed softly, then kissed him before he took soap from his chest to wash the Jounin's back.

"M-hm", Kakashi murmured. "May I wash your hair, too?"

"If you want." Iruka turned around until his back was directed at the Jounin's chest, then took the bottle of shampoo and held it out over his left shoulder. "Where's the conditioner?", he asked and frowned.

"Don't know…" Kakashi looked around and spotted the bottle on the floor. "Found it." He bent down, took it and exchanged the bottle with the one in Iruka's hand. "I like how it smells", he told him while he poured a liberal amount of shampoo on his left hand, then handed the bottle over to the Chuunin.

"Me too", Iruka answered and sighed when the Jounin started to rub the shampoo into his hair and massaged his scalp gently. "Unfortunately, the smell doesn't really match with that of the conditioner."

"They do match", Kakashi contradicted softly while he watched his fingers disappear between the soapy strands of hair and come in sight again, then he reached out for the head of the shower and rinsed out the shampoo. "They're perfect together."

"You think?" Iruka handed him the conditioner. "The shampoo smells much sweeter than the conditioner."

"They're perfect together", the Jounin repeated, squeezed the bottle and gave it back afterwards. "I can't describe it, but alone they're not as good as together. I think they match perfectly." He applied the conditioner on Iruka's hair gently and watched in fascination as his fingers smoothed out the strands until they were soft and shiny.

Iruka took a deep breath and purred when Kakashi let warm water wash over his head again and rinsed out the conditioner thoroughly. "Maybe you're right."

* * *

Next chapter: Past Failures

**Nayru**


	11. Past Failures

Title: The Right Way   
Fandom: Naruto   
Pairing: KakashixIruka/IrukaxKakashi   
Rating: **M**   
Spoilers: This story will contain **spoilers till manga volume 20/chapter 172 or somewhere around episode 100 of the anime**. Most of them will be only slight.   
Status: Chapter 11 of 18   
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't make money.   
**Warnings:** This story contains **shonen ai (love between men) and yaoi (physical love between men)**. If you don't like these subjects, please don't read any further and refrain from flaming me because of it.

* * *

**The Right Way**   
by nayru-kleinefee

Chapter 11 – Past Failures

_Hrmph… awake… how late?… past midnight…_ Kakashi growled quietly. _Better sleep again… tomor- today much to do… mmmmh… Iruka…_ He wrapped his arms a little tighter around the Chuunin lying on the right part of his chest, then sighed. _My Iruka… I should have told you what I'm going to do today. I'm sorry for being a coward. I just hope that you won't-_

"Kakashi?", Iruka whispered, almost not audible.

"Hm?"

"Everything alright?", the Chuunin asked, then shifted and moved up until his head was beside Kakashi's and his body lay half on the Jounin's.

"Yes, everything alright", Kakashi lied, heart heavy. "Can't you sleep?"

"No." Iruka lifted his head and kissed him. "You could help me get sleepy…"

"Mmmmh… Good idea." The Copy-nin grinned, dark thoughts forgotten for the moment in order to happily meet the Chuunin's suggestion. Ever since their first shower together, Iruka had felt free to tell him whenever he had wanted to repeat the experience in one way or another and had more than willingly accepted each of Kakashi's invitations to do just this. Also because of that, the last four weeks had been very good for one tricky, very, _very_ happy little Jounin.

"I know." Iruka wrapped his arms around the Jounin's waist and rolled on top of him. He moved his right leg between Kakashi's, then kissed him again.

"Like that", the Jounin told him before he deepened the kiss, placed his hands on Iruka's back and let his fingertips slip under the waistband of the Chuunin's underpants to stroke and tickle the tender skin there.

"No tickling", Iruka whispered against his lips. "But you can do other things…"

"Oh?" Kakashi grinned and tickled him a little more. "And what could those other things be?"

"Mmmh… What about stroking?", the Chuunin suggested.

"Sounds good." The Copy-nin complied more than willingly. "Anything else?"

"Squeezing?"

"Squeezing? Have to go lower then." Kakashi grinned. _You like it when I do that, don't you?_

"Fine with me." Iruka licked the Jounin's lips.

Kakashi moved his hands further under the boxers, then cupped the Chuunin's firm buttocks and squeezed gently. "Like that, maybe?"

"Maybe without pants? Would be much easier", Iruka suggested and grinned against the skin of the Copy-nin's cheek before he licked his way to the left ear and bit the lobe.

"You're so smart…" Kakashi chuckled and moved his hands higher again, then took the waistband of the boxers and tugged at it playfully. "Would have never thought of doing this, you-"

A knock on the front door, loud and energetic.

"Did I just hear that?", Iruka asked and looked down at the Jounin in disbelief.

"…No." Kakashi lifted his head and kissed him. "You never didn't hear nothing."

"Kakashi!", the Chuunin laughed. "Don't you want to go and see who's knocking?"

"It's past midnight", the Copy-nin answered. "It's probably a drunk neighbour who can't find his door." He quickly turned them around until he lay above Iruka, then kissed him and let his hands roam over the naked chest beneath him.

"And if it's a messenger with a mission?" Iruka kissed him back and wrapped his arms around his neck to draw him closer.

"Missions important enough to be handed out in the middle of the night are always delivered by messenger birds. That's why I keep the window open", Kakashi answered, then moved lower and kissed the Chuunin's chest before he licked a nipple.

"Oh", Iruka breathed. "Do that again."

"Whatever you-"

Another knock, even louder and, if possible, more energetic.

"Whatever you ask of me", Kakashi whispered, ignoring the noise, then he licked the nipple again, bit it gently and was rewarded with a shuddering sigh from the Chuunin. He felt Iruka's hands slide into his hair.

"Mmmmh, Kakashi", Iruka moaned. Then he suddenly sat up, pulled at the Copy-nin's hair and claimed his mouth in a deep, passionate kiss.

"Again", Kakashi whispered afterwards.

"Whatever you ask of me." The Chuunin did as wished before he drew him back down to the bed.

"Mmmmh, Iruka…" The Jounin kissed his way down over lips, chin and neck to Iruka's chest, then further, very slow to make sure the Chuunin could stop him whenever he felt uncomfortable with it.

"Kakashi", Iruka whispered, sounding a little needy and not at all like he wanted the Copy-nin to stop.

Kakashi purred and moved lower until his lips found the waistband of the Chuunin's pants. He let his tongue delve into the navel what made Iruka arch his back slightly and moan while the Jounin tugged down the boxers to the knees and revealed his already stiff member. Still very slowly and carefully, he travelled his mouth further down the abs under him to the left hipbone, all the time paying attention to Iruka's reactions to see whether he was fine with going further than before.

"Iruka", Kakashi whispered and moved his mouth right over the Chuunin's hardness, "I will-"

Again, somebody knocked, sounding like he wanted to break down the door this time, then-

"My Eternal Rival! Are you asleep?!"

Kakashi froze. _No! No, please… Anybody but not HIM!_

"Kakashi, my Eternal Rival! I will not go away until you answer me!"

"Kakashi…", Iruka whispered, his eyes wide. "Please tell me that's not…"

"Sure it is", Kakashi growled. "You wait here while I kill him. Don't you dare to move, it will only take a minute…" He stood up and reached for his mask on the nightstand. _I can't believe it! I almost- and then he comes and- He will pay for that!_

"What's he doing here in the middle of the night?", the Chuunin asked.

"Probably-"

"My Eternal Rival! Open the door and hear my Noble Challenge of Youth and Rightful Strength!"

"That." Kakashi shook his head. "And they call me insane…" He bent down and kissed Iruka sweetly, then straightened up again, pulled his mask over his head and hid his face. "I'll try to make it quick."

"You better do." The Chuunin in his bed grinned up at him impishly, then shed his boxers and stroked his chest with his left hand, slowly moving it lower. "Don't make me wait too long, or I might go on without you…" He blushed at that but kept the grin on his face.

"Oh my- Iruka…" Kakashi yanked his mask down and pounced on him. "You're so mean", he murmured and kissed the Chuunin, his tongue delving deep into the warm, docile mouth.

"I know…" Iruka kissed back and wrapped his legs around the Copy-nin's waist. "What if you just stay here? Will he go away?"

"Don't think so." The Jounin quickly moved his hands and pinched both of Iruka's nipples once, causing the Chuunin to let his legs fall down to the bed, throw his head back in surprise and moan. "Please wait for me", Kakashi whispered, then reluctantly stood up again.

"I will." Iruka smiled, his face flushed and his breathing harsh.

Kakashi kissed him again, then pulled up his mask, put on a pair of _very_ tight pants to hide his Iruka-induced excitement and stiffly went through the bedroom into the living room and towards the front door, fuming. _I'll kill him… and then I'll make his body disappear… nobody will ever know… how can he dare to interrupt us NOW?_

He grabbed the door knob and yanked open the door forcefully, then glared at the person standing outside. "Gai, I will not-"

"Kakashi! My Eternal Rival! I'm back!", the Noble Green Beast of Konoha shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I know. I can see that. And I can hear that. As can the entire apartment block, if you care to know. And now-"

"I have a new Noble Challenge to test our Youthful Strength!", Gai declared, stepped around the Copy-nin and entered the apartment.

"Yes, I already heard that." Kakashi turned around but left the door open although he knew the hint was much too subtle once Gai was in full Challenge-my-Eternal-Rival mode. "But not now, Gai, I-"

"I have thought about new Challenges ever since I left with my Beloved Students! And now that I am back, we will finally-"

"No", Kakashi told him, tired of being the one always interrupted. "We will not."

"But my Eternal Rival! I have been away for months, and we had no chance to find out who of us-"

"A pity. But we will not find it out now."

"But we have to-"

"Gai." Kakashi shook his head. "It's past midnight." _And I have a naked and unbelievably sexy Chuunin in my bed who's waiting for me to play with him._

"But my Eternal Rival! You have to be prepared no matter what time it is!", Gai exclaimed.

The Copy-nin sighed and shut the door, reasoning he could just as well throw his opponent out of a window. "Believe me, Gai, I'm prepared." _To spend the next hour or so playing with said naked Chuunin in my bed._

"Very good! Then we can-"

"No. We. Can't." _Playing. Naked Chuunin. Bed. Kakashi wants._

"But we-"

"Gai, listen."

"Yes, my Eternal Rival?!"

"Gai. First, it's past midnight, and I should be in my bed now." _With Iruka, without clothes and DEFINITELY without YOU._ "Second, you and your students will stay in the village for quite a while now, so there's no need to rush things." _Except rushing to get you out of here and me back to my Iruka._ "And third, wouldn't it be better to do the challenge by day?" _When Iruka doesn't have time for me anyway?_

"Kakashi, again you are so cool and reserved, my Rival! So hip!", Gai exclaimed.

"I do my very best." The Copy-nin shook his head. _At least I can be sure Iruka is still awake when I come back. Nobody could sleep through that voice…_

"And I have to admit that you are right, my Eternal-"

"Sometimes I am. So what about you go home now and sleep, and tomor- later today we'll meet at the Hokage Tower anyway?"

"That is a perfect idea, my Rival! You are indeed in the Springtime of your Youth! I will hurry now so I am prepared to Challenge you tomorrow!" The Green Beast flashed a blinding smile and did his infamous Good-Guy-Pose.

_Oh Kami, how I missed THAT…_ "Perfect. Then we'll see us later."

"Be sure about that!" Gai smiled again, then turned to leave.

_Finally…_ Kakashi approached the door to his bedroom on silent feet. _Now back to Iruka… my Iruka… my soon-to-be blushing and moaning and writhing and sighing and-_

"My Eternal Rival!"

_NO!_

"There is something else I have to tell you!"

_GO! AWAY!_ "What is it now, Gai?"

"Well…!" The Green Beast seemed to hesitate, much to Kakashi's surprise, but still managed to make the exclamation mark be heard – something that surprised him even more. "It is…!" He took a step towards the Copy-nin, then tilted his chin in the direction of the bedroom and winked.

"Gai, what do you have now?" Kakashi frowned. _He will NOT go there!_

"It is…!" Gai took another step towards the door. "…another thing…!" A step. "…I have to tell you…!" A third step.

"Gai…" _He's not coming any nearer to my Iruka! I can't risk to… to… to let him rub off on my perfect, non-green Iruka!_

"It is…!" Gai took another step that brought him to the Copy-nin's side. "…about _intruders!_" He winked again exaggeratedly.

"Intruders?", Kakashi asked and stared at him in disbelief. _He's got to be kidding me! Why does he want to talk about intruders in the middle of the night?!_

"About _intruders!_", the Green Beast repeated. "Inside of _other people's apartments…!_" He looked expectantly and nodded.

"Yyyes." The Copy-nin's frown deepened. "They wouldn't be intruders if they weren't inside other people's apartments, you know…" _He's snapped! He's totally snapped now! Great, now I don't have an insane-but-harmless self-declared Eternal Rival to deal with anymore but an insane-and-snapped-and-only-perhaps-still-harmless one._

"Yes, inside other people's apartments!" Gai grinned, looking triumphant, and winked again before he pointed with his thumb at the door to the bedroom. "Especially _inside their bedrooms…!_" Another exaggerated winking and pointing.

"Gai, really. I think you need sleep now and-" Kakashi's eyes widened when realisation finally sank in. "Gai!", he started. "It's not-"

To his horror, the Green Beast grabbed the door knob to the bedroom before the Copy-nin could stop him, then turned it and forcefully yanked the door open. "A-_Ha!_ There you are, you evil intruder! Waylaying my Eternal Rival in the Springtime… of… his… Youth?!" Gai's eyes widened slowly and he fell silent.

"Gai, this-", Kakashi started while he tried to peek around the soon-to-be ex-Green Beast to see whether Iruka had already fainted from the shock and he had to rush in and do mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

"Iruka-sensei?!", Gai asked incredulously and thankfully quietly.

"Good… Well, I guess it's 'Good morning' already, Gai-sensei", Kakashi could hear the Chuunin answer.

_He sounds friendly… and even totally calm… He's got to be in shock. Poor Iruka, I'll kiss it better soon and-_

"Iruka-sensei…!", Gai muttered.

"Yes. That's me. You already said that", Iruka told him, still sounding perfectly calm.

_My poor beautiful little Chuunin, he's so shocked he doesn't even realize he is…_

"Iruka-sensei, what…!" The Green Beast shook his head. "What are you doing here?!"

"I tried to sleep here. That is, until short before you came here."

_Even in shock, he's so brave… My Iruka, you're doing so fine, just hold out a little while longer, and I will come and rescue you!_

"But… but why?!"

"Gai", Kakashi started, then squeezed himself through the door the man was blocking. "Gai, I can explain this." _And if you don't react like I want you to – which is calm, collected and grown-up – I'll crush your head against a wall until you do!_

"I slept here because Kakashi invited me to do so", Iruka said.

"Yes." The Copy-nin looked at the Chuunin who sat on the bed, legs drawn to his body and arms crossed on the knees, and smiled friendly at the Green Beast currently staring at him. He noticed that Iruka had put on a sleeping shirt and his boxers. _Wow, he thought about getting dressed while in shock?_

"Ka… Kakashi invited you?!", Gai asked.

"Yes." Iruka nodded.

"Can't you sleep in your own apartment anymore?!"

"But sure I can."

"Then why-"

"Gai", Kakashi interrupted him. "Would you come with me to the living room and let me explain?" _And stop staring at my Iruka. You're frightening him._ The Copy-nin looked at the smiling Chuunin. _I think…_

"Explain?!", Gai asked. "What is there to explain?!"

_The Chuunin in my bed? The male Chuunin in my bed? The male Chuunin in my bed who's dressed only with shirt and boxers? And who doesn't seem so shocked anymore by now…_

"Don't you want to know why I am in Kakashi's bed?", Iruka asked, laughing softly.

_Shocked? Hatake, you're an idiot._

"But I already know!", Gai exclaimed. "My Eternal Rival! I always knew you were a Noble and Kind Man, but this…!" He sighed, and Kakashi thought he even saw a tear glistening in the corner of an eye.

"What do you mean, noble and kind?", he heard Iruka hiss suddenly and jumped when he saw the Chuunin glare daggers at the other Jounin. "Do you want to say I'm not worth-"

"Kakashi, my Eternal Rival!", Gai continued his rant, obviously too absorbed in his Speech of Praise to notice the Chuunin's sudden rage. "I am so proud to be your Youthful Opponent! Giving shelter to those who need their Rightful Sleep to stay in their Springtime of Youth! I am so moved!"

"What the hell?!", Kakashi asked and saw a look on Iruka's face that clearly showed that he was thinking exactly the same.

"And Iruka-sensei!" Gai turned around and smiled brightly at the confused Chuunin. "You did the right thing to stay with my Eternal Rival! He will protect you from anything that could disturb the Well-Deserved Sleep you earned yourself!"

_Except when it's me disturbing his sleep…_ "Gai, could you please-"

"My Eternal Rival!" The Green Beast turned around again.

"Yes?", Kakashi sighed and finally decided that it was impossible to stop him and therefore best to try to get over with everything as fast as possible.

"I trust you to ensure that Iruka-sensei, the former teacher of my Beloved Students, sleeps better this night than anybody before him so he will have all of his Youthful Strength to use later today when he has to help our Honoured Hokage to organize the Chuunin exams! I trust you to keep all harm and disturbance away from him!"

"I'll try my best, Gai", Kakashi told him, then looked at Iruka who made a face as if he could barely stop himself from laughing out loud.

"Yes, my Eternal Rival! Iruka-sensei came to you to ask for your Youthful Help and to give him a protected and safe shelter to gather his Youthful Strength for the Challenges awaiting him! I am sure you will succeed in this Important Challenge of your Youth!"

"I will", Kakashi assured him. _Challenge, hu? You could take it that way…_

"But only if I get my well-deserved sleep now", Iruka threw in, chuckling and his face slightly red from suppressed laughter.

_I don't think you'll get sleep anytime soon. Do you know how beautiful you look right now? You can call yourself lucky if I let you sleep at all tonight._

"Yes, indeed, Iruka-sensei!" Gai flashed another blinding smile and posed again. "I will retreat immediately and let you gather your Youthful Strength as soon as possible!" He turned around and practically stormed to the front door of the apartment. "Have a good, long night full of Rightful and Well-Deserved Sleep, Iruka-sensei! My Eternal Rival!"

And then he was gone.

Kakashi stared at his closed front door. "I can't believe this really happened…"

"I can't believe you're still standing there", Iruka told him and laughed, then he shed his shirt and lay down on the bed again.

"Iruka…", Kakashi growled, practically jumped out of his pants and approached the bed quickly, then pounced on him.

The Chuunin laughed, pulled off the mask from the Jounin's face and kissed him. "You made me wait", he whispered.

"Sorry." Kakashi kissed him again and slipped his arms under and around him. "I tried to get rid of him."

"Must have noticed my chakra, I guess. Forgot to hide it." Iruka wrapped his legs around the Copy-nin's and his arms around his neck, then laughed again. "When I noticed that, he already talked about those mysterious intruders, and I knew it was only a matter of time until he would storm in. Now really, did Gai really think anybody wouldn't get instantly what he was talking about?"

"Erm… Well…" Kakashi hid his blush by nuzzling the Chuunin's neck with his nose. "That's why you had that shirt and boxers on…"

"M-hm." Iruka tilted his head back and to the side to give him better access, then he started rubbing the Jounin's back.

"What did you want to tell him?", Kakashi asked.

"Hm?"

"When he asked what you were doing here." _Did you want to tell him? About us?_

"I don't know", Iruka confessed and stopped his movements.

"Hn?"

"He was so confused at first that I thought I could win time with giving short answers while I thought about what to say once he would have recovered."

"Oh." Kakashi nuzzled his face deeper into the crook of the Chuunin's neck.

"I don't want anybody to know yet", Iruka whispered and his body tensed.

"That's okay", the Copy-nin told him. "As long as you want to be with me."

"I want to be with you." The Chuunin relaxed a little and kissed his shoulder. "And I want to tell them some day, at least Naruto and our other friends…"

"M-hm." _I will definitely NOT be the one to tell the boy! I guess he'll try to kill me for corrupting his Iruka-sensei… my Iruka…_

"But…" Iruka took in a deep breath. "Can we keep it to us for now?"

"Sure we can", Kakashi told him, then lifted his head and kissed him.

"I'm not ashamed", the Chuunin assured.

"I know." _I really know that. Don't trouble yourself._

"I want this to be ours…", Iruka whispered. "Ours alone… At least for some time…"

"Ours", Kakashi confirmed. "Yours and mine." _You and me._

"Ours." The Chuunin kissed him and sighed, his body still slightly tense.

"Do you want your 'good, long night full of Rightful and Well-Deserved Sleep' now?", Kakashi asked and grinned. "Or do you prefer a better but shorter night less full of exhausted and most certainly well-deserved sleep?"

"Let me think…" Iruka smiled.

"Don't make this Noble and Kind Man wait…" The Copy-nin licked the Chuunin's lips but stopped when he didn't receive a reaction but felt him tense further suddenly. "Iruka?"

"I'm worth you", Iruka whispered.

Kakashi tensed. "Iruka, why-"

"I'm worth you."

"You are, Iruka", the Jounin answered and tried to look into the Chuunin's eyes, but Iruka turned his head away, his face a mask of strained composure and hurt.

"I'm- I'm worth you", he whispered again and closed his eyes.

"Iruka, look at me", Kakashi pleaded.

"I'm worth you." The eyes were closed even tighter.

"Iruka!" The Copy-nin shifted and turned them around until the Chuunin lay above him, then took his face in his hands. "Iruka, look at me."

"Kakashi…" Iruka opened his eyes slowly. "Why do you do this?"

"What do you mean? Why I am with you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Iruka…" _Because I think I love you._

"Why, Kakashi? You could have anyone you want. Why me?"

"Because I… don't want anyone else. I want you." Kakashi moved his hands and embraced the Chuunin tightly. "You're all I want." _I love you, my Iruka. Although I don't understand what it is that makes me feel this way or how it is possible to feel like this or how to describe it to you._

"But I'm only-"

"No, you aren't. You're everything but 'only'", the Copy-nin whispered. "You're all I want."

"Do you really think that?", Iruka asked, sounding unsure and hurt and close to tears, and it broke the Jounin's heart into pieces.

"I would never lie to you about that, Iruka", he promised. "You're all I want and you're more than worth me. I'm the one not worth you." _I can't even tell you how I feel for you. How should I tell you? What should I say? And if I tell you, what if you leave me?_

"No, Kakashi, you-"

"Yes", the Copy-nin interrupted him softly. "And I will not argue with you about this. You are more than worth me, and I am the one to be grateful that you are kind enough to associate with me at all." _I wished I could tell you, my Iruka. I wished I wasn't so frightened._

"Kakashi…" Iruka let out a dry sob and buried his face against the Jounin's chest before he started to shudder and sob more.

"Shhh", Kakashi whispered and stroked his back, feeling Iruka's tears run over his chest and his own burn in his eyes. "Please don't cry. I c-can't stand that, Iruka. Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry", the Chuunin choked out.

"No, don't be. You didn't do anything wrong", Kakashi tried to reassure him. "You shouldn't think too low of yourself, that's all."

"M-hm", Iruka murmured, still sniffling, then he placed his head on the Jounin's shoulder and took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Did somebody tell you you weren't worth them?", Kakashi asked after a while, willing his voice to be steady although his whole body suddenly vibrated of anger.

Iruka didn't say anything but his silence more than answered the Jounin's question.

"Who did it?", Kakashi hissed furiously. "Tell me, Iruka!"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does! I don't allow anybody who hurt you to get away with it! I will-"

"It doesn't matter, Kakashi", Iruka told him softly. "He doesn't matter anymore."

"'He'?"

"M-hm."

"Who is he?"

"…Somebody I thought I knew", the Chuunin whispered after a while.

"Who?"

"I won't tell you, Kakashi."

"Why not? Iruka, he doesn't deserve-"

"It's my own fault."

"No, it isn't! It's-"

"Yes, it is!", Iruka shouted suddenly and lifted his head. "It is my fault because I was stupid!"

"B-but Iruka…", Kakashi stammered, shocked at the outburst.

"Listen, Kakashi…" Iruka sighed and laid his head down on the Jounin's chest again. "He… We had… something. It wasn't a real relationship, not like you and me have. In fact, I don't really know what it was or how it happened or how or why I allowed it to happen at all, but…" He sighed again.

"What happened?" _'A real relationship like you and me have'… I love you, my Iruka… I only wished I was brave enough to tell you…_

"I didn't really want that… thing we had, but didn't know how to stop it anymore, and then he wanted… more than I was willing to give." Iruka took a deep breath. "I'd been with women before, but… it was different with him because… he… and…"

"It was different because you were both men and it was new to you", Kakashi guessed.

"Yes." The Chuunin nodded against his chest. "It was new to me and I knew it wasn't right for me… with him it wasn't right for me… and therefore I told him I wouldn't do what he wanted to do with me and wouldn't want that… thing we had anymore and…" Iruka tensed again further, then whispered, "And then he said that he'd known from the start that I wasn't worth him and that he'd only wanted to be kind when he associated with me."

"But it wasn't your fault…", Kakashi murmured.

"But it is my fault that I believed him. I don't know why I did but I did. And even after he had betrayed the village and almost killed me and Naruto, I still believed his words."

"They're not true. Try to forget them."

"I will try." Iruka shifted and kissed the Jounin's neck softly.

"And I will never do something you don't want."

"I know, Kakashi." Another small kiss.

"And tell me when we reach the point where you stopped him, so I can make sure to give you all the time you need." _I don't want to lose you. Never._

"It's too late." Iruka chuckled quietly.

"Too late?"

"M-hm." The Chuunin yawned and snuggled his face into the crook of the Copy-nin's neck. "We reached and crossed that point four weeks ago."

"Oh." Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise.

"M-hm." Iruka shifted until his body only lay half on the Jounin's, then yawned again. "Thank you", he whispered. "For letting me choose when. That means a lot to me."

"Always", Kakashi breathed back, then closed his eyes and listened to Iruka's breathing even out until the Chuunin fell into an exhausted sleep.

_I'm sorry, my Iruka. Sorry for not being brave enough to tell you all the things I want to tell you. Sorry for being frightened at the thought of loving you although I could lose you any day. Sorry for being a coward. Sorry for not telling you what I will do today. Please don't hate me when I do it._

* * *

Next chapter: Fights

**Nayru**


	12. Fights

Title: The Right Way   
Fandom: Naruto   
Pairing: KakashixIruka/IrukaxKakashi   
Rating: **M**   
Spoilers: This story will contain **spoilers till manga volume 20/chapter 172 or somewhere around episode 100 of the anime**. Most of them will be only slight.   
Status: Chapter 12 of 18   
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't make money.   
**Warnings:** This story contains **shonen ai (love between men) and yaoi (physical love between men)**. If you don't like these subjects, please don't read any further and refrain from flaming me because of it.

* * *

**The Right Way**   
by nayru-kleinefee

Chapter 12 – Fights

Kakashi knocked against the solid, unyielding wood before him. "Iruka…"

Only cold silence answered.

"Iruka…" Kakashi knocked again. "Open the door."

"No."

"Iruka, please open the door and let me in." The Jounin lowered his raised hand to rest the palm against the door beside his other hand. _Please… please don't keep me away from you… please, Iruka… I'm so sorry. I should have told you yesterday. I'm sorry._

"Go away."

"But Iruka, please…", Kakashi pleaded. "Let me in, I want-"

"I don't care what you want", Iruka interrupted him from the other side. "Go away."

"Iruka, I'm sorry, I-"

"I don't want to hear it! Go away!"

"Please let me explain, Iruka. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't think about what I did to you when I said-"

"I don't care", the Chuunin told him. "You said it."

"Iruka…", Kakashi murmured softly. "I'm sorry."

"Fine. Don't care."

"Iruka, I mean it." _Please believe me. I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I can't stand that you're angry at me._

"And I don't care. Go away!", Iruka yelled, and then: "I never want to see you again!"

Kakashi's chest tightened painfully. "Iruka…" His eyes started burning and he found it suddenly hard to breathe. _Please… don't say such things… Iruka… please…_

"Go away… Please…" Iruka's voice was shaking by now, audible even through the solid wood of his apartment door.

"I can't, Iruka…", Kakashi whispered hoarsely.

"You're a Jounin! You can do whatever you want to a low-ranked little Chuunin like me! Like you showed me today!", Iruka shouted on the other side of the door.

"I can't leave, Iruka…" _I'll die without you. I'll die until there's only an empty shell left to vegetate in darkness._

"Just go…" The Chuunin's voice was softer now, but it sounded so utterly hurt and broken that Kakashi wanted to bang his head against the door and hurt himself for what he'd done to Iruka.

"Iruka, please… don't ask me to leave you…", he whispered desperately.

"Kakashi, pl-please go away…", Iruka sobbed, and the Copy-nin heard a noise through the door that sounded like something falling down to the floor. "You hurt me."

"I'm sorry, Iruka. I didn't mean to hurt you." _Please believe me that I never intended to hurt you. It was a mistake not to tell you earlier but I didn't intend to-_

"You… you hurt me, Kakashi…", the Chuunin whispered, his voice broken, almost lost. "I never wanted to get hurt like this… not again… please go away…"

"I can't, Iruka… I can't go away…" Kakashi swallowed hard, painfully. "I need you, Iruka… I need you with me and I can't live without you anymore…" _I love you, Iruka…_

"You will-"

"No, I won't. I will never again", Kakashi choked out. _How could I, Iruka? I've never felt this way before, only with you. And I know that I can't feel this way towards another person. Only with you, my Iruka._

Silence settled after this, painfully carrying the feeling of loss and loneliness with it.

"Iruka", Kakashi whispered pleadingly after what felt like a heartbreaking eternity to him although he wasn't even sure if the words were loud enough to be heard through the door. "Iruka, please don't leave me. I will do anything, Iruka, anything to make you stay with me. I need you, Iruka."

"Kakashi…" The Copy-nin suddenly heard the sound of somebody crawling towards the door. "What you did today… I… Why… why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry, Iruka…" Kakashi kneeled down on his side of the door and leaned his forehead against the hard, cold wood, feeling relieved and hopeful suddenly but at the same time even more frightened because of that and the thought of possibly being left still. "I'm so sorry I-"

"Why did you do that to me, Kakashi?", Iruka repeated, his voice hard but with a clearly audible trace of hurt.

"I didn't mean to do anything to you", the Jounin answered. "I wanted to nominate them because I am sure they are ready for it."

"They aren't. Naruto-"

"Naruto is ready", Kakashi interrupted the Chuunin softly. "As are Sakura and Sasuke. They are stronger already than most of the older Genin who will participate."

"But Naruto…" Iruka's voice broke. "He's- he's still so young…"

"I was even younger. And I wasn't ready when I became Chuunin", Kakashi told him. "My body maybe, but my mind wasn't. But they are, Iruka. They are ready for the exam."

"Oh my…" Iruka sobbed. "You can't know that for sure."

"I can. Naruto might be a loud, naïve kid when around you, but I've seen him fight. He's more than ready." Kakashi sighed. "I don't think he'll pass, though. Neither will Sakura or Sasuke… but they will grow stronger through the exam. They will become an even better team."

"What if they get hurt?", Iruka audibly forced out. "What if they get ki-"

"They won't. They are strong. If they pass the written exam, they will survive the forest, too, I don't doubt that. And in the final round I'll be there to make sure they're fine."

"Because they are your soldiers now?" The hurt was back in the Chuunin's voice.

"Yes", Kakashi forced out. "And because they were your students and you care for them and taught them everything they'll need now. That's why they'll survive and grow stronger."

"That… that's not what you said earlier…"

"I know. I-"

"Why did you say you'd crush them, Kakashi?", Iruka asked quietly. "Even if it was a joke, why did you say it? It was cruel to me."

"I… said it because I was… nervous, frightened, Iruka…", the Copy-nin admitted. "I always say stupid things when I'm nervous around you."

"Why… were you frightened?", he heard the Chuunin ask, sounding disbelieving.

"Because I didn't know what to do when you got angry with me", Kakashi whispered. "I hadn't thought about how to react to that before, hadn't wanted to think about it… I had hoped against what I knew that you would be happy for Naruto and the others… I didn't want to make you upset, so I hoped you would agree…" _I'm so sorry, Iruka. So sorry for being stupid and hurting you. Please believe me that I didn't do it on purpose._

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday? We could have… I… we could have talked…"

"I was…" Kakashi took a deep breath. "I was afraid…"

"Afraid?", Iruka asked, his surprised disbelief clearly audible in his voice.

"Afraid you would ask me not to nominate them… I didn't know if I would be able to refuse your wish although I knew that they were ready." Kakashi took a shuddering breath. "And I was afraid you would leave me if I refused to do as you wished." _I didn't know what to do, Iruka. It's like that with you and only with you so often that I'm almost terrified of it. But still I don't want it to change, still I want it to be this way forever. And that frightens me even more._

"I wouldn't have left you."

"You can't know that." The Jounin shook his head.

"I know that", Iruka told him calmly. "I wouldn't have left somebody who was at least honest with me."

Kakashi flinched painfully. "I-Iruka…"

"I would have yelled at you and maybe left your apartment after you had told me. But I wouldn't have left you."

"Iruka", Kakashi forced out. "Will… will you l-leave me now?" _Please don't leave me. I couldn't stand that. I can't live without you anymore, Iruka. I love you more than I can say, more than I can understand. Please don't leave me._

Silence answered, only disturbed by the Chuunin moving on the other side.

"Iruka", the Jounin pleaded desperately. "P-please don't leave me. I will never-"

"You will never do something like that to me again", Iruka told him, then something clicked softly, the door opened a small crack, and Kakashi saw the Chuunin look at him through it, eyes red and swollen. "I'm sure that I can stand to fight with you, no matter how often, but I know that I can't stand to find out only one single time more that you're not honest with me, Kakashi." A single tear flowed down Iruka's cheek, cutting a deep gash into the Copy-nin's heart on its way.

"Iru-"

"If you ever again do something like this instead of talking to me, I will leave you, Kakashi", the Chuunin whispered, and another tear fell from his eyes. "No matter what it is about and how much it will hurt me to leave you."

"I'll never do something like that again, I promise", Kakashi choked out, reached out with his hand and took one of Iruka's. "I'm sorry."

"I know, Kakashi." Iruka smiled shakily, the look in his eyes softening. "That's why I don't leave you."

"I'm sorry, Iruka", Kakashi repeated and squeezed his hand to convince himself that he really had been forgiven and that Iruka wouldn't vanish suddenly and leave him in darkness. "I'm so sorry."

"I know, Kakashi. I forgive you", Iruka whispered.

"May I come in?", the Copy-nin pleaded. "Please?" _To make sure that you'll really stay with me? That you won't leave me?_

"M-hm." The Chuunin nodded and moved back from the door on his rear.

"Thank you." Kakashi didn't bother to get up from his knees, just crawled into the apartment, shut the door with his foot and approached Iruka slowly on his hands and knees until he could rest his forehead against the Chuunin's. He sighed in relief when he heard their hitai-ates click. _Thank you. Thank you, Iruka. Thank you so much for forgiving me. I will never again do anything to make you sad, I promise. I will never hurt you again, Iruka._

Iruka wrapped his arms around the Jounin's neck and closed his eyes. "Are you sure they're ready?", he whispered.

"Yes." Kakashi nodded, then reached up and removed first his, then the Chuunin's hitai-ate. He leaned forward again until his forehead touched Iruka's. "They are."

"They're still so young…"

"They will grow with the experience. They will become stronger and a better team."

"Naruto… He's so… It's hard for me to believe that he's as strong as you say."

"I promise I don't-"

"I know." Iruka opened his eyes again and smiled. "I know you don't lie to me. And I'm sorry, Kakashi."

"No, don't be." Kakashi shook his head against the Chuunin's. "It's all my fault. You don't have to-"

"I'm sorry that I didn't trust your ability to judge your students", Iruka whispered. "And I'm sorry that I doubted it in front of your colleagues and Sandaime-sama."

"I don't care." The Jounin smiled. "I don't care what they think about me. Their opinions of me don't matter to me." _Only you matter, my Iruka. You're the only one I want to accept me, to like me, to love me._

"I'm still sorry, Kakashi. I shouldn't have said those things to you. It's just…" The Chuunin took a deep breath. "I didn't want to believe and still can't really believe that the little kid I thought I knew grew up that much without me noticing…"

"Naruto's still very much the kid you knew." Kakashi smiled broader. "I don't think he'll ever grow up entirely."

"I hope not." Iruka tilted his head and gave his masked lips a tender kiss. "Too many kids grow up too fast."

"M-hm."

"I'm sorry that you weren't ready when they made you Chuunin."

"They thought I was a genius. They didn't see I was also still a child." _Or maybe they didn't want to see it._

"I'm glad Naruto is no genius at all", Iruka smiled sadly.

"I'm not either", Kakashi told him.

"Yes, sure, Hatake Kakashi, famous Copy-nin, master of a thousand jutsus, holder of the Sharingan." The Chuunin lifted a mocking eyebrow.

"That's different. I might be a genius shinobi, but I'm definitely no genius in everyday life." Kakashi sighed. "A genius would have known a way to avoid to hurt you." _A genius would know how to tell you about all the things I want to tell you so much. How much you mean to me. That I've never felt better in my life than when you're with me. That I love you._

"It's okay." Iruka kissed him again. "I don't want a genius. If a genius had hurt me, I would have known that he had done it intentionally."

"Never", Kakashi promised.

"M-hm." Iruka reached out and pulled down the mask, then kissed him again.

"I will never hurt you intentionally, Iruka", the Jounin whispered against his lips. "Never."

"I know, Kakashi." Iruka smiled. "You and Naruto are the two persons who I know of that they will never hurt me on purpose."

"We'll do our best to protect you from getting hurt", Kakashi murmured, his chest tightening and his heart fluttering at the Chuunin's words of trust.

"And I'll protect both of you for that", Iruka gave back softly. "Even though you're both strong." He shook his head a little. "Naruto a Chuunin… hard to imagine."

"Want to tell him tomorrow that I nominated them?", Kakashi asked. _I'll let you, but I will be there, too. Though not on purpose, I'm afraid he might break some of your rips when he celebrates by hugging you to suffocation._

"No. Your honour." Iruka smiled. "I'll treat him to ramen later to celebrate." He sighed. "And I will learn to see them as you do."

"What about we test them once more?", the Jounin suggested. "So you can see?"

"Test them?"

"Test them." Kakashi nodded. "And if they fail, I'll take back the nomination if you want. But I'm sure that they'll succeed."

"How do you want to test them?"

"Well, as you know I'm a genius shinobi…" Kakashi smiled when he heard Iruka chuckle. "Hey! I am!", he laughed softly, relieved that his Chuunin wasn't sad anymore.

"I know", Iruka told him, still smiling.

"That doesn't sound convinced to me…" _But I don't care as long as you smile at me again._

"I am", Iruka assured.

"Hrmph…" Kakashi mock-glared at him. "However. As you know I am a genius shinobi…" He was rewarded with another chuckle. "…and therefore I will use my genius shinobi mind and think of something", he announced.

"Think of something?", Iruka laughed, and the sound warmed the Jounin's wounded heart. "All this 'look at me, I'm a genius'-stuff, and then you'll think of something? You don't have a plan ready yet?"

"I got distracted", Kakashi told him and faked a pout.

"By what?"

"By you", the Copy-nin whispered and kissed him sweetly. "You could distract me from anything."

"Is that so?" Iruka smiled and kissed him back.

"M-hm." Kakashi nodded, wrapped his arms around him and sighed. "And I don't mind that at all."

"What about I play the genius this time then?"

"Go on."

"Do you want to test their strength?"

"Whatever you want." _I'll do whatever you want._

"Then let's test their strength and their ability to handle critical situations", Iruka suggested.

"Sounds good. Chuunin need to be able to do that." Kakashi smiled and stole a kiss. "You sure you are no genius?"

Iruka laughed. "I want to see how Naruto handles a situation when one of his friends is in danger and he has to do more than run to the enemy and beat him up."

"Want me to take you hostage?", Kakashi suggested. "I could hide with you in the forest until he finds us." _And make sure he'll never find us… or anybody else… I want to hide with you somewhere where there is only you and me, nobody else._

"I thought of Konohamaru and his gang… " The Chuunin laughed. "If I let myself be rescued by Naruto again, I will never hear the end of it."

"Pity." Kakashi sighed. "Already thought about what I could have done with you while waiting." _Like doing my best to never risk to lose you again._

"I thought so." Iruka laughed again.

"Next time, maybe. What about Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Sakura always gets panic-stricken when she thinks that Sasuke is in danger."

"I know. I read about that in your report about the three and tried it on our first day."

"Worked, I bet."

"Worked perfectly."

"You really read my report?", Iruka asked doubtfully.

"Sure. Always have to know my enemies."

"'Enemies'?", the Chuunin laughed. "They were supposed to become your students."

"Enemies", Kakashi confirmed and smiled. "Of the worst kind." _Although I would have thought differently if I had known you like this back then and how you saw them._

"I can't believe it", Iruka laughed and shook his head.

"Then you want to test Sakura's ability to overcome herself?"

"Yes."

"And Sasuke?"

"Mmmmh… I'll think of something."

"Genius, hu?" Kakashi grinned.

"Ph. Then you'll think of something for him." Iruka pouted.

"I'll try." The Jounin leaned forward again and kissed him. "You want to test them?"

"If I may."

"Please feel free to do as you please." Kakashi grinned.

"Sounds good." Iruka grinned back.

"You can always feel free to do as you please with me", Kakashi murmured softly. _As long as you don't leave me._

"Kakashi…" Iruka kissed him before he sighed, laid his head on the Jounin's shoulder and tightened his embrace around him. "I'm very glad, Kakashi", he whispered, his voice a little thick. "Glad that we didn't break up."

"I can't tell you how… relieved I am that you didn't leave me", Kakashi whispered back and tightened his hold. _And I will do anything to keep you with me, my Iruka. I love you._

"Me too." The Chuunin sighed again. "Me too, Kakashi."

"I… Iruka?", the Copy-nin whispered. _I love you._

"M-hm?"

_I love you. Please don't laugh about me, I know that it's not the right time or place, not the right way to tell you, but I can't think of another._

"Hm? Kakashi?" Iruka lifted his head, frowning.

_And please love me back._

"Kakashi?"

"Iruka…" _You love me back, right? Or if you don't, do you think you're able to learn it?_

"Kakashi, what is it?" Iruka frowned deeper, looking concerned. "Don't you feel good? You're looking strained."

"It's…" _What if you don't love me back and don't want to either? What shall I do then? How shall I live on then?_

"Kakashi, are you in pain?" Iruka sat back and laid his hand on the Jounin's forehead.

"It's… it's nothing, Iruka." Kakashi forced a smile. "I'm just a little tired. The stress, our fight… I guess it's all coming back now and taking its toll." _Do you love me, Iruka? Please? Can you please love me?_

"Oh." The Chuunin frowned again, then smiled, looking relieved. "Do you want to sleep here?"

"May I?" _You said you're happy to be with me. Does that mean that you love me, too? I want to believe that, Iruka. I want you to love me._

"M-hm." Iruka nodded. "But… tonight… just sleep, 'kay?"

"Yes. Just sleep." _And I will tell you soon. And maybe you'll tell me you love me back. I want that, Iruka. More than I ever wanted anything else. Do you feel the same? Please, Iruka. Please love me back and-_

"Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"Kakashi, I…" Iruka looked at him, then blushed deeply. "Kakashi, I…"

"Iruka?" Kakashi frowned. _Isn't he feeling good? Does he get a fever?_

"…Nothing." The Chuunin smiled. "I'm… I'm just tired, too, I guess." He got up quickly, then went into his kitchen. "Something to eat?"

"Yes, please." Kakashi stood up and followed, not willing to let his Chuunin away from him right now. "Want me to help? Or we can order in if you're too tired to cook."

"No, it's fine." Iruka blushed again. "But you can help me."

"'kay." Kakashi kissed him. _I love you, my Iruka. And I'll tell you soon._

* * *

Next chapter: Everything Forever

**Nayru**


	13. Everything Forever

Title: The Right Way   
Fandom: Naruto   
Pairing: KakashixIruka/IrukaxKakashi   
Rating: **M**   
Spoilers: This story will contain **spoilers till manga volume 20/chapter 172 or somewhere around episode 100 of the anime**. Most of them will be only slight.   
Status: Chapter 13 of 18   
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't make money.   
**Warnings:** This story contains **shonen ai (love between men) and yaoi (physical love between men)**. If you don't like these subjects, please don't read any further and refrain from flaming me because of it.

* * *

**The Right Way**   
by nayru-kleinefee

Chapter 13 –Everything Forever

"Read that again."

"Again?!"

"Yes!"

"Whatever you want, boss." Pakkun sighed. "For the third time: 'Separate the white of egg from the yolk…'"

"How shall I do _that?!_", Kakashi asked and stared at the egg in his hand in disbelief. "It was hard enough earlier to get all of it out without letting bits of shell fall into the batter. So how shall I separate the… the yellow and the white… stuff?"

"How should I know? I'm a dog."

"Well, you could at least-" Kakashi frowned when a thought hit him. "Do you think I can use chakra for it?"

"Well, the book doesn't say you can't, but I'm not sure-"

**SPLAT**

"'Splat', boss?", Pakkun asked innocently.

"EEEEEW!", Kakashi exclaimed. "It exploded! And now I've got egg all over my hands and face!"

"Better you than me, boss", the dog stated dryly.

"How am I supposed to do this?!", the Copy-nin asked disbelievingly while he washed his hands, grateful that he'd let his hitai-ate over his Sharingan eye, then he frowned when another idea struck him. "Maybe… maybe we can cook the eggs first. It would be easier to separate the bits then…"

"True, boss. But how do you plan to 'whip the white of egg afterwards until it's frothy enough to be mixed with the batter carefully'?", Pakkun read.

"I don't know!" Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"So let's give up and just buy-"

"NO!" Kakashi shook his head vigorously. "I want to make one myself!"

"Only the best for your mate, hu?" Pakkun arched a mocking eyebrow. "And I'm using the word 'best' in a very loose-"

"It will be the best cake ever!", Kakashi declared. _At least if you use the words 'best', 'cake' and 'ever' in a very loose way._

"Sure, boss", his nin-dog told him, grinning broadly. "The best cake you've ever made."

"Right. The best cake I've ever-" The Copy-nin broke off to glare at the pug. "Very funny."

"I try my very best." Pakkun nodded, his face a picture of amused mischief. "Just like you, boss."

"Hrn." Kakashi glared a little longer, then turned his attention back to his mission and took another egg. "I will try it again with less chakra this time."

"Please do it over there." Pakkun pointed to the far end of the kitchen counter.

"Why?"

"Because I'm over here."

"Hrn." The Jounin glared at his nin-dog again, then carefully gathered his chakra and broke the eggshell before he used the chakra to hold the yolk inside one of the halves and let the white of egg flow into a bowl. Then he stared in disbelief at the result.

"Boss?", he heard Pakkun ask behind him. "You're so calm. What's goi-"

"I did it…", Kakashi murmured, then whirled around, a broad, proud grin spreading over his face. "I did it!"

"Congratulations, boss", Pakkun told him dryly. "It's an egg."

"You're absolutely no help." Kakashi glared at the grinning dog, then repeated his small wonder with two more resistant egg-enemies and afterwards whipped the collected white of egg with his chakra to a froth. "Read further."

"You didn't mix the egg froth with the batter yet."

"I will do it while I listen to you reading."

"You sure you can do both at the same time?"

"YES. Now read." The Copy-nin carefully mixed batter and froth. _Did I ever say cooking was worse than ANBU? Compared to baking, cooking is B-rank, at most._

"'Make sure that batter and froth mingle together completely, then fill the finished batter in the prepared cake tin'", Pakkun read.

"'kay…"

"Boss, you certainly spend too much time with him…"

"I can never spend enough time with my Iruka." Kakashi grinned and scraped the last bit of the batter from the bowl into the cake tin.

"That's why we are baking this… thing in his kitchen?"

"It's not a 'thing', it's a chocolate cake."

"Definitely not yet, and I also doubt it ever will be."

"None of your business. You won't get any." The Copy-nin bent down and put the filled cake tin in the oven. "Finally done", he announced. "Now we only have to clean up and wait until my Iruka comes home from work in about two hours and-"

A key clicked softly in the lock of the front door.

"I'm off", Pakkun announced and jumped down from the counter. "See you, boss, and tell Iruka-sensei my greetings and best wishes and such after he's stopped yelling at y- argh!" He was cut off when his master grabbed him at the back of his neck.

"You can't go now!", Kakashi whispered. "We have to clean up before he comes in here. You will go out and distract him and I-"

"Oh no, I won't", the dog told him. "He's _your_ mate, remember? And this was _your_ stupid idea."

"Iruka's not my mate! And it's not a stupid idea!"

"Is too!", Pakkun growled.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is-"

"Kakashi?", Iruka's voice interrupted them from outside, sounding incredulous. "Is that you?"

"Yes?", the Jounin answered hesitantly.

"You're back?!", Iruka shouted. "Oh Kakashi, I'm so glad!" A moment after that, the door to the kitchen opened and the Chuunin stormed in. "Are you alright? Did you see what Naruto has learned already from Jiraiya-sama? And did you train Sasuke enough? When did you… come… back… AND WHAT DID YOU DO HERE?!"

"Iruka…", the Jounin started. "You're home early…"

"I changed shifts with- What did you do here? There's flour all over the floor and egg on the counter and- is that butter on the wall?"

"There was a little accident", Kakashi tried to explain. _The butter and me had an argument…_

"Yes, it's in the oven by now", Pakkun threw in.

"Pakkun…", Iruka greeted him and finally looked thoroughly at the duo in front of him. "How do-" He stared, his eyes wide, then he started to grin and laugh. "You- you… Look at you both! You're totally covered in flour and egg!"

"It's not _that_ bad…", Kakashi told him and pouted. _It can't be that bad…_

"No. It's worse", Pakkun murmured.

"You've got eggshell on your nose!", the Chuunin gave back before he laughed harder. "And… and Pakkun… he's so white, he looks like a doggy grandpa!"

"'Doggy grandpa'?! That's it", the dog announced and snorted indignantly. "I'm off." He jumped from his master's arms and was gone in a small cloud of smoke. And flour.

"I'm sorry, Iruka. I thought you would be happy…", Kakashi murmured and peeled the shell from his nose.

"That you w-wrecked my k-kitchen?", Iruka asked, still laughing and by now clutching his belly.

"I made a cake for you…" _Or at least I tried…_

"Really?" The Chuunin looked up and managed to let his laughter subside to giggles. "Where is it?"

"In the oven…" Kakashi pointed. "It's not done yet."

"Oh." Iruka peeked into the oven. "Looks nice. Chocolate?"

"M-hm." The Copy-nin nodded. "Are you happy? At least a little bit?"

"I'm more than a little bit happy that you are back", the Chuunin told him, then walked over and wrapped his arms around his neck. "The cake is a bonus and the kitchen… well, an innocent victim."

"I'm sorry. I'm not good at baking."

"I know, Kakashi." Iruka smiled. "That makes the cake even better." He grinned. "Some day when we've plenty of time, I'll show you how to bake and cook, how does that sound?"

"That's good." Kakashi smiled back. "Then I can cook dinner for you when you have to work late." _And you'll be dessert._

Iruka's grin widened and grew triumphant. "I knew it."

"Knew what?", Kakashi asked, frowning. _That you'll be dessert? Can you read my mind?_

"That you don't know how to cook." The Chuunin arched an eyebrow. "I suspected it when I looked from the front door into your kitchen that day when you made the eggplants. The chaos there was a pretty good hint."

"Oh." The Copy-nin froze in shock.

"But when I made the tomato fish and the cake for you and couldn't find kitchen knifes, cake tins, whisks and quite some stuff more…" Iruka grinned. "Well, let's say it kind of underpinned my suspicion."

"Are you angry now?", Kakashi whispered and looked down to the floor in shame and anxiety. _Please don't be. I'm sorry I tried to trick you._

"No, Kakashi." Iruka nuzzled his neck tenderly. "And I wasn't angry back then either, else I wouldn't have stayed for dinner or made food for you, believe me. I think it's very sweet of you."

"Good…" Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief and looked up slowly. "I'm sorry I tried to trick you. And I'm sorry that I soiled your kitchen and that the cake's so bad."

"Looks perfect if you ask me." Iruka kissed him sweetly. "I missed you", he whispered, then kissed him deeper. "Very much."

"Missed you, too." Kakashi wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Why are you back today already? Not that I would complain, but the final trial of the exam is not until tomorrow."

"Wanted Sasuke to sleep in his own bed the night before it. 's better."

"No other reason?", Iruka asked and smiled.

"Maybe one…" The Copy-nin kissed him. "It's a beautiful and tricky reason, you know…"

"And very, _very_ happy."

"Mmh, me too."

"How long will your cake take?"

"Mmmh…" Kakashi threw a glance into the book. "Forty to fifty minutes."

"Much time…" Iruka grinned and bit his jaw. "What could we do while wai- Ah!"

"This?", Kakashi asked, grinned and squeezed his buttocks again.

"Sounds good." The Chuunin reached up, shed his hitai-ate and hair-tie and threw them through the door into the living room.

"Here?", the Copy-nin asked, then removed his vest and Iruka's and sent them flying along.

"I won't let you into my other rooms when you're dirty like that. And we have to watch the cake", Iruka told him before he kissed him forcefully and pressed him against the kitchen wall.

"Yes", Kakashi panted. "Watch… the… cake…" He hurriedly took off his shirt and grunted approvingly when the Chuunin did the same, then he wrapped his arms around him and pulled Iruka close against his naked chest. The Jounin moaned when he felt a promising hardness press against his own through the cloth of their pants.

"Missed you", Iruka whispered, kissed him and let his tongue slide into the Copy-nin's mouth and out again to lick over his lips. "One month… definitely too long…"

"Definitely…", Kakashi agreed, then slid his right hand into the Chuunin's long hair to tangle with the strands and pulled his head closer to kiss him again demandingly.

"Kakashi…" He heard Iruka moan deep in his chest before the Chuunin broke the kiss and started licking his jaw and neck, then further down his body in slow, irregular patterns, his warm tongue causing tremors wherever it touched skin.

Kakashi watched in fascination until Iruka got down on his knees and moved his hands to open the Jounin's pants. His eyes widened when he realised what his Chuunin was about to do. "Iruka… you don't have to-"

"I want", the Chuunin whispered. "I want to try… with you I want…" He let his tongue delve into the Copy-nin's navel and slid his warm right hand into the Jounin's pants and boxers.

"Iruka", Kakashi moaned and threw his head back, then started to stroke the Chuunin's scalp gently with his right hand while he steadied himself with his left against the wall.

When he looked down to Iruka again, he saw a hesitating, unsure look on his face. "You don't have to", the Jounin whispered. "Let me do it for you, then you can decide afterwards if you liked it and want to- AH!"

"That good?", Iruka asked, his face bright red, but he was smiling impishly up at him, then he licked him again.

"Oh go- Iruka!", Kakashi shouted while he felt the Chuunin lick him once again, this time all the way, slowly and deliberately. "Iruka, so good…", he panted and closed his eyes.

"You should see yourself right now", Iruka whispered, his breath ghosting over the heated, moist skin. "So gorgeous."

"I will… see you like… this soon", Kakashi panted, then felt the Chuunin slowly take him in. "Iruka, that's so good, I- AAH!" He threw his head back.

Iruka made a humming sound around him that vibrated through his entire body and almost caused his knees to give in. Kakashi moaned in pleasure when a warm hand moved up and stroked him while the Chuunin slid his mouth further down a little.

"Mmh, Iruka…", Kakashi murmured and opened his eyes right in time to see the Chuunin start to move his head back and forth slowly, his eyes closed. The Copy-nin moaned throatily. "I… ru… ka…" He felt his hand tighten in the strands of brown hair and forced it to loosen its grip again, while at the same time he restrained himself from thrusting into the warm, wet mouth pleasuring him.

Iruka hummed, then again when the Jounin gave a strangled cry at that, and Kakashi felt him take him in a little further. He already saw little sparkles appear in front of his eyes and felt the heat inside him tingle, strain his muscles and drag at his nerves, and he knew he wouldn't last long anymore.

"Iruk- Iru… ka…", he croaked out, trying to warn the Chuunin. "Iruka… I… clo… I…" He wanted to say more, but then he suddenly felt teeth scrape gently, and the sparkles exploded before his eyes, the white blinding him, while he screamed his Chuunin's name in ecstasy and came.

"Mh!", he heard Iruka gasp, sounding surprised, then he felt the Chuunin's mouth let him go suddenly, and the cold air in sharp contrast to the warmth before caused only more tremors and shivers to run through him.

"Iru… ka…", Kakashi panted when his knees finally gave in and he slid down on the wall, his hitai-ate being pushed up and finally falling down beside him. He closed his eyes and leaned his back against the cold, rough surface. "Iruka…"

"Did… did you like it?", he heard Iruka whisper.

"Very much." Kakashi slowly opened his eyes and looked at the Chuunin, then took in a sharp breath, his eyes widening at the sight. Iruka's lips were flushed, his cheeks reddened and a thin trail of semen trickled down his chin to his naked chest, more of it on his hand that wiped his wet, swollen lips.

The Copy-nin had never been more grateful to have his Sharingan eye exposed.

"Kakashi", Iruka breathed. "What do-" He was interrupted when the Jounin suddenly pounced on him and threw him to the floor on his back, then kissed him passionately, tasting himself in the bitterness on the Chuunin's tongue.

"Iruka", he panted. "Iruka, you look… you…" He kissed him again, then moved his hands down to forcefully yank down the Chuunin's pants and boxers. "You look like sex personified", Kakashi murmured while he struggled to get the cloth over Iruka's feet, all the time leaving his Sharingan eye wide open to take in and memorize every part, every movement of Iruka's body and every expression of his face.

The Chuunin blushed brightly. "Kakashi, don't say- AAH!" He threw his head back and moaned when the Jounin suddenly abandoned the cloth and instead took him in his mouth eagerly. "Oh my- Kakashi!"

Humming in response, Kakashi listened to the delicious moans escaping his Chuunin. When he heard Iruka's breath come in short, erratic gasps, he removed his mouth, replaced it with his hand and stroked gently, then moved his body up to kiss his Chuunin again.

"Kakashi", Iruka moaned and bit his lower lip. "So good…"

"Iruka…", Kakashi whispered while he drank in the sight. "My Iruka… so beautiful…"

"Mmmh… Don't stop, Kakashi", the Chuunin panted, then tilted his head and kissed him forcefully, his tongue sliding over the Copy-nin's in a wordless demand.

"Everything, Iruka", Kakashi murmured, the word coming out unintentionally but holding an honest promise nevertheless, before he moved his head down again.

"Ev… every… thing…", Iruka forced out between gasps and moans, his voice audibly strained and his words causing Kakashi's heart to flutter. "I… want… and… g-give… you…"

Kakashi hummed and bit his Chuunin gently. His teeth barely touched the skin, but it was enough to make Iruka lose control. He arched his back and yelled, then came, his hips bucking frantically, before his body fell down to the floor again and he lay there, panting heavily and shivering.

Kakashi moved up and lay down beside him, his arm around Iruka's waist while he listened to his Chuunin's irregular breathing even out slowly.

"Kakashi", Iruka whispered after a while, still a little out of breath. "That was…"

"M-hm." The Jounin hugged him tighter. _Mine. My everything._

"I can't believe we did it in the kitchen." Iruka chuckled.

"I can't believe we never did it in the kitchen before", Kakashi gave back and grinned. "And besides, not my idea." _My naughty everything._

"I know." The Chuunin laughed. "Naruto warned me you would rub off on me."

"You should have complained earlier." The Copy-nin grinned broader.

"I didn't complain." Iruka shifted and laid his head on the Jounin's chest. "I enjoy every minute of it", he said softly.

"Me too." Kakashi rubbed his Chuunin's naked back.

"Want to sleep here and stay with me until the last round of the exam starts tomorrow?"

"I want both, but I promised Sasuke that we would train a little tomorrow morning before the tournament starts."

"Then he has to make sure you're on time for it later."

"I'll try to be on time." _And by the way, I don't think that they'll disqualify the boy even if we come a little late…_

"Then just sleep here?"

"Definitely." Kakashi kissed his Chuunin's forehead. "Will you be there tomorrow?"

"I'd like to." Iruka sighed. "But I have classes tomorrow."

"On the day of the tournament? How mean of the Hokage."

Iruka chuckled. "You can call yourself lucky that I'm so content right now, else I wouldn't let you talk like that about Sandaime-sama."

"You mean you're satisfied." Kakashi leered at him. _And I intend to make you feel like that quite often now that I'm back with you again._

"That too." Iruka shifted and kissed the Copy-nin sweetly. "But that's just physical. I'm also content", he said softly. "And a very, _very_ happy little Chuunin." Iruka shivered a little. "But I start getting cold, to be honest."

"Me too." Kakashi smiled. "All you said, I mean." He kissed his Chuunin. "Want to go shower and then bed?"

"M-hm. But what about your cake?" Iruka mock-glared. "And you have to clean my kitchen, too…"

"Will you help me?" Kakashi tried his best to manage a mismatched-eyed puppy look.

"Maybe." A smile. "But let's take a look at your cake first."

"Oh, yes." The Jounin tried to crane his neck enough to peek into the oven. _Not exploded yet… that's good, right?_

"It can't be done yet." Iruka sat up and removed his pants from his feet, then looked at the oven and frowned. "That's weird. It should have risen at least a little by now."

"Risen?"

"Yes. Did you add enough baking powder?"

"Erm…" Kakashi bit his lower lip. "Is baking powder very important?" _And what is baking powder at all?_

"Yes, to make the batter rise and-" The Chuunin looked at him, then started to laugh. "Did you forget it?"

"It's not my fault!", the Copy-nin tried to defend himself but felt himself blush brightly. "Pakkun said it's just another word for flour!"

"And you believed him? He's a dog!" Iruka laughed harder. "I bet he didn't know either what it was but didn't want to admit it."

"I'll kill that damn dog dead", Kakashi mumbled. "And then I'll bury his body on a cat cemetery."

"Do you know a cat cemetery in Konoha?", the Chuunin asked and giggled.

"I'll found one." Kakashi pouted. _Just to make sure that little traitor suffers._

"Don't be angry." Iruka kissed the sulking Jounin and thus effectively stopped him in doing so, then smiled. "We can eat your cake even if there's no baking powder in it. It will just be a little firmer."

"Hrn." Kakashi shook his head but happily accepted another kiss.

"And if we don't take too long, we can still shower before the cake needs to be taken out of the oven", Iruka told him.

"But Iruka…" Kakashi leered and kissed him. "Why do you think we could take long in the shower?"

The Chuunin grinned back and blushed. "Because being content lasts much longer than being satisfied?"

"Iruka…", Kakashi purred and took him into his arms, then laughed. "What did I do to deserve someone like you?"

"You make me happy", Iruka told him softly, taking the question how it was also meant.

"You make me happy, too." The Jounin kissed him sweetly. _I love you._

"Let's stay like this, Kakashi", Iruka whispered. "Let's stay happy together."

"Forever?", Kakashi asked. _I want that. Forever happy together with the one I love._

"As long as 'forever' can last for us."

"It will last forever", Kakashi whispered. "You'll see, tomorrow Sasuke and Naruto will have their tournament, and who knows? Maybe they even become Chuunin." He kissed his Chuunin's forehead. "And then I will come back to your home straight afterwards, and we'll go on with being happy together forever, and nobody will be able to prevent us from being so." _And I will do my best to become stronger and braver and tell you that I love you._

"Happy together forever… I want that, Kakashi", Iruka murmured.

* * *

Next chapter: Giving Shelter

**Nayru**


	14. Giving Shelter

Title: The Right Way   
Fandom: Naruto   
Pairing: KakashixIruka/IrukaxKakashi   
Rating: **M**   
Spoilers: This story will contain **spoilers till manga volume 20/chapter 172 or somewhere around episode 100 of the anime**. Most of them will be only slight.   
Status: Chapter 14 of 18   
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't make money.   
**Warnings:** This story contains **shonen ai (love between men) and yaoi (physical love between men)**. If you don't like these subjects, please don't read any further and refrain from flaming me because of it.

* * *

**The Right Way**   
by nayru-kleinefee

Chapter 14 – Giving Shelter

_Why didn't I see it coming? I'm supposed to be a genius! I knew Orochimaru was in the village! I knew he was after Sasuke! Why didn't I see it coming?_

Kakashi hurried further through the destroyed streets, throwing glances left and right in search for possible attackers but finding none.

_And now Sandaime is dead and the kids are who-knows-where in the forest with that demon boy and Pakkun is with them although he's no good at fighting and I don't even know whether my Iruka is safe or in danger or hurt or even-_

The Jounin clenched his fists and shook his head forcefully.

_Don't think about that! Iruka's a Chuunin, he's perfectly able to take care of himself! You have to go search for the kids now! And they're safe, too! But they're outside in the woods and you have to take them back here to-_

"Kakashi-san!"

"What?!" The Copy-nin stopped in his run to glare at the young kunoichi who had dared to call for him.

"Kakashi-san, I shall tell you that Jiraiya-sama wants you to come to him", the woman told him, fidgeting under his glare.

"Now?!" _What's that old pervert thinking? I can't see him now!_

"Now", the kunoichi confirmed. "He saw you running and told me to get you because he needs your help."

"I can't, I-"

"He said it's urgent, Kakashi-san."

"This is urgent, too. I have to-"

"Kakashi-san", the woman said pleadingly. "Please, tell Jiraiya-sama about that. I was only sent to tell you."

"Fine", Kakashi snarled. "Where?"

"On the fifth roof to the south."

The Copy-nin nodded and quickly jumped up to the fortunately still intact roof of a burning house nearby, then further south towards his old friend. _This is better important! If he's ordering me to do some stupid exploring stuff or such, I'll be off again before he even finishes chattering!_

"What do you want, Jiraiya?", Kakashi asked the moment his feet touched the roof next to the Sannin.

"Kakashi." Jiraiya turned around and dismissed the shinobi he'd given orders before with a wave of his hand. "You have to-"

"My students are in the forest with that sand demon now", the Copy-nin interrupted him. "I have to search for them."

"The demon retreated already. I felt-"

"I know. I felt his chakra vanish, too. But I have to make sure they're still alive. And that Sasuke's seal didn't break."

"That Naruto-boy summoned Gamabunta and-"

"I know that, Jiraiya." _Genius shinobi, remember?_

"And I already sent some ANBU to search for the kids", the Sannin told him, sounding impatient.

"When?"

"Right before you came here."

"Then I can still catch up. I will-"

"Kakashi, you have to help here."

"But I-"

"Some Sound nin attacked one of the shelters the Academy students were brought to", Jiraiya interrupted him briskly. "They were defeated by the teachers, but the shelter is severely damaged and not safe anymore. You have to help taking the kids to another hide-out and protect them on the way in case there are still enemies left."

"Where?", Kakashi asked, reluctantly understanding that the safety of the village's children indeed was more important than rushing out to find his students.

"The attacked shelter was the one inside the Hokage Monument. There were casualties and injuries, but not among the kids."

"Good." Kakashi nodded, but at the same time he felt a nagging pain in his chest and didn't know where it suddenly came from.

"Go to the shelter, help Ebisu and make sure the children reach the hide-out near the Hyuuga-mansion safely", Jiraiya advised. "You know where that is?"

"Yes." The Copy-nin nodded again, then jumped to the next roof and hurried towards the Hokage Monument.

_At least the children are unharmed. And Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke will be alright, too. The ANBU will find them and take them back here, along with Pakkun, and then I will invite them all to ramen or whatever, and Iruka, too, and-_

He stumbled in his run and almost fell from the roof when the pain in his chest came back tenfold and robbed him of his breath.

_'There were casualties and injuries, but not among the kids.'_

Kakashi choked and stumbled again when his knees threatened to give in.

_'Casualties and injuries.'_

_'Casualties.'_

He forced himself to run again, as fast as possible.

_Iruka._

The Copy-nin saw the Hokage Monument before him, saw the new crack in the Third's face, saw all of it seem so near that he would only have to reach out and touch it, but it was still so far away.

_Iruka!_

Kakashi picked up even more speed and forced his already aching body to use all he had to be faster, to reach his goal sooner.

_Iruka! Don't leave me! Please, I will die if you leave me! Iruka! You can't leave me! I love you!_

By the time he finally reached the shelter, his mind had wrapped itself around one thought only, repeating it over and over.

_Iruka's safe. He's safe. He's here, he's waiting for me with the children and he's safe. He's safe. He won't leave me. He's safe._

"Iruka!", Kakashi shouted at the top of his lungs the moment he entered the little crowded cave inside the Monument's stone wall, filled with crying children and frightened teachers. "Iruka!"

"Kakashi-san!", somebody addressed him suddenly, but when the Jounin turned around, he only saw his reflection in the dark glasses on the face of Ebisu.

"Where's Iruka?", the Copy-nin asked and grabbed the other Jounin by the collar. "Where is he?"

"Iruka? Who are you talking about?", Ebisu asked back and tried to free himself. "Aren't you here to help us get the children out?"

"I… Yes." Kakashi let go of him and tried to collect himself, then nodded. "Yes. I am." _First the kids. You were ordered to protect them and you are shinobi – you always follow your orders first before you think about yourself._

"Good. I guess we're enough now." Ebisu nodded, then turned around. "Listen, everybody!", he shouted. "We will now leave the hide-out and move to another! It's not far away, but please hurry up!"

The children and adults all stood up, seeming to understand the urge behind the polite order, then approached the exit of the shelter.

"I will go first", Ebisu told Kakashi before he opened the door. "The teachers are Chuunin, they will spread out through the children to protect them if necessary, and you will watch them from behind."

The Copy-nin nodded, then took a step back and carefully examined every face that passed him, searching for his Chuunin, but he didn't see him.

_Maybe this isn't the shelter where he took his children. Maybe Iruka's somewhere else, all safe and sound._ Kakashi forced himself to breathe evenly and didn't allow his head to turn towards the two bodies in Chuunin vests with the symbol of Konoha lying on one side of the cave. _It's not his class here. He's safe somewhere else._

The Jounin left the cave after the last kid, then threw glances through the streets and up to the roofs they marched under in search for any sign of an attacker. _My Iruka's safe and sound. He's not been in the cave at all. He's-_

"Konohamaru!", a loud voice sounded towards him. "Stay in the line!"

_Konohamaru! He's in Iruka's class! He's- he's- he's-_

"Jounin-san?", another voice asked. "Don't you feel good? Are you injured?"

"No", Kakashi choked out. _My Iruka's been here! But he's not here anymore! Why not? He's safe and sound, so why isn't he coming with us? He should be with me, he knows that I want him to be with me all the time, so why-_

"Jounin-san?" The same voice, now even more concerned. "Are you injured? Did you get poisoned?"

"N-no." The Copy-nin forced his body to stay calm and his mind to focus on the search for enemies. _I must protect the children. My Iruka will never forgive me if I fail and one of the kids gets injured. He will be angry with me if I fail. I don't want him to be angry with me._

"Jounin-san, you should go to the hospital. It's safe, those who were injured were already brought there."

"Hos-hospital?"

"Yes, Jounin-san. We had injuries and they were brought there."

"How… how many?", Kakashi asked hoarsely while he already saw the new hide-out appear in front of them.

"About twelve, I think. Some were severely injured. And Riku-sensei and Gita-sensei…" The voice broke off and the Jounin heard a sob.

"Alright, everybody", Ebisu's voice reached the Copy-nin. "Here we are. Please go inside now carefully and wait until I tell you differently."

"Riku-sensei and Gita-sensei?", Kakashi asked and quickly grabbed the sleeve of the person he'd previously talked to, seeing that she was a young Chuunin teacher. "Are those two the dead?"

"Y-yes." She sniffled. "They stood near the door when the Sound nins attacked."

"And were there more killed?"

"No. Just Riku-sensei and Gita-sensei. But some other teachers were injured", she told him.

"What about Iruka?", the Copy-nin asked, not caring about pretending he didn't know his Chuunin more closely.

"Iruka-sensei?" The woman frowned. "I saw him when we went into the shelter and while we fought the Sound nins. If he wasn't in the shelter anymore, he must be in the hospital, but I don't know whether he got injured or just helped to bring an injured there…"

"Thank Kami", Kakashi breathed. "I-"

"Iruka-sensei was injured", somebody told him.

"What?" The Copy-nin spun around. "How?"

"I don't know how exactly." The man shrugged. "I saw him fight against three Sound nins alone, then had to fight myself and when I looked at him again, he already had defeated all of them although they all seemed to be Jounin."

"Iruka-sensei fought to protect the children", the woman whispered. "He's like a demon when those important to him are in danger."

_My Iruka… my demon…_ Kakashi smiled softly. _My demon Iruka… you're alive…_

"But the Sounds got him, too", he heard the man say. "I saw him kneel on the floor and his leg was bleeding heavily and-"

Kakashi didn't hear more of it when he jumped up a roof again and hurried towards the hospital. _Iruka. Iruka. Iruka. Be safe. Iruka. Be alive. Iruka. I need you. Iruka. Don't leave me. Iruka. Please, stay with me. My Iruka. I love you. Don't leave me._

"My Iruka", he started to murmur when he saw the hospital appear in front of him, but he only half registered that his mouth moved and there were words at all. "My Iruka, my Iruka, my Iruka, Iruka, Iruka…"

Kakashi entered the hospital without slowing his run, then grabbed the first nurse he saw by the arm and made her give a surprised start. "Iruka!", he shouted.

"What?", the woman asked. "Jounin-san, are you injured?"

"Iruka!", Kakashi repeated. "He's here. Where?"

"I don't know, Jounin-san, there are so many here. I can't-"

"I have to find him!", Kakashi yelled.

"Jounin-san", somebody said behind him, then a hand was placed on his shoulder. "You should calm down and-"

"But I have to find Iruka!", the Copy-nin shouted, then let go of the nurse's arm and turned around, slapping the hand away from his shoulder. "I have to find him!" _Why don't they understand? I have to find him and be near him and hold him in my arms and see that he's safe and protect him and-_

"Jounin-san", the man tried again. "Please calm down. You seem to be under the effects of a jutsu, let me-"

"I'm not", Kakashi shouted. "I have to find Iruka! He's injured!"

"Kakashi."

"Jounin-san, please calm down so I-"

"I don't need to calm down!" _I need my Iruka!_

"Kakashi."

"Jounin-san, please-"

"Kakashi." Again a hand was placed on the Copy-nin's shoulder, heavier this time. Kakashi growled and already wanted to turn around to slap this hand away, too, when he noticed the familiar chakra behind him.

"Iruka!" He turned and then really saw his Chuunin stand in front of him, leaning against the back of a chair and smiling tiredly. He was barefoot and wore a crumpled shirt and a pair of pants with the left leg cut open up to his waist and revealing a thick bandage around his upper thigh. The cloth of the pants was stained with blood, but the bandage was thankfully clean and white.

"Kakashi", Iruka whispered. "You're safe."

"Iruka!" Kakashi reached out and took him into his arms, then buried his face into the crook of his Chuunin's neck, took in a deep breath and inhaled the scent he loved so much. _Oh, thank Kami! You're safe! You didn't leave me!_

"Ow", Iruka gasped. "Kakashi, my leg…"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" The Copy-nin let him go instantly, but thus only caused the Chuunin to stumble and almost fall before Kakashi wrapped his arms around him again more carefully. "You're injured."

"Yes." Iruka smiled again, then rested his head against the Jounin's shoulder. "But it's not very bad, just a shuriken wound and no poison. Much blood loss, but they said it's not life-threatening anymore."

"You protected your children", Kakashi murmured and hugged him a little tighter. _And you protected me. You live. I can live on._

"M-hm… I couldn't let them get hurt…" The Chuunin snuggled his head deeper into Kakashi's neck. "And I didn't want you to be sad, so I had to make sure to survive. But the children were more important than me, Kakashi, I'm sorry."

"It's fine", Kakashi whispered and smiled. "You were a good demon."

"Hrn. I hate it when they call me that", Iruka told him. "Are the children safe?"

"Yes. We brought them to another shelter." _You're my shelter. Let me be yours._

"Good. I-"

"Iruka-sensei!", somebody suddenly shouted. "What are you doing there? You should lie in your bed!"

"Hn?" Kakashi looked up and saw a small nurse all but _waltz_ towards them, her angry face reminding him more than a little of Pakkun's.

"Oh", Iruka murmured, sounding sleepy. "Will Tana-san scold me now?"

"Not very fitting for a teacher, hu?", Kakashi chuckled, feeling the relief about his Chuunin being safe and in his arms again sink in further and make his heart light despite the chaos and horror around him.

"Iruka-sensei!", the nurse started the moment she reached them. "I told you to stay in your bed! You are severely injured, and the sleeping pills will start to show effects soon!" She sighed and shook her head.

"They already do", Iruka told her, then yawned and nuzzled his face deeper into Kakashi's chest. "Believe me, they do. And the pain killers, too. I don't feel very good…"

"I can see that", Tana told him a little friendlier. "You have to go back into your bed now." She reached out and grabbed his arm.

"No." Kakashi gently but firmly removed her hand. _Mine!_ "I will take him there." _Mine! Mine! Mine!_

"And you are?" A glare was directed at him.

"Hatake Kakashi." _Wow, she's scary. But she won't get my Iruka!_

"Hrn." The nurse nodded once. "That Copy-nin." The tone of her voice more than clearly indicated that she wasn't impressed at all, and the glare didn't vanish but only got more intense and scrutinizing.

"Right." Kakashi nodded. _She's super-scary. But he's my Iruka! No touching!_

"Kakashi's safe", Iruka whispered before he slumped even more against the Jounin. "I heard him call for me and that's why I got up… I had to make sure that he's safe… I was worried… but then I heard him… call for me… call my name… had to see him…" He yawned and moved his arms to wrap loosely around Kakashi's waist.

"I'm safe", the Copy-nin told him softly. "Don't worry anymore, Iruka."

"I'm your Iruka", the Chuunin whispered, then tightened his hold around him a little. "_Your_ Iruka. That's important."

"Yes", Kakashi agreed, his throat thick. "That's important." _My Iruka. I love you._

"Kakashi and Iruka", Iruka murmured, "Iruka and Kakashi. And Iruka. And Kakashi."

"Yes, dear." Tana suddenly smiled warmly. "What about going back to bed now?"

"M-hm." The Chuunin tried to straighten up but stumbled against Kakashi again. "Oops." He grinned, half tired, half sheepish and three quarters drugged.

"I'll help you, my Iruka", the Copy-nin whispered and helped him straighten up again. "Do you think you can walk if I support you?"

"Could try…", Iruka mumbled, then took a small step but stumbled again. "Nope", he lightly declared afterwards. "That make-Iruka-sleepy stuff's good…"

Kakashi chuckled. "I'll carry you to your bed." He bent down and moved his left arm behind his Chuunin's knees, then lifted him up carefully.

"But no telling", Iruka whispered and laid his arms around the Copy-nin's neck and his head against his shoulder.

"Never." The Jounin laughed softly while he slowly followed the nurse out of the hall. "You're like Pakkun in that matter, did you know that?"

"But Pakkun's a dog", his Chuunin told him, his voice sounding slurred.

"Not if you ask him. He's a _nin-dog._"

"Mh." Iruka yawned. "But 's nice. Pakkun should try it…"

"Being carried around by me?"

"M-hm." The Chuunin yawned again.

"I could do that for you every day from now on if you want", Kakashi offered.

"M-hm. Sounds good." Iruka lifted his head a little. "And… can we do something else, too?", he whispered into Kakashi's ear, blushing.

"Anything you want." _Especially if it makes you blush._

"I…" Iruka blushed deeper. "When I'm good again and my leg doesn't hurt anymore…" He frowned. "Why does my leg hurt? What… however…" Another huge yawn. "When it stops hurting… can we… can we do what we did yesterday? In the kitchen?"

"Oh." Kakashi grinned, but then asked innocently, "You mean baking a cake?"

"No, not that." The Chuunin shook his head slowly and looked at him with an utterly shocked expression in his tired and glazed eyes that caused the Jounin to laugh softly. "Can't you remember? I mean what we did in the kitchen… and then in the shower… and then in bed…" He yawned. "I liked that, Kakashi…"

"I liked that, too." Kakashi leaned his head down and placed a soft kiss on Iruka's forehead.

"When I'm good again…"

"M-hm." Kakashi nodded when he saw the nurse in front of him enter a small room.

"Lay him down here." Tana pointed at a bed inside.

"Got it." The Copy-nin went in and bent down to lay his Chuunin into the bed, but Iruka only tightened his hold on him.

"M-mh." He shook his head and pouted. "Don't want that… wanna stay here…"

"But you have to sleep now, Iruka", Kakashi whispered, smiling, and straightened up again.

"Can't I sleep like this?", Iruka asked hopefully.

"Iruka, I-"

"If I say 'please'?"

"I'm sorry." Kakashi shook his head. _Although I would love to hold you like this forever, my Iruka._

The Chuunin looked up at him pleadingly. "Please-please?"

"You have to sleep now", the Jounin whispered. "I would like you to stay like this, too, but-"

"But you have to lie still in bed now", Tana told him, smiling.

"No chance?" Iruka pouted again. "That's mean, Tana-san…"

"I'm sorry, my Iruka." Kakashi carefully placed his Chuunin on the bed, then pulled the blanket over him and leaned down to stroke a loose strand of his brown hair out of his face. "Now sleep, Iruka."

"You stay here with me?"

"I'd like to. But I have to go and see whether I can do something to help." _And I have to make sure that you get your Naruto and the other kids back._

"'kay. But come back to me soon?"

"As soon as everything is under control."

"Mmmh… I think I'll wait here for you…" Iruka yawned and closed his eyes.

"I'll be back soon", Kakashi promised, then stood up reluctantly.

"M-hm…" Iruka sighed. "I think I'll dream of you, Kakashi…"

"That's nice, my Iruka."

"M-hm…" Iruka yawned. "Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"Hmmmm…" The Chuunin frowned without opening his eyes.

"What is it, Iruka?", Kakashi asked softly.

"Forgot…" Iruka yawned again. "Wanted to tell you something… I guess… can't remember anymore…"

"It's fine", Kakashi whispered. "Now sleep. You can tell me afterwards."

"Mmmmh…", Iruka sighed, then his head fell to his side and Kakashi could hear his breath even out and see his face relax completely, making the Chuunin look younger than usual and even more beautiful in the Copy-nin's eyes, but also more vulnerable than the Jounin had ever seen him.

"Iruka?", Kakashi whispered, suddenly afraid of not telling him before he would go out into the danger again, and leaned down until his cloth-covered lips almost touched his Chuunin's left ear, but Iruka didn't answer. "Iruka, I… I love you", Kakashi breathed in his ear.

The sleeping Chuunin gave no sign that he'd heard him, but Kakashi wasn't quite sure whether maybe Iruka's mouth hadn't smiled a little after his confession.

"He asked for you", Tana told him softly.

"Really?" Kakashi straightened up again but didn't move his gaze from his sleeping Chuunin.

"Yes. He asked me to tell him immediately when I heard something about you." The Jounin could hear the smile in the nurse's voice.

"Why did he get sleeping pills?"

"The shuriken wound was deep", Tana told him. "We restored the nerves and muscles with chakra, but the new flesh is very fragile still. It has to lie as still as possible at first, and therefore we always give sleeping pills to ensure that."

"How long will he sleep?" Kakashi finally looked up.

"At least eight to ten hours." The nurse grinned. "I would say I'm surprised he even managed to get up earlier, but I guess he had a good reason for doing so." The grin widened.

"Take good care of my Iruka", Kakashi murmured while he felt himself blush under his mask.

"I will. Come back safe so he'll be happy when he wakes up."

"I will." _I promise I'll always try my best to make you happy, my Iruka._

* * *

Next chapter: Hospital Flirts

**Nayru**


	15. Hospital Flirts

Title: The Right Way   
Fandom: Naruto   
Pairing: KakashixIruka/IrukaxKakashi   
Rating: **M**   
Spoilers: This story will contain **spoilers till manga volume 20/chapter 172 or somewhere around episode 100 of the anime**. Most of them will be only slight.   
Status: Chapter 15 of 18   
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't make money.   
**Warnings:** This story contains **shonen ai (love between men) and yaoi (physical love between men)**. If you don't like these subjects, please don't read any further and refrain from flaming me because of it.

* * *

**The Right Way**   
by nayru-kleinefee

Chapter 15 – Hospital Flirts

_Not fair… wanted to see Iruka… my Iruka… wanted to bring him sweets… but… Itachi… back… why now?… is after… after Naruto… have to tell Iruka… has to protect him… what happened?… hurt so much… three days… hurt… so much…_

"Hurry up, Tsunade-obachan!"

"Shut up, brat! I'm concentrating!"

_Too loud… Tsunade… know that name… Jiraiya… remember… Jiraiya's team-mate… or secret crush?… can't remember… probably both… want my Iruka…_

"My Noble Rival is waking up! His eyelids are moving!"

"I can see it, too! Go on, Tsunade-obachan!"

"Now you can soon take a look at my Beloved Student!"

_Tsunade… not good… Naruto… not good but at least safe… Gai… not good… only Iruka's good… my Iruka… why's he not here?_

"Kakashi-sensei!"

_Maybe his leg hurts still… said it does… was on the funeral anyway… brave, strong Iruka… my brave, strong Iruka… little Konohamaru needed him… and Naruto, too… said smart things, my Iruka…_

"Kakashi-sensei! Wake up!"

_My Iruka… didn't seem to remember I told him… have to tell him again… maybe it's easier this time…_

"Hey, Hatake-brat!" A rough punch on the Copy-nin's upper arm. "Wake up!"

"Ngh…" _Not nice… definitely not Iruka… he's much nicer… always wakes me with a kiss… or two… or more… maybe if I stay asleep, he'll come… and kiss me awake… good idea… I'm a genius after all…_

"Hey!" Another punch. "I don't have time for you the whole day, you know!"

_Ow… eyes… open… else that mean woman will punch me again…_ Kakashi forced his eyes to open a slit but immediately closed them again against the bright light. _Too bright… want my Iruka-pillow…_

"Kakashi, my Eternal Rival! Wake up so Tsunade-sama can help Lee!"

_Nooooooo… not fair… want my Iruka… why do I get a mean, violent woman, Naruto and HIM instead?_

"You have to wake up, my Eternal Rival! My Beloved Student Lee needs Tsunade-sama's help!"

"Mrnph?" Kakashi cracked his eyes open again and blinked several times, then focused his sight. He saw Naruto and Gai stand near his bed and two rather voluminous breasts lean over him. _Definitely not my Iruka…_

"Finally awake?", the breasts asked, then retreated and the face of a blond woman came in sight. "You're really always late, it seems… That Uchiha-brat woke up much faster."

"But he hasn't been out cold for as long as Kakashi-sensei!", Naruto told her.

"H-how lo-" The Copy-nin coughed as his dry and disused throat refused to work properly, then gasped to get enough air through the cloth of his mask.

"More than one month", the breas- Tsunade told him.

"Oh." _One month… I didn't see my Iruka for one month… not fair… he should be here with me… hope he's not angry with me… for not visiting him for so long…_

"Ero-sannin and I took Tsunade-obachan here!", Naruto shouted. "And she woke you up!"

"Thnks", Kakashi forced out, then tried to sit up. _My Iruka… maybe he's waiting outside… afraid of that mean woman… but he can come in now…I can protect him… mh, I can't talk very well… but I can get kissed… can definitely manage that… maybe should go and look for my Iruka… good idea… just have to get up…_

"Whoa! Careful!" Tsunade caught him when he almost toppled over to his side, then helped him to sit, leaned forward. "You should still be a little shaky, body and mind."

_Shaky?… in the head?… you've got to be kidding, lady…_ Kakashi eyed her suspiciously. _Are you maybe Genma in disguise to trick me?… would fit that… that… who?_

"How do you feel, Kakashi-sensei?", Naruto asked.

"Fn." _I can't look for my Iruka, it seems, so how do I possibly feel, hu?_

"Hu?"

"F-fine. Prfect." _Stupid brat… I want my Iruka… my Iruka will make me fine again… maybe my Iruka could wear a nurse outfit…_ Kakashi grinned tiredly under his mask. _I would like that…_

"My Eternal Rival!", Gai exclaimed. "Brave and Strong and in the Springtime of his Youth!" He gave Kakashi a thumb-up, then turned towards Tsunade. "Now you can go and loo-"

"Itachi", Kakashi forced out. "Kisame." _Have to make sure they don't come near my Iruka… can't let them hurt my Iruka… especially when my Iruka's wearing a nurse outfit…_

"They're gone again", Naruto told him. "Right after you fell unconscious and almost drowned in the river."

_Thanks a lot… almost forgot that… why don't you tell my Iruka to make sure my humiliation is complete?… he'll definitely refuse to wear a nurse outfit then…_

"Hrmph", Tsunade snorted. "You were beaten by only two enemies? I thought you were a genius."

"Seems I overdid…" _I'd like to see you against a Mangekyou Sharingan, old hag… guess you can't be Genma in disguise… you have no senbon…_ Kakashi shook his head to get rid of the fuzziness inside it.

"Forget about this idiot!", Gai shouted suddenly. "Please take a look at my student Lee!"

_Hn? Idiot? … I would be insulted now… if he was talking about me, that is…_ The Copy-nin looked around. _Weird… why's nobody else angry with him for calling them an idiot?_

"Okay, okay!" Tsunade sighed. "Everybody seems to be crazy in this village." A grin flashed over her face. "I can understand why they want me to become Hokage."

"My Beloved-"

"Got it!" The Sannin shook her head. "I'll be there in a minute." She turned towards Kakashi again. "And you stay in bed and try to get some rest, hear me? This Mangekyou coma wasn't good at all for your body."

"Want to go to my Ir- home", the Copy-nin told her. _Home. My Iruka. Nurse outfit._

"No way! Not if there isn't somebody to make sure you eat and rest enough and stuff!"

_Nurse outfit! My Iruka!_ "But I-"

"Listen, brat! There'll be no argument about that!" Tsunade glared down at the Jounin.

"I could look after you, Kakashi-sensei", Naruto offered. "I could bring you ramen and make sure you're alright."

_Oh! No!_ "'s nice, Naruto", Kakashi answered. "But-"

"He needs an adult to look after him", Tsunade told the boy. "Not a kid that brings him ramen for every meal."

_Seems like we agree this time… how lucky I know an adult who could look after me… now I only need a nurse outfit…_ Kakashi shook his head again, this time clearing some of the fog currently clouding his brain.

"But ramen's healthy!", Naruto complained.

"He needs vitamins and such. Do you know what that is?"

"I bet he knows", Gai threw in. "He is a student of my highly intelligent Eternal Rival. Now could you go and-"

"In a minute." Tsunade sighed. "An adult to look after him or he stays here."

_Now really, do you think I can't handle this on my own?_ "I don't need-"

"Iruka-sensei could look after Kakashi-sensei", Naruto suggested. "He always makes that healthy stuff to eat, vegetables and fruits and things. He could look after Kakashi-sensei."

_Yes! Yes! I need someone to look after me all the time! I can't care for me on my own at all! I need very much help! I need my Iruka to help me! In a nurse outfit! And he'll stay with me all day and-_

"Iruka-_sensei?_", Tsunade asked. "What kind of teacher is he?"

"He's at the Academy."

"And doesn't he have classes?"

"Oh." Naruto frowned. "Probably."

"Then he can't look after the Hatake-brat."

_He can! I can manage to stay on my own while my Iruka is in the Academy! I don't need that much help! Just a little! A little help from my Iruka in a nurse outfit! And he could cook for me and make sure I only eat healthy stuff and such and he could make sure I don't get cold at night and-_

"I can look after Kakashi-sensei. I'll take him with me."

_-and cuddle with me and bake me cakes and take showers with me in case I can't stand alone that long and- hu?_

"Iruka-sensei!", Naruto shouted and flung himself on his former teacher.

_He- hey! That's my Iruka! And I want to be hugged, too!_

"Hey, Naruto!" Iruka laughed. "I just met Jiraiya-sama and he told me you were back."

_I want my Iruka to smile at me, too!_

"You're Iruka-sensei?", Tsunade asked.

_No. He's my Iruka! No touching unless you're Kakashi! Who you aren't!_

"Yes." Iruka smiled at her and bowed.

"You can't look after him", the Sannin told him. "You'll not have enough time."

"I'm sure I can make the time", the Chuunin answered, still smiling politely.

_Yes, my Iruka! Don't give up! Fight for me and the nurse outfit!_

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei." Tsunade shook her head. "He'll need more time than you can make."

"Naruto could help me." Kakashi saw his Chuunin's face fall a little.

_Don't give up, my Iruka!_ "I'm sure I'll be perfectly fine with Naruto and Iruka-sensei looking after me."

"I highly doubt that the boy will be of any help." Tsunade shook her head again.

"But Tsunade-obachan!", Naruto whined.

"No way, kid."

_Oh no! I don't want to stay here in the hospital! I want to stay with my Iruka at my Iruka's apartment! I can even stand Naruto for a part of the time if that's what it takes!_ Kakashi looked pleadingly at his Chuunin and wanted to give him an encouraging smile, but to his surprise Iruka already smiled. Mischievously.

"Tsunade-sama?", the Chuunin asked suddenly, his eyes big. "Are you really Tsunade-sama, the famous Sannin?!"

"Yes", the woman answered. "That's right."

"Oh, it's such an honour to meet you, Tsunade-sama. I've already heard a lot about you", Iruka told her, looking admiringly and smiling.

"Only good things, I hope." She chuckled.

"Oh, but yes!" Iruka's smile got wider. "Sandaime-sama told me so many fascinating things about you that I always wanted to get to know you." He bowed again. "It's such an honour and a great pleasure to meet you finally. And please forgive me, but I must say that Sandaime-sama always understated when he told me about your beauty, Tsunade-sama. I'm blinded."

_Now come on, she's not that stunning. At least not if compared to you and- Wait! Is he… flirting with her?! My Iruka?! Flirting with that- that- that… WOMAN?!_

"Iruka-sensei…", Tsunade purred and even blushed a slightest tinge on her cheeks. "How charming."

"Only the truth, Tsunade-sama", Iruka assured and smiled even brighter.

_NOOO! What are you doing, my Iruka?!_

"And please, Tsunade-sama", Iruka continued, "let me help you as much as I can. Jiraiya-sama told me that you would become our new Hokage, and you will have so much to do then."

"Well, certainly. And I would be very delighted to know you will support me, Iruka-sensei", Tsunade answered, then took a step back and-

_She's- she's- she's looking at his butt! At his butt! How can she dare to do that?! That's my butt! My Iruka! And my Iruka's butt!_ Kakashi started to struggle weakly against the blanket in an attempt to get up. _I'm… I'm going to show that old hag where she doesn't have to look and-_

"Then, please, Hokage-sama", Iruka pleaded. "Let me take care of Kakashi-sensei. He will need much attention in the next time, and you will have so much to do. I would be honoured to take this burden from your delicate shoulders."

_Burden?! Who is he calling a burden?! And delicate shoulders?! They can't be delicate if they have to support those big-_ Kakashi frowned and stopped his fight against the resisting cloth when his still clouded mind finally processed all the information it received. _Wait…_

"But can I really stress you with another job to do, Iruka-sensei?" Tsunade looked at the Chuunin undecidedly. "I'm sure you have much to do at the Academy."

"That's true." Iruka smiled at her. "But Naruto will help me. He's a good kid. Together we'll make sure that Kakashi-sensei is on his feet again in no time." He looked at the Copy-nin, then winked.

_Oooh… you're a tricky little Chuunin, I always knew it._ Kakashi grinned. _My tricky little Chuunin._

"I will help Iruka-sensei!", Naruto assured, nodding eagerly.

"Well…" Tsunade looked from the boy to Kakashi, then back to Iruka. "If you're sure you can handle it, Iruka-sensei…"

"I am." He nodded. "It will be a pleasure to help you, Tsunade-sama."

"Then I guess it's alright. I will entrust you to take care of the Hatake-brat. But the moment he's getting too much for you, I want you to come and tell me."

_Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes!_

"Definitely." Iruka bowed again.

_Stop! Don't do that, my Iruka! She'll be looking at your butt aga- Aargh! Too late!_

"Then I'll give him into your care, Iruka-sensei." Tsunade smiled at him when he straightened up again. "And feel free to dump the Hatake-brat here again if he should be causing too much trouble."

"Hey!", Kakashi exclaimed. _Mean old hag!_

Iruka chuckled. "I'll keep it in mind, Tsunade-sama."

"Hey!" _Mean my Iruka!_

"Good." Tsunade nodded, ignoring the Copy-nin. "Then what about we meet some time, Iruka-sensei? To… get to know us a little better. Maybe right now for tea or-"

"My Beloved Student!", Gai shouted suddenly, rivers of Manly Tears flowing down his cheeks. "You have to take a look at my Beloved Student Lee!"

"Oh. Yes. The other brat." Tsunade shrugged. "Maybe another time, Iruka-sensei?"

"I'd be delighted."

"Perfect." She looked at Kakashi. "And you behave, hear me? I don't want Iruka-sensei to be troubled!"

"Mrph." The Jounin pouted under his mask. _I don't trouble my Iruka, old hag! The only one troubling him is you with your… your eyes on his butt! On my his butt!_

"Brats", the Sannin murmured, then left the room, Gai on her heels and practically pushing her outside.

"Naruto", Iruka said. "Why don't you go and tell Sakura and Sasuke that Kakashi-sensei is awake and alright, too?"

"I will, Iruka-sensei!" The blond boy nodded eagerly, then stormed out.

"You didn't have to _flirt_ with her", Kakashi grumbled when he was alone with his Chuunin and Iruka moved towards his side. "I don't like it when you-" He fell silent when Iruka suddenly pounced on him, yanked down his mask and kissed him forcefully, throwing him back onto the bed.

"I'd have done anything just to get you back and as close to me as possible", the Chuunin told him afterwards, then kissed him again and forced his tongue into the Copy-nin's mouth to stroke his passionately.

"Iruka…", Kakashi panted after his Chuunin broke the kiss.

"Do you know what you did to me?", Iruka asked him. "I thought you would never wake up again! I sat here by your side every day, held your hand, talked to you, prayed you would come back to me soon, but you never even moved a muscle." His face became distorted from pain. "I- I thought th-that maybe you left me f-for g-good. It h-hurt so much, Kakashi."

"My Iruka", Kakashi whispered and embraced him weakly, feeling him shake. "I would have found a way back to you."

"Kakashi…" Iruka buried his face on the Jounin's chest and started to sob. "It- it hurt so much, Kakashi", he choked out. "To s-see you there and- and- and I couldn't do anything to help you…"

"Shhh." Kakashi rubbed his Chuunin's back in circles while he felt tears burn in his eyes at the sobs he heard. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Iruka. I didn't mean to make you sad. Please forgive me", he whispered.

Iruka nodded against his chest and slowly the sobs faded until there were only harsh breathing and soft hiccups left. Then the Chuunin lifted his legs onto the bed and lay down beside the Copy-nin, his head on Kakashi's chest.

"I know you can't promise me to stay with me forever", he whispered. "But could you promise me to try?"

"Yes, I promise." Kakashi nodded. "We'll try to stay together forever." _And I'll tell you now what I feel for you, my Iruka. I won't risk to get separated from you again without having told you._ "I want to tell-"

"M-hm." Iruka took a deep breath and lifted his head. "But you'll stay right where you are and I will go and tell the hospital staff that you come with me now to make sure you can leave here as soon as possible." He kissed the Copy-nin, then stood up. "Do you really feel good enough to get up already?"

"You could carry me", Kakashi suggested, grinning. "And I want to-"

"No. That's your job." The Chuunin smiled back and bent down to kiss him sweetly. "You promised."

"Maybe we'll have to wait a little with that…" Kakashi smiled, then took a deep breath and whispered, "Iruka… I wanted t-"

"Don't worry. Whatever you want to do with me, I can wait until you're strong enough again to do it." Iruka grinned. "You've waited for me, now I'll wait for you…" He blushed. "To be… strong enough…"

"S-strong enough?", the Jounin asked, eyes wide. _He's not meaning… that, or is he?_

"M-hm." Iruka blushed deeper. "You'll need your strength."

Kakashi swallowed. "Do… do you mean… for _that?_"

His Chuunin sat down by his side again, then leaned forward until his lips almost touched the Copy-nin's right ear. "I want it, Kakashi", he whispered, his breath ghosting over the shell of the Jounin's ear. "I want you, Kakashi. All of you."

"Oh go- Iruka", Kakashi panted and felt his whole body shudder in arousal. "C-can we do it now?"

Iruka laughed. "In the hospital? Want me to wear a nurse outfit maybe?"

"Iruka", the Copy-nin forced out. "Don't say such things or I'll jump you."

"Jump me? You can hardly sit."

"I don't have to _sit._"

"Later", Iruka laughed. "First you have to regain your strength."

"And stamina?", Kakashi asked and leered.

"I said I want all of you." The Chuunin laughed again, face still flushed, then gently pulled the mask over the Jounin's face and stood up. "I will go now and search for somebody to discharge you. Try to rest in the meantime and-" He stopped suddenly.

"Iruka?" Kakashi tried to sit up but failed. "What is it?" _Whatever it is, could you stay a little longer and let me tell you that I love you?_

"It's you." Iruka started to laugh. "If I ever had doubted that you want me, I would be sure by now." He pointed at the blanket where the Jounin's groin was hidden and currently a bulge was to be seen.

"Oh, shit." Kakashi felt himself blush. _I can't tell him now! How would that look?!_

"Do you think you can handle that until I'm back?", his Chuunin asked, grinning, then turned towards the door. "And don't you dare to touch yourself." He looked back while opening the door. "I'm the only one allowed to do that."

"Iruka!", Kakashi shouted after him. "That's not helping me AT ALL!"

* * *

Next chapter: Three Words

**Nayru**


	16. Three Words

Title: The Right Way   
Fandom: Naruto   
Pairing: KakashixIruka/IrukaxKakashi   
Rating: **M**   
Spoilers: This story will contain **spoilers till manga volume 20/chapter 172 or somewhere around episode 100 of the anime**. Most of them will be only slight.   
Status: Chapter 16 of 18   
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't make money.   
**Warnings:** This story contains **shonen ai (love between men) and yaoi (physical love between men)**. If you don't like these subjects, please don't read any further and refrain from flaming me because of it.

* * *

**The Right Way**   
by nayru-kleinefee

Chapter 16 – Three Words

"Bye, Iruka-sensei! Bye, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Bye, Naruto!" Kakashi saw Iruka wave cheerily after the boy, then the Chuunin closed the front door to his apartment and turned around. "What did Naruto and you do today while I was at the Ac-" He gasped in surprise when the Copy-nin suddenly threw away his Icha Icha book, jumped up from his place on the couch, sprinted towards him and pressed his back against the wood.

"Doesn't matter", Kakashi murmured and pulled down his mask, then kissed him deeply and slipped his hands under his shirt. He pressed his Chuunin even further against the door and parted Iruka's legs gently with one of his own, then moved until he stood between them. _All that matters now is right in front of me._

"Kakashi", Iruka panted. "You're not-"

"I am." The Jounin kissed him again and slid his tongue into his warm mouth and over his lips, then inside again. "And I can't stand it anymore." He reluctantly let go of his Chuunin, gripped the hem of Iruka's shirt and pulled it over his head and off. "Two weeks, Iruka… I had to endure two weeks with only looking at you and kissing you… I'm strong enough by now."

"But Kakashi, you-"

"I've been strong enough days ago." Kakashi moved his head down and kissed a nipple, then licked it and thus drew a low moan from his Chuunin. "But you're so mean, Iruka… You kept me waiting and waiting and always told me I had to be careful…"

"I don't… want you to… overstrain yourself", Iruka told him, breathing harshly by now.

"I won't", Kakashi murmured, then snaked his hand around his Chuunin's knees and swiftly lifted him up. _And even if I was certain I would, do you think that would stop me from making you mine completely once you allow it?_

"Kakashi!", Iruka yelled. "Let me down! You will-"

"Iruka." The Copy-nin stopped in his walk to the bedroom to look at him although his still weakened muscles already protested at the weight he was carrying. "Don't you want it anymore, Iruka?", he asked softly. "That's fine with me. If that's it, I will stop right now." _Only what you want. Nothing more._

"I… I…" The Chuunin looked at him before he laid his head against his shoulder and his arms around his neck. "I want it, Kakashi. I didn't change my mind", he whispered. "But I don't want to risk that you get hurt."

"You won't hurt me." Kakashi leered at him and walked on, then kicked the door to the bedroom open. "I'm sure you'll be very gentle…"

"I…" Iruka blushed brightly. "You… you want to do it… that way?"

"I want to do it in whatever way is right for you." Kakashi gently laid him down on the bed, then shed his shirt and lay down beside him. "Whatever you want." He leaned forward and kissed his Chuunin slowly. _I will give you whatever you want, do whatever you want, be whatever you want._

"Have… have you done it before? With a man, I mean."

"I've done it before with a man." The Copy-nin removed his Chuunin's hair-tie and nuzzled his face into the brown strands, inhaling deeply. "But I've never let anybody take me before."

"But… but you would let me?", Iruka breathed out, his eyes wide.

"I will let you do anything you want with me", Kakashi murmured. "I'm serious, Iruka. If you want to take me, just say it and you can do it." _You can do with me whatever you want. As long as you don't leave me._

"I'm… I'm not sure…", Iruka whispered.

"We can decide later." The Copy-nin kissed him again, then slowly removed his Chuunin's belt and tugged down his pants. He just wanted to do the same with his own clothes when Iruka sat up and undid his belt for him.

"Are you sure, Kakashi?", the Chuunin asked. "Are you sure you're strong enough?" He leaned forward and kissed him, then smiled. "I won't change my mind, we can do it another day if you want."

"No. I'm strong enough." Kakashi slipped out of his pants, then moved his hands to get rid of his Chuunin's underpants. "And I can't stand another day seeing you waggle your butt in front of me while you do something else than let me touch it."

"I didn't waggle my butt in front of you", Iruka laughed before he removed the Jounin's underpants, leaving them both naked. "And you could have touched it whenever you wanted if that had been all you did."

"You've slapped my hand away", Kakashi accused and stroked his Chuunin's chest. _But not until after you've let me squeeze you a little._

"That was because Naruto was still here!"

"Irrelevant little details…" Kakashi bent down and took his Chuunin into his mouth without warning.

"Kakashi!", Iruka half yelled and half panted, then gripped the Copy-nin's hair. "Oh g- Ngh! Kakashi… good… more… all… of you…"

"Iruka…", Kakashi moaned at the words. "Iruka, I want you so much. I've never-"

"Then take me, Kakashi", his Chuunin told him, panting heavily. "Please… I want you to take me."

"Are you sure?", the Jounin asked. "You've never done this before, it might hurt and-"

"I know that." Iruka reached out and drew him down for a passionate kiss. "I know the… theoretical part, Kakashi. And I know you won't hurt me intentionally."

"Iruka, I would never hurt you. I promise I will do everything to avoid-" Kakashi broke off and his eyes widened when he remembered something important. "Iruka, we can't do it now", he told his Chuunin.

"Why not?", Iruka asked, sounding unsure suddenly. "Don't… don't you want me?"

"Never say that again!", Kakashi demanded and kissed him passionately until Iruka's face was flushed a deep red and his breath was harsh and panting. "Don't even think that ever again, Iruka. I've never wanted or needed anything or anybody as much as I want and need you."

"Why then?", his Chuunin panted but smiled warmly up at him.

"Because we don't have any lubricant", the Copy-nin told him and kissed his nose tenderly. "I won't do it without because it would be painful for you."

"Lubricant?", Iruka murmured, then blushed scarlet. "I have… I… I bought some…" He pointed at his bedside shelf.

"You… bought some?" Kakashi reached his hand out to the shelf, opened the drawer and took out a small tube of lubricant. "Iruka…", he murmured and stared at his Chuunin.

"Could… could you just… use it and be quiet?", Iruka asked, blushing even deeper. "It was embarrassing enough to buy it…"

"You really want to do this…", the Copy-nin whispered and felt his body relax when the last tension faded which he hadn't known that it had still existed.

"I wouldn't have told you I wanted it if I didn't", the Chuunin gave back, sounding a little angry. "Why did you think I said I wanted it?"

"I'm… I'm not sure… I…", Kakashi stammered.

"Stupid genius", Iruka told him, but then he smiled and kissed him.

"I'm sorry", Kakashi murmured against his lips.

"Make it up to me", his Chuunin suggested, grinned impishly and blushed again. "I'm sure you can think of something… nice."

"I'll definitely think of something." The Copy-nin kissed him again, then pushed him back to lie on the bed and parted his legs gently to settle down between them. "You sure you want it? I mean, want it now and like this?"

"M-hm." Iruka nodded and smiled a little shakily. "I want it. With you."

"I'll be gentle", Kakashi promised, opened the tube of lubricant and applied the gel on the first two fingers of his right hand. "And I'll go slow." He leaned down, licked his Chuunin's member lightly and at the same time moved his fingers down slowly.

Iruka took in a sharp breath when the cool, slick fingertips touched him, but then exhaled slowly and lifted his knees up. "Slow…"

"Slow", Kakashi promised, then positioned his first finger and pressed a little. "Relax", he whispered. "I won't hurt you."

"I know." Iruka took another shuddering breath. "I'm ready."

"Shh." The Copy-nin moved his body up and to his side so he could reach his Chuunin's lips with his, then kissed him deeply. He snaked his hand down again and went to stretch him slowly, carefully. Still he heard Iruka's breath hitch and felt his body tense. "Shhhh", Kakashi whispered.

"'k-kay…" Iruka lifted his head and kissed him again.

"Is it okay?", Kakashi asked. "Can I go on?"

"M-hm." Iruka nodded, then moved his left hand and entangled it into the Jounin's silver shock of hair before he drew him down into another kiss.

Kakashi purred and slowly positioned another finger, then waited for his Chuunin to get used to it. "Does it hurt?"

"N-no", Iruka panted. "Feels… don't know… but not painful…"

"I'll try to make it feel good in a second." Kakashi smirked. "Let me just…" He hooked his fingers slowly, searching for-

"Kakashi!", his Chuunin yelled suddenly and arched his back, his fingers tightening a little painfully in the Copy-nin's silver hair, then he fell down on the bed again and looked up at the Jounin with eyes wide of surprise but glazed with lust. "Ka… Kakashi…", he panted, face flushed.

"You do it again…", Kakashi growled. "Sex personified… It should be illegal to look like that…"

"Don't say that…", Iruka whispered, then kissed him again. "Kakashi… please… I want you… don't make me wait…"

"But this might hurt", Kakashi warned him, removed his fingers and recoated them and a third with lubricant. "Are you ready?"

"Please…" Iruka nodded, wrapped his right hand around the Copy-nin's neck and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, then nodded again.

"Slow", Kakashi promised, then went to stretch him further very slowly and carefully.

"Hn!" He felt Iruka tense and saw his face distort in strain while the Chuunin's breath became even more forced than before.

"I'm sorry", Kakashi murmured and kissed him. "It'll be better soon… or want me to stop?"

"Ngh… n-no", his Chuunin breathed out. "I trust you…"

"Iruka", the Copy-nin whispered into his ear, "Iruka, my Iruka…"

"M-my… my… Kakashi…", Iruka panted, making the Jounin's heart skip several beats. "My Kakashi…"

"Iruka… I can't…" Kakashi removed his fingers, then grabbed the tube with lubricant. "I can't wait anymore, Iruka… I want you so much…"

"Then take me…", Iruka whispered and opened his eyes to look at him. "Take me, Kakashi… I'm yours…"

"Iruka, I…" Kakashi looked at him and felt Iruka's words make something inside him shatter to pieces and become whole at the same time, again and again. He heard himself give a strangled noise, then shifted until he lay on top of his Chuunin, his head buried in the crook of his neck. "Iruka, I need to…", he choked out, "I… before we… I…"

"Kakashi", he heard Iruka murmur, his voice sounding concerned, then felt him wrap his arms around him. "What is it, Kakashi?"

"Iruka…" Kakashi lifted his head until he could look into his Chuunin's brown eyes, then he moved his hands to lie on Iruka's cheeks and leaned his forehead against the Chuunin's. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and mustered all his courage to say what he wanted and feared most to say.

"Kakashi, wha-"

"I love you, Iruka", Kakashi whispered huskily and closed his eyes even tighter while he hoped with all of his heart for the best but still prepared himself for the worst possible reaction.

"Oh, Ka- Kakashi, I-", Iruka breathed, then the Jounin suddenly felt lips on his, gentle, sweet and warm. "I love you, Kakashi", his Chuunin whispered hoarsely against his lips. "I love you."

Kakashi let out a gasp of relief, opened his eyes and looked at his lover. "Iruka… you make me so… I know it sounds weird, but… you make me feel so… so whole…", he forced out, his throat thick. "I never want to be without you again."

"You promised", Iruka told him softly. "Together forever. You promised to try."

"Together forever." Kakashi nodded and kissed him. _Together forever. Everything together forever. He loves me._

"I've dreamt about you saying that you love me", Iruka whispered. "When I was injured. I was so happy until I woke up again and realized it had only been a dream."

"I told you back then", Kakashi confessed. "I've meant to tell you for a very long time." He leaned down and kissed him sweetly. _Iruka loves me. All the time when I was frightened and unsure… My Iruka loves me._

"Say it again, please", his Chuunin whispered. "Please, I want to hear it again."

"I love you, Iruka." Kakashi smiled broadly at him, relishing in the feeling that the words came so easily over his lips and felt so right. "And I will tell you again and again and again. I love you. You won't be able to stop me anymore from saying it now that I know that you're mine finally."

"Yours…", Iruka whispered and nodded, then blushed. "Kakashi, make me yours now. I want to be completely yours."

"Mine…", Kakashi whispered back and saw his lover smile at him. He sat up and quickly prepared himself, then placed his body above his Chuunin again and supported his weight on his left hand, moving his right down.

"Yours…", Iruka repeated, wrapped his hands around the Jounin's neck and spread his legs wider. "And you're mine…"

"I am", Kakashi told him while slowly started to push. "You can make me yours… whenever you want…", he forced out when he felt himself move in.

"I love you…", his Chuunin murmured through gritted teeth. "I love you, Kakashi… I love you…"

"My Iruka… I love you…", Kakashi panted back, feeling his lover around him, tight and hot and so perfect. He moaned deep in his chest while he waited for Iruka to adjust.

"Ngh…", his Chuunin panted. "Ka… kashi… so… b-big…"

"'m flattered…", Kakashi gave back, grinning a little strained. "Tell me… when…"

"M-hm." Iruka nodded, closed his eyes and breathed in and out slowly, his teeth worrying on his lower lip.

"Shh…", Kakashi tried to soothe him while he let his right hand stroke over his Chuunin's side gently and kissed his flushed lips tenderly. "It will be… better soon."

"Now", Iruka told him after a little while. "Now, Kakashi…" He moved his legs and wrapped them around the Copy-nin's waist.

"S-sure?", Kakashi asked but couldn't help but give a little thrust when his lover's movements changed their angle.

"AH!" Iruka inhaled sharply, his eyes opening wide and telling the Jounin that he had found what he was searching for, then the Chuunin's arms fell down and his hands tightly gripped the sheets beneath him. "N-now!", he demanded, gasping and panting. "Kakashi… can't… wait any longer…"

Kakashi complied immediately and more than willingly and watched his Chuunin gasp in pleasure. "Iruka…", he panted. "My… Iruka… love… you…"

"More…", Iruka whispered. "Kakashi…"

"More", Kakashi agreed, then moved his right hand to support his weight along with his left before he complied to his lover's demand.

"Aah!" Iruka arched his back from the bed and tightened his legs' hold around the Jounin's waist, then fell back again. "Kakashi", he moaned as he lifted his hips to meet his lover's next thrusts. "Kakashi… so good… you… so… good… I- Ah!" He closed his eyes.

"Iruka… my… mine…", Kakashi murmured back and let his head fall down to his Chuunin's left shoulder, then applied more force, encouraged by the arousing noises his lover made. His gaze was already hazy, he felt his muscles tingle and nerves fizzle.

"Kakashi…" Iruka let go of the sheets and placed his arms around the Jounin's neck, then drew him close. "More, Kakashi… faster… please…"

"Yes…" Kakashi lifted his head again and kissed him passionately, then did as wished, making his Chuunin yell into his mouth in pleasure, and Kakashi felt himself being drawn even closer by that and moved even faster, then bit Iruka's lower lip gently, afterwards his jaw.

"G-good", Iruka whispered and tilted his head to the crook of the Jounin's neck, his panting breath washing against the heated skin. "Kakashi… close… c-close…"

"Iruka…", Kakashi panted, "Iruka… my… Iruka… let go…" Then, on another forceful thrust, he felt his lover arch his back again and warm liquid spurted over his hand and stomach.

"Kakashi!", his Chuunin yelled, then Kakashi felt teeth on his left shoulder, biting down hard, and a sudden sharp pain shot through him, mingled with the pleasure and arousal and ecstasy inside him, and he came, shouting his lover's name over and over again, while a wave of blinding white washed through him and exploded before his eyes.

"I… ru… ka…", he panted before he felt his body go limp and collapsed on his lover, his head buried in the strands of brown, sweaty hair. He lay still and listened to his and Iruka's breath, harsh and panting at first, but then slowing down and evening out, and refused to move, refused to think, refused to wake from his hazy state of satisfied, deeply content bliss.

"Kakashi…", he heard his Chuunin whisper after an eternity. "You're bleeding…"

"Don't care", the Copy-nin murmured back. He could feel the stinging pain on his shoulder and the warm, wet blood running over his skin, but right then and there, with Iruka in his arms and the Chuunin's words of love still in his heart, he couldn't care less.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Kakashi lifted his head and looked at his lover, then smiled lovingly when he saw Iruka look up at him worriedly, biting his lip. "I'll live. And I promised together forever." _And if you promise to always look at me like that afterwards, you can bite me whenever, wherever and as hard as you want._

"I'm really sorry that I bit you", Iruka murmured embarrassedly. "I was… I… I didn't really notice that I did it…"

"Not?" Kakashi grinned. "Well, Pakkun always thought you wanted to mark me as yours…"

Iruka gasped and his eyes widened. "That's not why-"

"I know." The Jounin leaned down and kissed his lover, then slowly lifted his hips, causing his Chuunin to take in a sharp breath. "Does it hurt?", Kakashi asked, concerned, when he lay down on him again.

"Not really. But feels quite sore."

"Sorry." Kakashi kissed his lover again and softly stroked over his face with the fingertips of his left hand. "But you repaid me for it already." He craned his neck to look at the dark red bruise on his shoulder, bleeding a little only but starting to throb now. "Thorough", he stated and grinned. "I can see every single of your teeth on me."

"I'm really very sorry", Iruka murmured again and blushed.

"My own fault." Kakashi grinned wider. "If I weren't such a fantastic lover an-"

"Don't get arrogant now!", his Chuunin laughed.

"Only stating facts", the Copy-nin told him and nuzzled his cheek with his nose. "And I can tell you liked it."

"M-hm." Iruka blushed deeply. "I… liked it very much." He tilted his head and kissed the Jounin. "You too?"

"Very much." Kakashi grinned, then leered. "You know, I can only be a fantastic lover if I have a fantastic lover to do." _'Lover'… I like that…_

His Chuunin blushed even deeper. "Idiot", he murmured. "I love you."

"I love you, too, my Iruka. And I can't wait for you to do me the next time", the Copy-nin gave back, chuckling. "And apart from that, you don't have to mark me. I'm yours and yours alone."

"Mmmmh…" Iruka smiled. "You're mine and mine alone… and I'm yours and yours alone for that."

"Deal." Kakashi grinned and kissed his lover again.

"But let me take care of you now."

"Now already?" Kakashi leered at his lover. "Not that I would refuse…"

"What do you mea-" Iruka's eyes widened, then he blushed deeply again. "I meant take care of your shoulder!"

"Oh?" The Copy-nin gave a disappointed sigh although he knew and felt that his still weakened body would most likely not be able to keep up with the wishes of his mind and libido. "I'll let you fix me up, but only under one condition."

"What is it?" His Chuunin eyed him suspiciously. "We both know you'll probably die if we do it again today."

"Sad but true…" Kakashi kissed him. "I want you to promise me that you'll never ever stop blushing."

"Because I'm so cute when I do it?" Iruka pouted.

"That too." Kakashi grinned at his cute lover. "But mostly because I love it when you do it. Especially when you blush because of something you say or do but then keep doing it nevertheless. Those blushes are definitely my favourites."

"Mrph." Iruka pouted a little more, then sighed. "I promise I'll try."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you, too, Kakashi."

"Mmmh…", Kakashi purred and kissed his Chuunin, slowly let his tongue slide between his lover's still pursed lips and delve into his warm mouth to stroke his gently, coaxing it to respond and the lips to stop pouting and soon succeeding.

"Let's go take a shower", his Chuunin suggested afterwards. "The first aid kid is also in the bathroom."

"Shower together?", Kakashi asked hopefully. _Would be nice if you supported me. I don't really know if I can stand that long right now… That and showering with you is so much better than alone…_

"If you promise to behave." Iruka shifted and rolled them over, then lifted his hand and stroked gently through the Jounin's hair before he kissed his nose.

Kakashi purred, tilted his head and caught his lover's lips in a sweet kiss. "If I promise, may I wash your hair then?"

"'kay." Iruka smiled, then rolled over and stood up from the bed slowly but winced a little as he straightened up.

"Then I promise that I'll try to behave", the Copy-nin told him, smiling, then moved to get up, too. "Does it hurt now, Iru-" He gasped in surprise when his legs suddenly refused to support his weight and he almost fell down to the floor but managed to grab Iruka's shoulder for support in the last moment.

"Kakashi!" His Chuunin hastily turned around and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Everything's alright", Kakashi assured, straightened up and walked to the bathroom as steadily as possible, reasoning that if he fell now, he probably wouldn't get any for the next days, due to Iruka's worries about his health. _Definitely can't let that happen!_

"Yeah, sure." He heard Iruka give a sceptical snort. "I bet you would force yourself into a handstand if you were sure that I would do you tomorrow in case you manage to-" The Chuunin gasped.

"I notice that you hold your promise, my Iruka, because I can almost _hear_ the blush on your face", Kakashi told him without turning around, then grinned. "And, by the way… I don't know if I can do a handstand, but will you do me tomorrow if I manage to stay upright while showering?"

Iruka snorted again but it sounded like he was smiling. "We'll see."

* * *

Next chapter: Keeping To The Deal

**Nayru**


	17. Keeping To The Deal

Title: The Right Way   
Fandom: Naruto   
Pairing: KakashixIruka/IrukaxKakashi   
Rating: **M**   
Spoilers: This story will contain **spoilers till manga volume 20/chapter 172 or somewhere around episode 100 of the anime**. Most of them will be only slight.   
Status: Chapter 17 of 18   
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't make money.   
**Warnings:** This story contains **shonen ai (love between men) and yaoi (physical love between men)**. If you don't like these subjects, please don't read any further and refrain from flaming me because of it.

* * *

**The Right Way**   
by nayru-kleinefee

Chapter 17 – Keeping to the Deal

_Not fair… Iruka said he would stay with me today… it's Saturday… he has no school… my Iruka should be here with me… not fair…_

"Kakashi-sensei…"

_And that old hag… I bet she'll look at his butt again…_ Kakashi grinned lewdly under his mask. _My butt… definitely my butt now… my Iruka's butt… my lover Iruka's butt…_

"Kakashi-sensei."

_Anyway, not fair… it's weekend… Iruka said he would stay with me all day… and I managed to stand upright during the whole shower yesterday… and I behaved myself… mostly… I think I deserve a reward for that… maybe I should go and make sure that the mean old hag's not molesting my Iruka… that's good, I will-_

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hu?" The Copy-nin snapped out of his thoughts to look at his three students sitting opposite of him. "What?"

"It's your turn, Kakashi-sensei", Sakura told him.

"Yeah! You'll never get out of this again!", Naruto shouted triumphantly.

Kakashi looked down. "Did Sasuke decide what to do on your last turn?"

"How did you know that?", Naruto asked.

"It's too aggressive." Kakashi took one of his knights he'd kept out of the game for most of the time by drawing his students' attention to the other side of the chessboard and moved it forward. "Check."

"Ha-_HA!_", Naruto exclaimed, jumped up and pointed at him with his index finger. "We knew you'd do that!"

"You look and sound like Gai", Kakashi told him, unimpressed. _I wonder when Iruka will be back. This got boring hours ago…_

"Now we'll take our queen and-", Sasuke started after Naruto had sat down again.

"Can't", Kakashi interrupted him. "Else I'll defeat your king with my castle." He pointed with his finger. _I mean, how long can drinking tea possibly last?_

"Hm." The black-haired boy frowned. "Then we'll-"

"Can't." Kakashi yawned. _And he promised he'd make it as short as possible…_

"Do… do you mean…" Sakura looked at him, wide-eyed.

"M-hm." Kakashi grinned. "Checkmate."

"AFTER LESS THAN TWENTY MOVES?!", Naruto shouted. "Sasuke, you said you were good at this stuff!"

_Twenty?! Seems I was distracted… I wonder what Iruka's doing right now… I hope he's thinking about me… and about how he can come back to me again the fastest…_

"I said I was better than you, dope", Sasuke corrected the blond boy calmly.

"Don't call me that, Sasuke-teme! I will-"

The sound of the front door opening interrupted Naruto in his rant.

"Hello, everybody", Iruka greeted, waved and smiled brightly. "I already heard you down on the street, so I take it you have fun?"

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto jumped up and ran towards his former sensei to greet him.

_That's enough now, Naruto. … Okay, but now it's definitely enough. … Let my Iruka go. … Can't you see that he wants to come to me?… Stop hugging him!_

"Oh, you played chess?", Iruka asked and freed himself from Naruto's embrace.

"Yes, and go and tic-tac-toe and morris and about a dozen card games…", Kakashi told him. _I missed you. What took you so long? Did the old hag look at your butt again? Did she try to molest you?_

"So many games? Why?"

"Because Bakashi-sensei always wins", Naruto complained. "I bet he's cheating."

"Cheating?", Kakashi growled.

"Kakashi's not cheating", Iruka told the blond boy. "He's a genius. And what did I tell you about calling him names?"

"Genius." Naruto snorted, then turned around to glare at his Jounin instructor. "Just wait, Kakashi-sensei! Tomorrow I'll bring Shikamaru here, and then we'll see!"

"How troublesome", Kakashi murmured, causing Iruka to laugh.

"I really wonder who'll win then", the Chuunin said. "But tomorrow is Sunday. I'll be here all day to spend time with Kakashi, so you'll better ask Shikamaru to come on Monday."

"Alright, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto nodded eagerly. "I'll ask him right now and-" He frowned. "Since when don't you say 'Kakashi-sensei' anymore?"

"For quite some time now", Iruka told him and shrugged.

_But those were the first and the second time you did it in public!_ Kakashi beamed happily at his lover.

"Hm. However, I'll go now and search for Shikamaru. Come on, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto stormed outside

"Hey! Don't call Sasuke-kun that!" Sakura ran after him. "Bye, Iruka-sensei! Bye, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Bye", Sasuke murmured, then followed.

"How was your… date?", Kakashi asked his lover when he closed the door behind the Genin. _Did she look at my bu- your butt again? At our butt?_

"Nice. We had tea and cookies." Iruka took off his sandals, walked to the couch and sat down beside him, then shed his vest, hitai-ate and hair-tie and combed through his hair with his fingers. "And she had sake. Quite an amount, I tell you."

"I bet she looked at your butt again", Kakashi grumbled. "Did I tell you that she always-"

"About a thousand times." His Chuunin laughed. "Are you jealous?"

"Of that old hag?" The Copy-nin snorted indignantly. "Never!" _I just want her to stop looking at your butt. And everybody else to stop looking at your butt, too, I know Genma does that quite often. And they all shall stop looking at your face in… in THAT way. In that I-want-that way. And… and stop looking like that at all your other parts, too. As long as you allow it, they're all mine. Your butt and your eyes and your hair and your hands and your lips and your nose and the scar on your nose and the one on your back and even your toes and-_

"You are jealous", Iruka whispered, then leaned forward, pulled down his lover's mask and kissed him. "You shouldn't be." He licked the Jounin's ear. "You don't have any reasons to be." He bit the lobe gently. "But I kind of like it…"

"Why did you go to her at all?" Kakashi pouted, but his heart wasn't really into it anymore. _That's nice… do that again…_

"Because she's our new Hokage. I can't decline an invitation for tea from a Hokage." Iruka moved his hand and stroked his lover's left upper thigh. "Stop sulking now?"

"We both know she wants into your pants", Kakashi accused. _Like everyone else wants, I can see that. But I'm the only one who's allowed to want that! Because all the parts of you in there are mine, too!_

"What if?" His Chuunin let his hand move higher. "Who says I'd let her?"

"I didn't say you'd let her. I only said-" Kakashi gasped when his lover's hand suddenly cupped his crotch and stroked more forcefully.

"I heard what you said", Iruka whispered. "You talk too much. What about you shut up now and we go into bed?"

"Sounds like a plan." Kakashi nodded eagerly, then leaned forward and kissed him. _Mmmh… my Iruka wants to play a little more… I'm one lucky Copy-nin… one very-_

Kakashi gasped and his eyes went wide when his Chuunin suddenly grabbed the hem of his shirt and first yanked it off, then his own, before he stood up and pulled the Jounin up by the mask still around his neck.

"What are you waiting for?", Iruka asked, grinning, and swiftly removed the dark cloth before he kissed him passionately. "We already made plans for today yesterday evening. Forgot our deal?"

Not knowing what to say, not even able to form words right then, Kakashi stared at his lover, wide-eyed, until Iruka pulled him flush against his naked, warm chest and kissed him again, effectively waking him from his stupor with eager teeth, lips and tongue. The Copy-nin growled deep in his chest and quickly moved his hands to squeeze his Chuunin's buttocks.

"How could I… forget it?", Kakashi panted breathlessly when he broke the kiss to take in much needed air. "I could only… think of you…" He tilted his head and licked his way from his lover's lips to his ear to bite the lobe gently.

Iruka moaned and took a small step back to swiftly remove both their belts, then opened the Jounin's pants and tugged them down to fall to the floor. "I thought about you the whole time while I had to be away from you. I sometimes wasn't even able to follow the conversation." He blushed but grinned at his lover. "Let alone sit comfortably."

"Iruka…", Kakashi purred while he stepped out of his pants, then he leered playfully at his Chuunin. "I hate to admit it, but it seems Naruto was right. I really seem to rub off on-" He gasped in surprise when his lover suddenly bent down and lifted his knees up, then carried him towards the bedroom. "Iruka!"

"Don't worry", his Chuunin told him, chuckling. "I won't tell Pakkun."

"I'd appreciate that." The Copy-nin grinned, wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. "I take it you want to do me this time?"

"That was our deal." Iruka grinned back before he gently laid him down on the bed, then straightened up again to get rid of his pants and boxers. "I'm yours and you're mine."

"Then you should come here now." Kakashi leered again and removed his underpants, then stretched out on the bed and admired his lover's naked body in front of him.

Iruka grinned back and crawled onto the bed towards him. He kissed the Jounin passionately, then lay down upon him while he gently nibbled at his lover's left earlobe.

"Iru… ka…", Kakashi panted and moved his hands to lightly scratch with his fingernails over his Chuunin's back, demanding more. "Stop… teasing me…"

"I'll give you more… all of me…" Iruka grinned, then moved his body beside the Jounin's and stroked his chest while he licked over his lips.

"All of you", Kakashi whispered, then swallowed when he suddenly realised fully what that meant.

"And I'll be very careful", Iruka promised softly as if sensing his sudden nervousness, then moved his lips down his lover's body, kissing and licking.

"I know you'll be." Kakashi arched his back slightly to the touch. _You'll be careful, I know that, Iruka._ He saw his hands shake a little when he lifted them up to entangle in the Chuunin's hair. _Can you forgive me for still being nervous now? I'm sorry._

"I was so anxious yesterday, frightened almost", Iruka whispered before he moved his body and hands up again to stroke the Jounin's chest and give his lips a tender, loving kiss. "Although I wanted it and although I knew that you would never hurt me. I was so nervous until you said you love me." Another sweet kiss, then an even sweeter smile. "I love you, Kakashi. And I will never hurt you."

"I trust you", Kakashi answered and stroked his lover's cheek tenderly when he felt a generous amount of tension vanish from his body. _I love you, my Iruka. And I will do anything for you._

"Kakashi…" His Chuunin looked deep into his eyes. "Do you really want this?"

"Yes. With you I want it." Kakashi nodded, then smiled. "How do you want me?"

"Like you had me yesterday", Iruka whispered, blushing. "I want to be able to see your face and kiss you while we… make love."

"Perfect. Make love to me." The Copy-nin smiled and kissed his lover sweetly.

Without breaking the kiss, his Chuunin reached out with his right hand to the bedside shelf and took out the lubricant. He placed it beside them on the bed before he bent his head down, took Kakashi's left hand with his and licked his way from the fingertips further over the palm, then up the tender skin on the inside of the forearm.

"Mmmh…", Kakashi purred, lifted his body up and caught his lover's lips when they reached his elbow. He slowly, deeply kissed Iruka until the Chuunin moaned softly into his mouth and broke the kiss. Smirking at his flushed lover, the Jounin then moved his hands to slowly stroke over his Chuunin's chest and stomach, travelling lower.

"You should stop that", Iruka breathed out hoarsely. "Otherwise I don't know how long I'll be able to last."

"Then tell me what you want me to do instead", Kakashi offered without stopping his hands, then leaned forward until his lips touched his Chuunin's ear. "I'm yours. What do you want me to do, Iruka?", he purred, making Iruka shiver and moan softly.

"Lie down", he heard Iruka whisper breathlessly, and the gentle tone along with the utterly promising demand sent shivers of arousal through Kakashi's body.

"Yes." The Copy-nin kissed his lover, then lay down, spread his legs and lifted his knees up. "Like this?", he asked, smirking, although he felt a slight nervousness pool in his stomach again.

"Like… that", Iruka audibly forced out, his breath ragged and his eyes glued to the Jounin's body before him while he reached out his hand blindly to take the lubricant. "Do you have the slightest idea of what you do to me looking like that?", he asked when he opened the tube and coated the first two fingers of his right hand, mirroring his lover's actions from the evening before.

"I know what you do to me", Kakashi panted back, captured by his lover's brown eyes and the intense look in them, full of lust, desire and love. He shivered when Iruka let his gaze travel lower and moved until he kneeled between the Jounin's legs.

"I love you, Kakashi", he whispered and looked up, then smiled lovingly at the Copy-nin. "And I will never hurt you intentionally."

"I know, Iruka." Kakashi nodded, then let his head fall back and tried to relax although he felt the nervousness return to him at full force suddenly. _Okay, Hatake… stay calm, will you? It's not a very big deal, I mean, Iruka did it yesterday and he liked it and-_ He felt his body tense when a cold finger touched his backside and took in a sharp breath, his fingers digging into the sheets.

"Kakashi?", Iruka asked, sounding concerned. "Are you sure you-"

"I am sure", the Jounin told him, then tried to relax again. "I want it." _Calm down. It won't really hurt. Maybe it will feel weird, but-_ He felt a finger push gently. _Nothing to worry about. It's Iruka. My Iruka. My lover Iruka._ To his mild surprise, these thoughts really managed to ease his nervousness, and he only tensed a little.

"Shh", Iruka whispered while he stretched him and caused the strangest feelings in his lover's body. Then he bent his head down and started to kiss and lick the Jounin's thighs.

"Iruka…", Kakashi moaned, then felt himself being stretched further, but his Chuunin did a good job distracting him from it. _Smart, beautiful little Chuunin. Tricky. My beautiful little Chuunin._

"Can you bear it?", Iruka asked.

"I can." He nodded and tried to breathe evenly. "You can go on."

"Kakashi." Iruka looked up while he took the tube of lubricant again and coated three fingers this time. "This will hurt a little, but… no, it wasn't very painful, more… unpleasant and… felt alien to me, you could say."

"Alright." Kakashi nodded again. "I'll be fine, don't worry." _I am shinobi. I can stand pain. Especially when it's for my Iruka. And this is nothing compared to losing an eye. Except that it's not a very common body part for pain…_

"Tell me in case you want me to stop." Iruka nodded back, then leaned down again.

"Gh!" Kakashi tensed, tugged at the sheets and gritted his teeth. _Okay, that's quite a lot of… stretching._ He took a deep breath. _I can stand this. I can stand this._

"Kakashi", Iruka whispered, his breath ghosting over his lover's moist skin and making him shudder. "Do you think you're ready?"

"M-hm." The Jounin nodded. "T-take me. Make love to me."

"I will." His Chuunin nodded and smiled.

"Love." Kakashi felt the stretching retreat and almost sighed in relief, then looked at his lover. Iruka had taken the lubricant back into his hand and was coating himself before he looked up, put the tube back and suddenly smiled impishly.

"I forgot something", he told his lover and leaned forward, then he moved one hand down again.

"Iruka?" He just wanted to ask his Chuunin what he'd meant when something inside him seemed to explode in pleasure and he threw his head back and moaned deep in his chest. "Oh… Oh my… Iruka… that…", he panted.

"And you tell me I look like sex personified", Iruka murmured, then leaned his body over him, his left hand next to the Jounin's head for balance. "Ready?"

"Yes", Kakashi answered, almost all tension vanished. This was suddenly promising to be _very_ good.

"Good." Iruka smiled at him, looking a little strained. "I don't think I can wait much longer", he told his lover when he started to push slowly.

"Iruka…", Kakashi panted and entangled both his hands in Iruka's strands of hair while he felt himself being stretched further than before and the slightly painful burning.

"Mh… K-Kakashi…", Iruka moaned. "S-so tight…"

"M-move", Kakashi pleaded. "Iruka… now…"

"W-wait…", Iruka panted. "Need to… relax…"

Kakashi felt his body shake while he tried to breathe evenly to help himself relax around his Chuunin. "Ready… Iruka… please…", he whispered when he finally felt himself adjust.

"Yes." His lover shifted until his weight lay on both his forearms, then leaned his head down and kissed the Jounin while he started to thrust slowly.

Kakashi wrapped his legs around his Chuunin's waist and moved his hips in his rhythm, feeling his body shudder. "Harder, Iruka", he demanded breathlessly. "Faster."

"M-hm." Iruka sped up a little and applied more force.

"More", Kakashi panted, "more, I want-"

"No", his lover told him, but his voice was highly strained and the word clipped. "You'll… overstrain… yourself again."

"I won't… Iruka… please…" The Jounin tightened the hold of his legs to encourage his lover. His whole body already ached, yelled for more.

"No… don't… don't want to… hurt you…" Iruka shook his head, the movement sharp and irregular.

"Won't… Iruka…"

"No…"

"Iruka…" Kakashi took a deep breath, then built up his strength and suddenly rolled them over.

"Kakashi!", Iruka shouted. "What are you-" He gasped and fell silent when the Copy-nin lifted his lower body up on his knees and then slammed himself back down.

"Iruka…", he panted while he slid up and slammed down again, then yelled in pleasure when tiny sparkles exploded before his eyes. He straightened his body up, then placed his hands on his lover's chest to support him and give him more balance before he resumed his movements on him.

"Kakashi, you'll-" Iruka threw his head back, gritted his teeth and moaned. "You- ah… you'll… exhaust… yourself…" He reached up with his hands, trying to get a hold on his lover.

"No…" Kakashi caught the hands with his, then leaned forward and pinned them to the bed on both sides of his Chuunin's head without stopping his forceful movements. "You… help m- Aah! … Help… then not… ex-" He yelped when his lover shifted suddenly and rolled them over again.

"Not… like this", Iruka growled into his ear and pinned his hands down just as the Jounin had done before. "Next time maybe… or maybe should… tie you up… so you behave…"

"Yesss!", Kakashi hissed, feeling the thought alone of what his lover suggested make his arousal increase almost painfully. "Want… want that… Iruka…"

"Next time…", Iruka whispered back. "Next time… whatever you… want, Kakashi… next time…" He lifted his body up on his hands, then started to move again, slow still, but hard and deep, and it was just what Kakashi craved.

"G… good", he panted and wrapped his legs around his lover again. "Iruka, good, I- Aah!" Kakashi closed his eyes in pleasure at a particularly well-aimed move. "Iruka!", he shouted, his body tensing and shuddering and shaking with lust and ecstasy. "Iruka!"

"Kakashi…", his lover moaned back, then let himself fall down on his forearms and kissed him. "Kakashi… mine… Kakashi…"

"My… Iru- Ah!", Kakashi gasped, his vision blurred and his muscles aching from mind-blowing pleasure. "Iruka! Iruka, cl-close, I- Ah!"

"Then come", Iruka growled and leaned his head down to lick over the bruise on the Copy-nin's shoulder. "Come, Kakashi", he whispered, demanding and coaxing.

"Iruka!" Kakashi arched his back towards him and heard himself make an animalistic noise in his throat, then he felt the tension in his groin snap and his release spurt over his stomach and chest.

"Kakashi!", Iruka yelled, then the Copy-nin felt something warm fill him even more and threw his head back when it sent more gentle shivers of pleasure through him.

When Kakashi felt his lover collapse on him, he also felt his own body relax completely and go limp, then took several deep breaths to refill his lungs with oxygen before he closed his eyes and sighed, now breathing deeply to inhale his Chuunin's scent he loved so much. After some time he felt Iruka shift until his head rested in the crook of the Jounin's neck, then his Chuunin freed his hands from Kakashi's and slid them under his lover to take him into a tight embrace.

"All yours", Kakashi murmured sleepily and opened his eyes but felt his eyelids close on their own again. He moved his hands which felt twice as heavy as usual and entwined the fingers into his lover's sweaty hair.

"All yours", Iruka gave back, then took several more breaths before he lifted his head. "You overstrained yourself again", he stated. "Even more this time."

"Was worth it…", the Jounin mumbled and grinned without opening his eyes. "Definitely worth it."

"Worth it my ass", his Chuunin told him. "And look at me when I'm angry with you."

"M-hm." Kakashi yawned, then opened his eyes slowly. "You're beautiful when you're angry, you know that?"

"And I'm angry when I'm angry." A small smile tugged at Iruka's lips, but there was also worry in his eyes and a more than slight trace of guilt. "How do you feel?", he whispered.

"Happy", Kakashi murmured. "Satisfied. Content. Sleepy. All of them very much." He frowned when he moved his legs to lie on the bed and the movement caused painful protests from his backside. "And a little sore."

"No pain?", Iruka asked, the tone of his voice giving away how relieved he was, then he shifted.

"Nrgh." The Copy-nin winced a little at that. "No real pain. But definitely sore." He grinned. "And madly in love."

"You're always mad." His Chuunin smiled, then bent down and kissed him. "But I love you nevertheless. And I love you best madly in love, as long as you're in love with me and me alone."

"Yours", Kakashi whispered, then closed his eyes again, shifted and rolled them over half way until he lay on his left side, Iruka in front of him. "Sleep now?"

"In a minute", Iruka whispered back, then Kakashi felt that his Chuunin got up, walked through the room, then came back some minutes later and cleaned his chest, groin and butt with a warm, wet washcloth, but the Jounin was too tired to even move. Then Iruka settled down behind him, dragged the bedcover out under him and over them both and spooned up against his back.

"I love you", Iruka whispered.

"I love you", Kakashi murmured back, then reached out his right arm that felt like lead and dragged his lover's arm tighter around him before he sighed contently and felt himself drift off into sleep, surrounded by Iruka's body, warmth and scent and smiling blissfully.

Life was very good for one tricky, very, _very_ happy little Jounin madly in love with his tricky, very, _very_ happy, beautiful little Chuunin.

* * *

Next chapter: Staking The Claim

**Nayru**


	18. Staking The Claim

Title: The Right Way   
Fandom: Naruto   
Pairing: KakashixIruka/IrukaxKakashi   
Rating: **M**   
Spoilers: This story will contain **spoilers till manga volume 20/chapter 172 or somewhere around episode 100 of the anime**. Most of them will be only slight.   
Status: Chapter 18 of 18   
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't make money.   
**Warnings:** This story contains **shonen ai (love between men) and yaoi (physical love between men)**. If you don't like these subjects, please don't read any further and refrain from flaming me because of it.

* * *

**The Right Way**   
by nayru-kleinefee

Chapter 18 – Staking The Claim

"This is so troublesome", Shikamaru declared.

"This is so boring", Pakkun threw in and yawned.

"This is sooo troublesome and sooo boring", Kakashi agreed. "We're getting nowhere, just go back and forth and back again. Can't we stop it here?"

"No!", Naruto shouted. "I wanna see Shikamaru kick your butt!"

"Noisy and orange", Pakkun muttered and shifted to find a more comfortable position beside his master on the couch. "I always said that."

"Hey!", the boy yelled. "What do you mean with that?!"

Shikamaru sighed. "I know why I didn't want to come here…"

"Poor kid", Kakashi told him sourly. "I have to stand them five to six days a week, mind you."

"Hey!", Naruto yelled even louder. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

The Copy-nin sighed. "I mean-" He stopped when the door to the apartment opened.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto jumped up. "You're right in time to see how Shikamaru-"

"Naruto", Iruka interrupted him. "Could you all please leave now? I have to talk to Kakashi." He threw a hesitating glance at the Jounin and then looked away again quickly.

"What happened, Iruka-sensei?", Sakura asked while she stood up, sounding concerned.

"Nothing bad, Sakura-chan", the Chuunin reassured her. "I just have to talk to Kakashi."

"Oh… okay." The girl smiled hesitantly, then went to the door, Sasuke on her heels.

"What about calling it a draw?", Kakashi offered when Shikamaru got up, too. He smiled at the boy, trying to hide the fact that he was highly concerned about his lover's behaviour and wanted nothing more than run to his Chuunin and comfort him.

"Alright with me." Shikamaru shrugged, then followed Sakura and Sasuke.

"I can't believe I watched you sit here and be silent for _two hours_", Naruto grumbled. "And then you call it a draw…" He snorted, then looked up at his former teacher. "You sure everything's alright, Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes, it's alright." Iruka smiled at him. "What about ramen tonight?"

"Yay!", the blond boy yelled, jumped up and ran after his team-mates. "See you later!"

"What did you do now, boss?", Pakkun whispered reproachfully at his master while Iruka waved after Naruto.

"I don't know what's wrong", Kakashi whispered back. "I didn't do anything." _I didn't even try to molest Iruka when he told me yesterday that I wouldn't get any not to exhaust me again! … Well, at least I didn't molest him much… only a tiny little bit… I only squeezed his butt a little bit, I mean, that's alright, or isn't it? It's almost nothing… and he didn't really seem to mind it…_

"Hrn." The pug snorted. "You better not. If I find out that you hurt Iruka-sensei…" He glared up at his master.

"I didn't do anything bad!", the Jounin insisted. _And do you think that if I did, I would really need your wrath to regret it? Don't you think that seeing Iruka hurt because of me would be enough to make me almost want to die?_

"As I said, you better not." Pakkun stood up from the couch. "Bye, Iruka-sensei!", he said, grinning cheerily, before he left the apartment, but not without throwing another threatening glare back at the Copy-nin.

"Bye." The Chuunin waved after him, then closed the door and leaned his back against the wood for a moment before he took off his sandals.

"What is it?", Kakashi asked softly and moved to stand up.

"I… I'll tell you in a minute", Iruka murmured, closed his eyes and sighed.

"Take your time…", the Jounin whispered and sat down again while his stomach tightened in anxious, almost fearful anticipation. _You won't leave me, will you?_

"Kakashi…" Iruka opened his eyes to look at him.

_My Iruka! You can't leave me! You said forever!_

"I…" Iruka took a deep breath before he shed his vest and hitai-ate and moved towards him. "I did something", he said and fell down on the couch next to his lover.

"Something bad?", Kakashi asked and looked at him. _Like deciding to leave me?_

"Not something bad." His Chuunin smiled at him. "At least not bad like in 'I tried to kill Genma for asking me about my girlfriend again and again and again and again'-bad." He frowned. "Although he's involved in it, too, in a way…"

"Tell me", the Copy-nin pleaded, then wrapped his arms around his lover and drew him close until Iruka lifted one of his legs over him and settled down in his lap, straddling his thighs and facing him. _If Genma is involved, it's probably not about leaving me…_

"When I went to the Academy this morning, I heard Anko and Shizune talk about you", Iruka started. "They didn't notice me and I didn't intend to eavesdrop, but…"

"But you heard what they said", Kakashi helped him, smiling to hide his relief. _It's about his work. Iruka's not leaving me! Iruka will stay my Iruka!_

"M-hm." His Chuunin nodded.

"What did they say?"

"Well, Shizune told Anko that you were at my apartment to recover, and then Anko asked how I had managed to… to get you here." Iruka sighed. "Shizune said she didn't know, but that she would really like to change places with me and… take care of you."

"Oh." Kakashi's eyes widened.

"M-hm." Iruka nodded. "And Anko said she wanted that, too, and that she knew a perfect method to get you… upright again in no time."

"Iruka", the Jounin started. "Please don't think that I would want that. I-"

"I know." His Chuunin smiled, then pulled down his mask and gave him a sweet kiss. "That's not what I wanted to tell you."

"What is it then?" Kakashi frowned.

"I'll get to that. I just have to… explain the circumstances first." Iruka laid his hands on the Copy-nin's shoulders and buried his face in his neck. "Well, I was a little pissed about Anko and Shizune, and-"

"Were you jealous, my Iruka?", Kakashi asked and grinned. _I like that._

"No." Iruka looked up and shook his head, then wrapped his arms around the Jounin's neck tightly. "I was just… pissed. They shouldn't want to touch you. They have no right to want that. That's why I was pissed."

"'kay, if you say so…" _My Iruka was jealous! And my Iruka's possessive! YES!_

"However." His Chuunin glared a little. "Later in the mission room I met Genma", he told the Copy-nin then. "He asked me what my girlfriend would say about you still sleeping in my apartment."

"If only he knew…" Kakashi chuckled. "What did you say?"

"I told him that it was none of his business and he should go and stick his senbon into his own problems."

"Mmmh… My brave, beautiful little Chuunin."

"Genma answered that I was mean and needed more sex."

"I could take care of that…" The Copy-nin leered.

"I don't think so." Iruka arched an eyebrow. "At least not today."

"Pity." Kakashi sighed exaggeratedly, having expected that answer, then pouted. "What if I'm very good? Will I then get a little loving later?"

"Maybe a little." Iruka grinned impishly, then became serious again. "Do you want to know what Genma suggested to 'help' me? He asked me if we wanted to have fun with him on a threesome."

Kakashi snorted. "He and you and your 'girlfriend'?" _That perverted bastard! Molesting my Iruka with his dirty jokes…_

"No." His Chuunin shook his head.

"No? So he and you and who else?" _Probably some busty woman. I bet it's Tsunade. Genma seems to be the type to like enormous-_

"He and me and you", Iruka told him.

"WHAT?!", the Jounin shouted incredulously. _That Genma's better been joking!_

"M-hm." Iruka nodded. "He said he'd always wanted into your pants, and after he'd seen me blush that day when he'd 'found out' about my 'girlfriend', he'd wanted to see me blush deeper and hear me moan his name, too."

"HE WANTS TO HEAR YOU MOAN HIS NAME?!", Kakashi yelled, outrageous. "Stand up! I will go and show that senbon-sucking pervert what he's risking if he ever dares to just look at what's mine again!" He wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and tried to pull him up. _I'll kill him! How can he dare to suggest that MY Iruka ever touches-_

"Kakashi!" Iruka took his face in both his hands and refused to get up. "Kakashi, I already told him 'no'!"

"I doubt he got it. I will-"

"He got it. I said if he ever dared to suggest something like that again, I would furtively coat all his senbons in laxative. And worse."

"Oh." Kakashi let himself fall down to the couch again, then breathed in and out slowly. "Good." _But Genma's on my list now… How can he dare to want to touch what's mine? My Iruka! Mine! Mine mine mine mine mine mi- Wait a moment… What did Genma say else?… That… That he'd… ALWAYS WANTED INTO MY PANT-_

"And he called me his 'sugar-Chuunin'", Iruka grumbled and pouted.

"'Sugar-Chuunin'?!", Kakashi shouted, all thoughts of his pants forgotten due to this much graver crime committed against his Chuunin. "Alright, that's it! I'll kill him! I will snap off his- mrph!" His eyes widened when Iruka suddenly sealed his mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Kakashi." Iruka leaned back, face slightly flushed. "You should really learn to control your temper."

"Hrn." Kakashi pouted. "How am I supposed to do that when Genma tries to take what's mine?" _I could forgive him that he wants into my pants, but never that he wants my Iruka!_

"I've got myself one quite possessive little Jounin, haven't I?" His Chuunin shook his head and rolled his eyes but smiled.

"One protective little Jounin", Kakashi corrected, pouting a little more. _I only protect what's mine._

"'kay." Iruka laughed softly. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"And I only act like this because I love you", the Copy-nin told him and stopped pouting in favour of kissing his Chuunin. _And because you're mine._

"Love you, too." Iruka nuzzled his nose against Kakashi's tenderly. "But I can protect myself against those who try to steal me from you quite well."

"Yes, your threat was very inventive." Kakashi nodded approvingly. "And Genma more than deserved it. It wasn't bad at all to say those things, so don't worry about that anymore." _I'll tell him much worse things when I see him the next time… He'll never get to touch my pants and especially not MY Iruka!_

"But that's still not what I wanted to talk with you about", Iruka murmured.

"Not? There's still more?"

"M-hm." Iruka nodded hesitantly.

"Then tell me, please." Kakashi kissed him.

"'kay… You can probably guess that by then I was more than just a little jea- piss- jealous." His Chuunin blushed. "And I was pissed, too, but to know that Genma wants you to… to… touch…" Iruka clenched his jaw.

"I promise I'll never touch Genma." Kakashi nodded reassuringly. _Only maybe once to… explain to him that there is a beautiful little Chuunin he has to stay far, far, far away from if he wants to keep all of his… important body parts._

"I know." Iruka kissed him passionately and wrapped his arms around his neck tightly again.

"And now tell me what you wanted to talk with me about", the Copy-nin suggested. _And afterwards you could let me do the things with you that Genma will never ever, never-never-never ever be allowed to do with you._

"Oh. Yes." His Chuunin smiled, but it looked a little unsure now. "Well, as I said, I was quite pissed by then…"

"I can imagine that." The Jounin chuckled. "Who was the poor guy to bother you next?" _I really hope it was Gai… No, that's mean, he's noisy but harmless. Better… hmmm…_

"The Hokage."

"Uh-oh." Kakashi grinned. "What did you do to her?" _That lecherous hag! Perfect!_

"Tsunade-sama ordered me into her room and then suggested that we should have another date, but more… intimate, she said."

"Do I have to kill her or did you?", Kakashi growled. _My people-to-explain-things-to list is getting longer…_

"First I tried to be polite and decline without… embarrassing me or her, but then… then she looked at my butt again, and I remembered that you don't like that and I thought that you should be the only one to do that and I got so _pissed_ suddenly", Iruka murmured.

"Do we and your butt have to leave the village?", the Copy-nin asked, grinning. _My butt._

"Kakashi!" Iruka glared at him, suddenly angry. "Please be serious, I'm trying to tell you that I did something that… that…" He sighed and rested his head against the Jounin's shoulder. "I'm not sure if it was wrong or right to do it…"

"What did you do?", Kakashi asked and wrapped his arms tightly around his lover's body. "Tell me, please."

"First… Kakashi, can you please promise me not to yell at me if it was wrong?" Iruka looked at him unsurely.

"I would never yell at you, Iruka."

"And… and promise that you don't leave me?", his Chuunin whispered, his voice shaking slightly.

"Never." Kakashi tightened his hold even more. "I will never leave you, no matter what you do, unless you should tell me to leave you. And even then I can't promise that I'd really be able to leave."

"Thank you." Iruka sighed deeply. "I didn't really think about what I did when I did it, but I hope it was right for you what I did, I really hope."

"What do you mean? Tell me, please."

"I mean…" His Chuunin lifted his head, looked at him and took a deep breath. "I was really, really pissed and therefore told Tsunade-sama that I would appreciate it if we only met professionally from now on because my lover wouldn't like it otherwise."

"You… you told her that?", the Jounin asked, wide-eyed. "What did she say?"

"She asked me who my lover was…"

"And… and what did you tell her?"

"I told her it was you", Iruka whispered, then closed his eyes. "Was that wrong?"

"I… you… you told her it was me?!", Kakashi asked incredulously, his arms falling down to his thighs. _He… he told her?_

"Yes…", his Chuunin answered, sounding more unsure than ever. "Are you mad now?"

"Mad?" The Copy-nin continued staring at him. _He told her?!_

"I'm sorry, Kakashi", Iruka whispered. "I didn't think about it when I said it and then I hoped you wouldn't mind and I'm so sor-"

"Iruka!" Kakashi pounced on him, threw him to lie on the couch on his back and took him into a tight embrace. _He told her!_

"You're not mad…", his Chuunin breathed out, sounding relieved, and opened his eyes.

"But sure I'm not mad!" Kakashi hugged him tighter. "I told you I don't mind if it becomes known." _That's perfect! Now everybody will know that Iruka's mine!_

"Kakashi, I'm so glad", Iruka whispered. "I was so frightened that you might be angry."

"Why should I be angry?" Kakashi leaned down and kissed his lover deeply. "I love you." _And now everybody will know that you're mine. And nobody will dare to want you anymore. And I can kiss you whenever I want, even in public, and call you 'my Iruka' in public and whisper dirty things in your ear and cuddle with you and grope you and-_

"No groping in public", Iruka said sternly.

"Hm?" The Jounin blinked.

"I said that you're not allowed to grope me in public."

"Oh… you…" Kakashi blinked again. "Can… can you read my mind?" _And if you can… since when?_

Iruka laughed. "No, stupid! You were talking out loud."

"Oh." Kakashi blushed.

"And besides, it was obvious from the way you looked at me."

"Oh." The Copy-nin frowned, then pouted. "No groping?"

"Absolutely no groping in public." His Chuunin smiled. "But kissing and saying 'my Iruka' to me and cuddling is fine with me, to a certain extent."

"To a certain extent only? How far does that reach?"

"Only as far as it has to show everybody that I am yours and you are mine", Iruka whispered, blushing. "I have to make sure everybody sees that I alone stake a claim to you, my Kakashi."

"'kay. Claim me." Kakashi kissed him. "You can claim me whenever you want. Preferably by kissing me."

"But no kissing without mask in public."

"But those kisses are best", the Jounin told him. "And we can make sure that nobody sees us and-"

"Still." Iruka shook his head. "Not without mask in public."

"Why not?"

"Because even if we are careful, there still will be the possibility that somebody sees you. And everything underneath your mask is of no concern for anybody except me", Iruka told him. "Promise me, Kakashi."

"And you call me possessive?", Kakashi asked mockingly. _Ooh, I like this!_

"I'm protective." Iruka pouted. "My Kakashi. Now promise."

"I promise that the mask stays on my face in public if you promise that your hair stays tied up in public, too", the Copy-nin decided. _Can't risk to let anybody see you with your hair down. I guess I would have to hunt down stalkers of yours for the rest of my days. And I can't afford to waste my time with that. There are too many much better things I can do with you…_

"Only ours?", his Chuunin asked, smiling.

"Only ours." Kakashi nodded. "Promise?"

"Promise." Iruka laughed. "We're hopeless…"

"Hopelessly in love." Kakashi snuggled his face into Iruka's neck, then grinned against the skin. "And what about whispering dirty things in public?"

"Mmmh… I guess it's fine when I'm not at work."

"Only then?"

"Only then. I bet Tsunade-sama and some other people's fantasies will be lively enough without you making me blush while in the Academy or on mission desk duty."

"They shall keep their fantasies to themselves", Kakashi grumbled. And away from my Iruka.

"We'll see once the gossiping starts…"

"How long will it take for the old hag to spread the gossip about us?" _How long until I may claim you as mine in public?_

"When I realized what I had said, I asked Tsunade-sama not to tell anybody for some time so I could talk to you first and then tell Naruto myself, but I don't think she'll keep it to her for long", Iruka murmured.

"How did she react after you told her?" Kakashi lifted his head and looked down into his lover's brown eyes. _Mine! Mine mine mine mine mine!_

"First she stared at me." Iruka grinned. "Then she asked me when it had happened." He blushed. "I thought it would be rude to tell her that I had only flirted with her to get you into my apartment, so I told her it had happened after you came here… But I didn't say what 'it' was exactly…" He blushed deeper.

"Tricky, beautiful little Chuunin." The Copy-nin kissed him. "Did she get mad?" _Who cares? You're mine and soon everybody will know that!_

"Not really…" Iruka frowned.

"Not really?", Kakashi asked, surprised. "How did she react?"

His Chuunin's frown deepened. "You won't like it…", he murmured.

"How did she react?", Kakashi repeated. _If she suggested a threesome, too, I can't guarantee for anything…_

Iruka sighed. "In fact, she didn't get mad at all. She was… almost delighted…"

"Delighted?!", the Jounin asked incredulously. _How can you be delighted to hear that you'll never ever get your hands on the most squeezable butt of the cutest, sexiest, best, most beautiful little Chuunin running around?!_

"Yes…" Iruka started to squirm nervously. "But…"

"But?", Kakashi asked, then growled angrily. "Iruka, did she try to blackmail you?"

"No!" His Chuunin shook his head. "Nothing like that!"

"What then? Iruka, you know you can tell me everything. Whatever she said or did, you can tell me." Kakashi kissed his lover sweetly, then lifted his upper body up and looked around for any kind of sharp weapon. "And if she did something that hurt you, I will kill her, Hokage or not! I don't allow anybody to hurt my Iruka!", he growled.

Iruka looked up at him, then sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around the Copy-nin's neck and his legs around his waist. "She didn't hurt me, Kakashi."

"What did she do?", the Jounin asked, finding that he definitely liked the position but that he wouldn't be able to stand up while his Chuunin had a hold on him.

Iruka took a deep breath and Kakashi felt him tighten his embrace even more. "She-asked-me-if-she-could-get-a-video-or-at-least-some-photos", he told his lover in a rush.

"WHA-", Kakashi started, but then his Chuunin quickly kissed him and thus effectively kept him from spilling out his thoughts about a certain Hokage to the neighbourhood.

_Fine, later then. I will show that old hag what I… think about… pho… to… Mmmmmh… now that's nice… my Iruka…_

* * *

**The End**   
I will now let them live happily ever after. (Unless inspiration strikes me and I write more, but I don't see that in the near future.) I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Nayru**


End file.
